El hermano de Magnus Bane
by loristicam
Summary: Alec y Magnus han tratado de llevar una vida tranquila, cada uno ocupándose de su trabajo. Pero las cosas cambian cuando Magnus descubre que su padre, Asmodeo, tuvo otro hijo antes que a el.
1. Diario

**Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, la historia es mía.**

 **Esta historia es un poco larga y la verdad dude si debía subirla toda completa o mejor la dividía por capítulos. Una amiga me aconsejó que la dividiera así que eso hice, pero ya esta terminada.**

 **Esta historia ocurre después de ciudad del fuego celestial, pero aquí Simón termina siendo cazador de sombras (Es lo único que se incluye de la academia de cazadores de sombras, porque del resto no toqué esa historia)**

 **Espero les guste**

* * *

 _Hola libreta que Magnus se empeña en que llame diario._

 _Es la primera vez que te escribo porque desde que te encontré envuelta en papel regalo verde brillante con una tarjeta que decía "Para garbancito de tu brujo favorito" me has parecido innecesaria y una pérdida de tiempo. Quiero decir ¿Por qué las personas escribirían lo que les pasa de manera que parezca un libro, pero que nadie leerá? Es tonto, para eso ellas mismas viven la historia en carne propia, y de cualquier modo tiene memoria para recordarla en el futuro. Pero bueno, aquí me tienes, escribiéndote a las tres de la mañana en la sala del loft después de haber salido a hurtadillas de la cama tratando de no despertar a Magnus, todo como si yo fuera un ladrón o estuviera haciendo algo malo. Aunque si podría estar haciendo algo malo: Escribiéndote en lugar de dormir. Se supone que mañana Jace, Izzy y yo iríamos a investigar tráfico de sangre en una zona baja de Nueva York. Y, aun sabiéndolo ¡Aquí estoy! , y créeme que tienes suerte. Si otra persona te hubiera obsequiado te hubiera abandonado en el fondo de algún cajón, pero como fue Magnus decidí usarte pese a que, repito, me parece tonto._

 _Bueno, yo soy Alec y soy un cazador de sombras que vive con un brujo llamado Magnus Bane en una zona llamada Brooklyn. Debo señalar que Magnus ha tenido una larga vida de libertinaje, que por cierto yo ya acepte. Pero seguramente eso lo debió de haber heredado de su padre. Como sea, digo esto porque lo que voy a escribir es parte de un recuerdo que no quiero olvidar, porque me enseño lo que era capaz de hacer por las personas que quiero, ya me entenderás. Todo empezó cuando conocí a un brujo. Pero no Magnus. Un brujo mucho menos agradable._

 _Mañana te explico de qué hablo, ahora debo dormirme_

 _Alec_


	2. Tairen Bane

Alec estaba leyendo un libro en la sala del loft cuando Magnus entró

-Alexander- Dijo el brujo emocionado. Alec cerró el libro y sonrió cuando su novio se acercó a saludarlo con un beso en los labios

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el cazador

-Nos han invitado a una fiesta- Informó el brujo. Alec levantó una ceja en su dirección y Magnus se corrigió rápidamente- ¡Reunión! Una aburrida reunión donde no habrá alcohol o baile en lo absoluto- Alec soltó una risita mientras se estiraba para dejar el libro sobre la mesa de centro

\- Ya veo- Comentó- ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Quién fue? ¿Para celebrar que?- Magnus se sentó en el otro sofá frente al cazador

\- Bueno, primero porque es una fiesta de brujos y yo soy un brujo. Y debo añadir que no cualquier brujo, así que es prácticamente un requisito necesario que cualquier fiesta tenga mi nombre en la lista- Alec rodó los ojos. Obviamente era una fiesta y no una sobria reunión como Magnus había dicho- Segundo, lo organiza el espiral y tercero, es como una especie de celebración para los brujos que deciden salir al mundo-

-¿Cómo una graduación?- Preguntó Alec y Magnus arrugó la nariz

-Realmente los brujos no nos graduamos nunca porque jamás terminamos de aprender. Pero si así quiere denominarla, está bien – Alec suspiró y recostó su cabeza en el sofá

-¿Es necesario que yo vaya?- Preguntó- Sabes que no me gustan mucho las fiestas, además que no conoceré a nadie ahí-

-¡Claro que es necesario!- Exclamó Magnus, después se cambió de sofá, sentándose junto a Alec- Todo el mundo llevara a su pareja ¿Te imaginas verme llegar a mí, el gran brujo de Brooklyn, solo?- Alec se rió de nuevo- Además, me conoces a mí. Con eso basta- El nephilim miró hacia el libro sobre la mesa. No le gustaban las fiestas, no le gustaba estar en medio de tantas personas, y no le gustaba conocer a nuevas personas con una personalidad lo suficientemente extrovertida como para que sea necesario pensar en un nuevo tema de conversación cada minuto. Aunque Magnus, obviamente, era la gran excepción. Y Alec estaba seguro de que probablemente era la única.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó y Magnus parecía querer saltar de la dicha- Pero te advierto que no te dejare escoger lo que me vaya a poner- El brujo se rió

-Bueno, Isabelle puede ayudarme con eso- Alec sabía que necesitaba ayuda con su ropa, y también sabía que su hermana era más sobria y menos brillosa comparada con Magnus. Así que asintió. De un momento a otro le dieron ganas de tomarse un oscuro café, así que se levantó y empezó a dirigirse a la cocina

-Alec- Llamó Magnus y el nephilim se giró- Es probable que algunas personas, en su mayoría tal vez brujos, estén prestándote demasiada atención ese día. Pero no te preocupes, tu solo ignóralos- El cazador frunció el ceño

-¿Atención a mí?- Preguntó- ¿Por qué?- Magnus parecía sentirse algo incómodo con lo que sea que iba a decir, algo muy extraño en el

\- Porque yo soy Magnus Bane- Explicó- Muchas de las personas más deseadas por todos, submundos y mundanos, han salido conmigo. Lo que seguramente hará que todos piensen que debo de tener algún nivel alto de exigencia- Alec giró su cabeza un poco

-Sigo sin entender- Confesó- ¿Estás diciéndome que debo tener buenos modales o algo así?- Magnus soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta el cazador

-Estoy diciéndote que probablemente todos pensaran que eres un dios en la cama lo que, si me permites aclarar, no es del todo falso. Muchos querrán ligarse contigo y descubrir que es lo especial que me hizo salir por primera vez con un cazador de sombras. Pero ya te dije cariño, solo ignóralos. Y yo estaré contigo así que tampoco tendrán alguna oportunidad- El brujo sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras Alec lo miraba mudo. El nephilim repitió en su cabeza todo lo que Magnus acababa de decir y no podía creerlo

-Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que cuando entremos todos pensaran que soy un dios en la cama? ¿¡Estarán pensando eso?!- Magnus se encogió de hombros

-Es una gran posibilidad- Alec cerró los ojos mientras sentía una vergüenza anticipada

-¿Puedo cambiar de opinión respecto a ir?- Magnus sonrió

-No, demasiado tarde. Iremos juntos- Alec sintió una presión en el pecho: Timidez, vergüenza. ¿Cómo vería a las personas a los ojos? ¿Qué les diría? Magnus le dio a Alec un beso en la mejilla para después esquivarlo y dirigirse a la cocina mientras tarareaba una canción que Alec no logró reconocer.

* * *

Unos días después llegó la hora de la fiesta. El lugar estaba iluminado por muchas luces de colores que parecían bailar en el techo, en el suelo había esparcido un montón de pedacitos de algún tipo de papel brillante, y la música era alta y en un idioma extraño. Alec supuso que debía de ser algo como tailandés o Noruego, de todos modos la mayoría de brujos habían estado por todo el mundo y hablaban muchas lenguas. Habían muchas personas, algunas en el centro bailando, otras en la mesa de comidas, otras hablando entre sí en pequeños grupos y otras haciendo filas para ir al baño. Muchos traían pareja: Algunos mundanos seguramente con los que se divertían, vampiros por si querían compartir algunos milenios con una pareja estable, hombres lobo por si sus gustos se iban hacia lo rudo, o hadas por si se encaminaba más hacia algo exótico. Y Alec, el único cazador de sombras.

Magnus lucía emocionado y feliz, después de todo las fiestas eran para el algo así como un ambiente natural. Como algo que poco a poco se había vuelto parte de él.

-¿Magnus?- Escucharon que una voz femenina dijo. Ambos chicos se giraron y se encontraron con una chica bastante baja con la piel blanca como porcelana. Vampira. Ella se dio cuenta que sí era el brujo y sonrió-Me imagine que ibas a venir pero no creí que tan temprano ¿No era costumbre tuya llegar tarde para llamar más la atención?-

\- Llegaba tarde por otros asuntos - Informó el brujo- La atención siempre la tengo, sin importar si llego temprano o tarde- La chica rodó los ojos y pareció fijarse en Alec

-¿Quién es esta hermosa criatura que te acompaña? Creí que no salías con nephilim- Magnus le sonrió

-Amanda, él es Alec. Alec, ella es Amanda. Hizo parte del clan de Camille en los años 1800 aproximadamente, antes de mudarse de ciudad y cambiar de clan- Alec asintió

-Un placer- Dijo. Ella entrecerró un poco los ojos y levanto ligeramente las comisuras de su boca

-El placer es todo mío, bello chico de ojos azules- Respondió con una voz tan lenta y melosa que si una serpiente hablara tendría esa voz- Es agradable conocer a mortales tan preciosos, como una perla, que son dignos de recordar- Alec abrió la boca pero nada salió. No necesitaba ser experto para saber que la chica estaba tratando de ligarlo ¡Y era la primera persona que Alec conocía en la fiesta! Le esperaría una larga noche. Alec se dio cuenta que Magnus abría la boca y creyó que el brujo diría algo en su ayuda

-En realidad siempre me ha gustado pensar en Alec como en una especie de mezcla entre zafiro y plata- Corrigió el brujo, haciendo que Amanda sonriera cómplice. Alec miró a Magnus suplicante y el brujo notó la mirada- Bueno Amanda seguramente nos veremos en otro momento de la noche-

\- Te estaré esperando Bane- Advirtió ella antes de girarse y perderse en medio de un grupo de personas que estaban bailando

-¿Saliste con ella?- Pregunto Alec sin poder evitarlo. Magnus se giró a verlo

-No lo hice- Respondió Magnus- Pero no vayas a preguntarme lo mismo cada vez que conozcas a alguien ¿De acuerdo? Cuando volvamos a casa si quieres te explico la historia con las personas de aquí que te hayan llamado la atención porque, como supondrás, es algo larga- Alec asintió mirando hacia las personas y frunciendo el ceño. No le gustaba la idea de estar en una fiesta donde probablemente todos los invitados habían dormido con su novio, pero Magnus tenía razón, ya hablarían de eso después.

\- Vaya, un chico malo- Alec buscó al proveniente de la voz: Un mundano de piel pálida vestido con ropa apretada que se movía de una forma vulgar- Ahora estoy con alguien pero después puedo atenderte perfectamente bien. Hoy trabajo gratis- Alec se quedó en shock, pero se salvó de responder porque Magnus le tomó la muñeca y lo estaba llevando hacia algún lado

-Creo que vi a alguien- Decía el brujo, quien al parecer no había escuchado la insinuación del mundano. Mientras caminaba Alec notó algunas miradas de los invitados, algunos lo miraban coquetamente y otros con rabia, tal vez porque les había ganado a Magnus. Alec sonrió orgulloso y siguió de cerca a su novio- ¡Tessa!- Dijo Magnus. Momentos después una chica de cabello castaño llegó hasta ellos

-Magnus ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!- Tessa y Magnus se abrazaron, y cuando al fin se separaron ambos sonreían.- Hola Alec, también es un placer volver a verte- Saludó la chica

\- Igual- Respondió Alec- ¿De casualidad Jem vino contigo?- Alec se sentía extraño al ser el único Cazador de sombras, tal vez un poco de compañía lo ayudara.

-El sí vendrá, pero más tarde- Comentó ella. Después se giró hacia Magnus- Oye Magnus, quisiera que vinieras conmigo para presentarte a mi profesor del último año, hay algunos hechizos que estoy segura que tú sabes hacer mejor – Magnus miró a Alec. Este último seguía sintiéndose extraño por estar en medio de tantas personas, pero también sabía que debía tratar de socializar por si solo sin la ayuda de su novio

-Está bien, ve- Concedió Alec- Estaré por ahí- Magnus sonrió

-No tardaré- Dijo antes de girarse y seguir a Tessa a través de un grupo de personas. Alec miró hacia la pista de baile donde todos se atiborraban buscando espacio. No iría ahí. Después miró hacia la mesa de comidas y pensó que podría tomar alguna bebida en lo que esperaba a Magnus .

Cuando llegó se encontró con vasos con líquidos de muchos colores, algunos fluorescentes. Entonces recordó como el novio de su hermana, Simón, había sido convertido en rata por beber algo en una fiesta como esas. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, de repente ya no tenía sed.

-Hola cosa bonita- Dijo una chica hada amarilla acercándose a Alec- ¿Qué es?- Alec la miró extrañado y abrió la boca pero fue interrumpido por otra chica hada que llegaba del lado opuesto

-El, obviamente, es un nephilim- Dijo un hada purpura-¿Nunca habías visto uno?-

-¿Una especia nueva?- Preguntó entonces el hada amarilla, haciendo que la purpura gruñera

\- Llevan años caminando sobre la tierra- Respondió de mala gana- Tu eres una idiota que no sale del reino de las hadas- Después esta hada se señaló a si misma- ¿Ves? Sigo viva, lo que significa que es verdad- Alec miró de nuevo al hada amarilla quien contestó

\- ¿Según quién?- Preguntó- ¿Alguna extraña fuerza determina si es verdad o no?-

-A quién le importa- Respondió la purpura volviendo a centrar su atención en Alec- Perdónala, es una adicta a las flores del loto. Probablemente no debí haberla traído conmigo- Un sonido extraño salió de la garganta del hada amarilla

-¡No estas muerta!- Notó- Es verdad, realmente no debiste traerme-

-Acabo de decirlo- Dijo el hada purpura en un tono de fastidio

-¿Por qué?- Respondió la otra- ¿No le agrado a la fuerza?-

-Tal vez la fuerza me ame y está cansada de que hagas preguntas – Intentó la purpura.

-¿Peleando de nuevo?- Alec vio a una nueva chica hada acercarse, solo que esta tenía el cabello verde- ¿Nunca se cansan?-

-Ella no responde a mis preguntas- Acusó el hada amarilla.

-Tu no dejas de hacerlas- contraataco la purpura. Pero el hada de cabello verde las estaba ignorando al darse cuenta de la presencia de Alec .

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó.

-Soy Alec- Respondió el cazador.

\- Me parece que es el nuevo pasatiempo de Bane- Respondió la amarilla desinteresada

-¿De Magnus Bane?-Dijo sorprendida la de cabello verde. Alec asintió extrañado ¿Por qué parecía tan sorprendida? – Creí que Magnus no salía con nephilim- La de cabello purpura miró a Alec significativamente.

-Pero por esta belleza cualquiera haría una excepción- Alec miró a las tres hadas con desconfianza. No le agradaban mucho esas criaturas, y francamente tampoco le gustaba el tema de conversación.

-¿Dónde está ahora tu chico?- Le pregunto la de cabello verde entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección. Alec miró a su alrededor pero no vio a Magnus en ninguna parte .

-Hablando con amigos suyos, supongo- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces ella le tomó una mano y lo jaló.

-Baila conmigo Alec- Dijo mientras lo arrastraba a la pista. Alec pudo sentir como cada uno de los cuerpos a su alrededor se restregaban al suyo al ir pasando a su lado. Trataba de zafarse del hada pero ella logró guiarlo hasta el centro de la pista de baile justo a tiempo cuando empezaba una nueva canción. El hada empezó a moverse alrededor del cuerpo de Alec con movimientos gráciles como una serpiente. Alec no sabía bailar así que quiso quedarse quieto, pero ella tomó sus manos y las guió a su cintura para tener un agarre antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás.

-No bailas mal- Observó ella y Alec casi quiso soltar una carcajada. No bailaba mal, bailaba terrible. El hada jugó con las manos de Alec levantándolas por sobre su cabeza o haciendo que el nephilim la cargara. Una vez terminada la canción ella le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se giró para perderse en medio de todas las personas. Alec miró sorprendido en la dirección en la que ella habia desaparecido, y después tuvo que soportar de nuevo la sensación de todos esos cuerpos restregándose al suyo para poder salir de ahí.

Finalmente regresó a la mesa de bebidas y tenía tanta sed que ya no le importaba ser convertido en rata. Tomó un vaso de algo azul que le daba confianza, probablemente porque se parecían a las chispas de Magnus al hacer magia, y empezó a acercar el vaso a su boca.

-No deberías beber eso- Habló una voz masculina- A menos que te gusten los huesos y perseguir tu propia cola- Alec bajó el vaso y buscó el origen de la voz: Era un chico que parecía de veinte años, tenía piel muy oscura, cabello negro muy corto y ojos de gato. Pero no cdel tono de los de Magnus, estos ojos eran rojos. Parecían más los ojos de un demonio.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Alec.

-Porque soy un brujo- Contestó el chico- Y porque yo hice el hechizo. Soy Tairen Houl- Alec lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, había algo en él, pero no podía definir qué. El brujo levantó una mano y la sacudió junto al vaso que Alec sostenía. Inmediatamente chispas azules salieron de sus dedos y la bebida dejo de ser azul para convertirse en roja- Mejor bebe eso- Alec miró la nueva bebida y después al brujo. Definitivamente esa nueva ya no le daba confianza. El nephilim sintió una mano en la suya y la girarse vio a Magnus quitándole el vaso y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Mejor no bebas eso- Contrapuso el brujo- Y tu Tairen, no vuelvas a tratar de envenenar a mi novio- Alec lo miró horrorizado ¿Envenenar?

-Eres un exagerado Bane- Dijo Tairen restándole importancia- No era veneno-

-Para mí cualquier cosa que atente contra su bienestar es veneno- Respondió Magnus serio. Después miro el vaso y pasó una mano sobre el líquido. Inmediatamente chispas azules cayeron a la bebida tratando de descifrarla - Y volverlo una estatua de sal ciertamente atenta contra su bienestar- Agregó el brujo. Tairen chasqueó la lengua.

-Te has vuelto aburrido- Comentó.

-Y tú molesto como una mosca- Respondió Magnus.

-Magnus, ya déjalo- Intervino Alec- Vamos y me presentas a más de tus amigos- Magnus asintió en su dirección y empezaron a girarse cuando Tairen habló.

-Oh, yo no soy su amigo- Dijo este- Yo era su novio- Alec se tensó. Magnus inmediatamente se giró encarando a Tairen.

\- ¡Jamás fui nada tuyo!- Dijo el brujo- Alec te juro que jamás fui nada de él. Tuvimos una cita y yo ya quería irme cuando él ni siquiera había llegado - Alec le creía a Magnus. Vio a Tairen quien sonreía

\- Fuimos novios- Repitió este- Y es hora de que todos en esta fiesta sepan una gran verdad. Todos deben enterarse que eres malo en la cama-

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Exclamó Magnus- ¡Soy fantástico! Tengo cuatrocientos años de experiencia-

-Magnus…- Empezó Alec empezando a sentirse realmente incómodo

\- ¡Alec me está diciendo que soy un principiante!- Acusó Magnus. Alec suspiró

\- Esta bien, no importa- Magnus logró calmarse y se cruzó de brazos

-No soy un principiante- Volvió a repetir.

\- Me da igual lo que creas, igual lo comunicare- Tairen se giró y se fue a paso decidido. Magnus empezó a caminar para seguirlo pero Alec le tomo la muñeca y no lo dejo avanzar.

-Magnus déjalo. Seguramente todos aquí saben que no eres ningún principiante- Magnus miró a su novio y suspiró.

\- Tienes razón. Ven, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas-

Alec y Magnus se divirtieron en lo que quedó de la noche. El brujo no volvió a dejar al nephilim solo, y le presentó a personas más agradables que las que Alec había conocido por su cuenta. Ambos bailaron y comieron y se rieron. Como dirían algunos: Magnus salvó la velada.

Después de algunas horas ambos volvieron al loft. Habían bebido tanto y estaban tan eufóricos que se reían por cualquier cosa. Juntos, apoyados en el otro, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de su hogar.

-Las llaves- Dijo Alec señalando la puerta.

\- Tú las tienes- Respondió Magnus en tono adormilado. Alec recordó que así era y metió la mano en su bolsillo encontrándolo vacío.

-No están- Dijo riéndose.

-Oh Edom- Exclamó Magnus también riéndose.

-Por el ángel- Corrigió Alec tratando de acercarse a la pared para tener más apoyo.

-Tú dices por el ángel porque eres un sexy cazador- Dijo Magnus- Yo no soy un cazador-

-Quiero escucharte decir por el ángel- Pidió Alec- Al menos solo una vez – Magnus sonrió y se acercó también a la pared.

-Por el ángel- Dijo sintiéndose extraño - ¿Debería haberlo dicho en algún contexto?- Alec sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla.

-Lo dijiste perfectamente. Te amo- El ojiazul se acercó a Magnus y juntó sus labios. Magnus se acercó a Alec y sonrió contra su boca- Debemos entrar- Dijo Alec separándose.

\- ¿Para qué?- Magnus miró el suelo a su alrededor- Podemos dormir aquí, y mañana cuando no este borracho intentaré abrir la puerta con magia-

\- No estas borracho- Dijo Alec riéndose- Solo eufórico- Magnus sonrió.

-Se lo que es estar borracho. No recuerdo como hacer magia para abrir la puerta- Magnus frunció el ceño mientras miraba analizando la cerradura.

-Usa tus manos- Le recordó Alec- Tus dedos. Tus chispas azules- Magnus sonrió.

-Lo único azul que puedo recordar ahora son tus ojos- Alec se rió y paso sus manos por el cuello de Magnus.

-Los estás viendo ahora, no es justo, no te estas esforzando en recordar y así nunca abriremos la puerta- Magnus miró de nuevo la cerradura y trató de recordar, pero estaba en blanco. En lo único que podía pensar era en Alec junto a el.

-¿Qué hay de ti y tu fuerza nephilim?- Preguntó Magnus tratando de zafarse de la responsabilidad

-¿Quieres que destruya tu puerta?- Preguntó Alec confundido. Magnus se hizo a un lado y uso sus manos para dejarle en claro a Alec que era toda suya. El ojiazul se rió y golpeó su costado contra la madera, pero estaba tan inestable que la puerta no cedió y el solo se rió más – Está bien, puede que estemos un poco borrachos- Aceptó. Magnus volvió a acercarse a él y pasó un dedo por su mejilla

-Lo que hace la situación más interesante- Comentó. Alec sonrió mientras volvía a acercarse a besar a Magnus. El brujo correspondió al principio pero después se alejó de golpe haciendo que Alec hiciera un sonido de molestia.

-¡Ya se!- Exclamó Magnus y se agachó para correr una planta que había en el suelo. Detrás de esta había una única llave. Magnus la levantó triunfal.

-¿Desde hace cuento tienes eso ahí?- Preguntó Alec mirando la llave- Es peligroso-

-No sé- Dijo Magnus mirando a la llave con el ceño fruncido- No recuerdo cuando la puse ahí, ni siquiera si lo hice yo. Solo pensé en que todo el mundo siempre tiene una llave escondida en la entrada de su casa, así que supuse que la mía estaría detrás de la planta- Alec se rió.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó- Yo no tengo una llave-

\- Tú vives en una iglesia- Obvió Magnus- Una iglesia que además está protegida con magia. ¿Para qué usarían llave?-

-Tú eres un brujo- Contraatacó Alec- Puedes abrir la puerta la cantidad de veces que quieras con magia, tampoco necesitas llave-

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Magnus acercándose a la cerradura- Ser un brujo no me sirve para no estar borracho-

-¿No lo debería evitar tu sistema?- Preguntó Alec viendo como Magnus trataba de meter la llave, pero no lo lograba

\- Debería. Pero lo de hoy, por ser fiesta de brujos, era alcohol especial- Magnus empezaba a impacientarse por no poder meter la llave, entonces Alec puso una mano sobre la suya y trató de guiarlo. Les tomó alrededor de cinco minutos, pero finalmente metieron la llave y entraron al loft.

-¡Casa!- Exclamó Magnus feliz mientras levantaba los brazos

-¿Y presidente?- Preguntó Alec cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡No sé!- Exclamó el brujo sonriendo. Alec se rió y le tomó la muñeca para guiarlo a la habitación. El ojiazul miró el armario y trató de buscar sus pijamas, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido encender la luz.

\- Esto debe ser- Dijo tomando la ropa y lanzándola sobre la cama. En unos minutos los dos ya estaban en pijama y tratando de dormir.

-Gracias por llevarme, fue divertido-Susurró Alec mientras abrazaba a su novio.

\- Cuando quieras- Respondió Magnus dándole un beso en la frente.


	3. Una gran verdad

Horas después sonó el timbre del loft. Magnus gruñó y se giró enterrando más su rostro en la almohada, pero volvió a sonar el timbre. Abrió lentamente los ojos e inmediatamente sintió una punzada de dolor de cabeza. Con una mueca miró su reloj. ¡Eran las ocho de la mañana! Después de una fiesta era un sacrilegio despertarse a esa hora, así que tomó la cobija y trató de cubrirse totalmente para volverse a dormir. Pero el timbre volvió a sonar.

-Si no eres importante juro que te convertiré en pulpo- Dijo gruñendo mientras volvía a abrir los ojos. Colocó los pies descalzos sobre el suelo y se levantó tratando de ignorar la resaca. Inmediatamente se sintió extraño, como si estuviera más ligero. Bajó la cabeza para mirarse a sí mismo y dio un grito ahogado. Llevaba puesta un pijama gris claro que consistía en una camisa y pantalón simples y holgados. Miró a Alec en la cama, el nephilim seguía durmiendo sobre su brazo en medio de un nido de cobijas y llevaba puesto un pantalón holgado de color dorado con una bata vino-tinto. Magnus sonrió, habían estado tan borrachos que se habían puesto la pijama del otro. De repente Alec lucia tan cómodo y tibio que Magnus quiso volver a acostarse junto a él, pero el timbre volvió a sonar. Suspiró y salió de la habitación. Llegó a la cocina y oprimió el botón de voz.

\- SOY EL GRAN BRUJO DE BROOKLYN. QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, SEGURO QUE PUEDES VOLVER MAS TARDE Y DEJAR DE TOCAR EL TIMBRE COMO SI TU VIDA DEPENDIERA DE ELLO- Dijo molesto.

\- Magnus, abre la puerta perezoso- Respondió una voz. Magnus sabía que un cliente jamas se hubiera atrevido a responderle al gran brujo de Brooklyn de ese modo. Debía de ser alguien que Magnus conocía, y tenía curiosidad. Así que lo dejó pasar.

Estaba esperando de brazos cruzados cuando vio a Tairen entrar. Entonces dio un suspiro dramático.

-De haber sabido que eras tú no me habría tomado la molestia de levantarme. Largo de mi hogar-

-Magnus ¿Que ya no saludas a un amigo?- Preguntó Tairen caminando hacia el

\- Lo hago- Respondió sonriendo- Por eso no te saludo a ti- Agregó. Tairen frunció el ceño pero después sonrió

-Claro, olvidaba que nosotros somos más que amigos-

\- Si- concordó Magnus- Se llama enemistad-

-Deja las tonterías- Habló Tairen avanzando hasta la sala y sentándose grácilmente en un sofá- Hay algo importante que debes saber- Magnus lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y siguiéndolo a la sala. Había despertado su curiosidad- He decidido cambiarme el nombre. Ahora seré Tairen Bane- Magnus soltó una carcajada mientras se daba cuenta que presidente estaba fuera de la ventana esperando entrar. El brujo se paró y caminó para abrirle a su gato ya que la noticia de Tairen no era de su interés

-¿Ahora vas a inventarle a los demás que nos casamos? Porque te advierto que nadie creerá eso- Magnus abrió la ventana y presidente saltó a sus brazos mientras refregaba su pelaje contra la ropa. Seguramente reconocía que era de Alec

\- Claro que no- Respondió Tairen sonriendo-Es solo que al fin me decidí en invocar a mi padre para conocerlo ¿Y qué crees? Resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Asmodeo- Magnus se quedó viéndolo congelado. Presidente al parecer se aburrió y saltó de sus brazos.

\- No puedes hablar enserio- Dijo el brujo.

-Es enserio- Dijo Tairen parándose y acercándose a Magnus- Ahora lo entiendo, somos iguales de poderosos, tenemos ojos de gato, nuestra magia es azul… Magnus, tú y yo somos hermanos-

* * *

Alec abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de evitar que el dolor de cabeza aumentara. Estiró una mano a su lado pero sintió el lugar de Magnus vacío. Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie. Pasó la mirada por toda la habitación pero no vio a su novio en ninguna parte, en su lugar se sintió como si estuviera envuelto en una nube, así que se miró. Llevaba puesta una suave pijama de Magnus. Sonrió mientras trataba de arreglarse el nudo de la bata, seguramente anoche se habían equivocado. Caminó hasta la puerta pero se detuvo cuando escuchó voces en la sala. Lentamente se acercó al umbral y trató de escuchar.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? Ni tu ni el me agradan- Decía Magnus en un tono serio.

-No lo hagas por el- Habló una voz que a Alec le resulto conocida pero no podía distinguirla- Es técnicamente nuestro deber. Dime Magnus ¿Nunca has querido tener un hermano?- Alec frunció el ceño, no sabía que Magnus tuviese hermanos

-De hecho nunca me importó- Aceptó el brujo.

\- ¿No eras tú ese brujo que iba por todos lados haciendo públicos sus deseos de vivirlo todo?- Preguntó esa otra voz- No has vivido lo que es tener un hermano. Yo tampoco lo elegí Magnus, pero así lo quiso el destino. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tener un hermano, porque yo si quiero uno- Alec escuchó un silencio que creyó nunca iba a terminar, pero finalmente Magnus habló.

\- No sé ser hermano- Dijo su novio en un tono que sonaba sorprendido de su propia confesión.

\- Solo has todo lo que yo te diga- Respondió esa voz- Yo soy tu hermano mayor después de todo-

-¿Hermano?- Pregunto Alec extrañado y finalmente salió. En medio de la sala Magnus se estaba abrazando con otro chico. Se acercó lentamente a ellos, Magnus tenía las manos caídas mientras el otro chico lo apretaba fuertemente a el - ¿Magnus?- Preguntó para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente ambos chicos se separaron y Alec reconoció al otro, era el brujo Tairen, quien había querido envenenarlo la noche pasada- Tairen- Dijo reconociéndolo.

-Ahora mi nombre completo es Tairen Bane- Informó, después pasó una mano sobre los hombros de Magnus- Me he casado con Magnus- Este último se alejó bruscamente, pero Tairen solo se rió -Está bien Magnus, ser hermanos es hacernos bromas mutuamente- Magnus frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-Trata de que no se vuelva una costumbre- Pidió.

-¿Hermanos? – Preguntó Alec- Magnus ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que él era tu hermano?-

-Porque me entere hace menos de veinte minutos- Respondió el brujo- Al parecer también es hijo de Asmodeo- Ahora Alec lo entendía, por eso era que Tairen le resultada familiar, tenían facciones que eran muy parecidas a las de Magnus. Sin duda era su hermano. Tairen miró a Magnus con curiosidad.

\- Nunca te he escuchado referirte a él como padre- Observó- ¿No crees que la persona que nos dio la vida merece algo de respeto?- Magnus puso una mano en su barbilla y realmente parecía estar considerándolo.

-No, no lo creo- Dijo al fin- Pero lo que sí creo es que ya es hora de que te vayas, no sé qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza pero después de una fiesta no se madruga. Es ley- Tairen se cruzó de brazos.

-En realidad esperaba que pudiéramos desayunar juntos. Ya sabes, cómo dos hermanos- Miró a Alec como si hubiera olvidado que estaba ahí- Y el, por supuesto- Magnus miró a Alec y el nephilim sabía que todo estaba en sus manos. Era su decisión. Alec se mordió el labio mientras veía a Tairen sonreír con autosuficiencia, no le agradaba, pero era hermano de Magnus. ¡Era su hermano! Aun no podía creerlo, pero debía tener una buena relación con él por el simple hecho de tener parentesco con su novio. Estúpidas reglas sociales.

-Claro- Dijo al fin y notó como Magnus cerraba los ojos como si hubiera recibido una mala noticia- Desayunemos todos- Tairen sonrió aún más y sin pedir algún permiso caminó derecho a la cocina. Magnus miró a su hermano hasta que este ya no podía escucharlo y después avanzó hasta Alec.

-Alec no tienes que hacer esto- Susurró- Créeme, será todo un placer echarlo de aquí- Alec se rió suavemente.

-Magnus es tu hermano- Le recordó- No podemos echarlo- Alec escuchó ruidos de platos provenientes de la cocina- Además parece que ya está cocinando-

-Puede que no sea mi hermano- Dijo Magnus meditando- Invocare a Asmodeo para preguntarle- Alec negó con la cabeza

-No vayas a invocar a tu padre, eso es peligroso- Magnus se cruzó de brazos rebelde.

-Soy un brujo- Le recordó por milésima vez en su vida, Alec siempre era tan sobreprotector con Magnus como lo era con sus hermanos

-Y no quiero que te pase nada- Le respondió el ojiazul con una voz tan desgarradoramente tierna que Magnus bajó los brazos.

-¡¿Van a venir o me dejaran cocinando solo?!- Preguntó Tairen desde la cocina. Alec recordó que la noche anterior ese brujo había tratado de envenenarlo

-¡Ya vamos!- Dijo inmediatamente mientras tomaba la mano de Magnus y lo arrastraba a la cocina para evitar dejar mucho tiempo solo a Tairen con la comida.

* * *

Para Magnus el desayuno fue molesto. Extrañamente notaba que Alec hacía un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con Tairen y no entendía porque. Ese brujo había estado todo el tiempo hablando de su actual vida o de lo que había vivido. Era mayor que Magnus por veinte años, y extrañamente había estado en los mismos lugares que este último. Magnus no sabía si era coincidencia o si su "Hermano" había querido copiar su vida. Tairen vivía en un loft Manhattan, y había tenido una vida igual o tal vez más libertina que la de Magnus. Afortunadamente, y Magnus lo celebraba, Tairen actualmente era un aburrido soltero.

Finalmente su hermano se había ido, no sin antes despedirse de Magnus con otro abrazo. Magnus había pasado el resto del día con Alec y había evitado tocar el tema de Tairen. Finalmente la noche llegó. Magnus abrazó a Alec y jugó con los mechones de su cabello negro hasta que el nephilim se durmió. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarlo y salió de la habitación. Desde la noche anterior sin necesidad de comentar nada parecía haberse decidido que Magnus usaría la pijama gris de Alec y este último la dorada y vino-tinto de Magnus. A Magnus le gustaba ese juego, nada era mejor que tener el aroma de Alec sobre su piel.

Caminó hasta el estudio y cerró la puerta con llave. Buscó un libro en la biblioteca, lo sacó y buscó la página que necesitaba. Alec le había prohibido convocar a Asmodeo, pero el necesitaba saber si Tairen era su hermano o no. Después de encontrar la página dibujó un pentagrama en el suelo, encendió velas negras y recitó las palabras para invocar a su padre. Minutos después un hilo de humo negro empezó a desprenderse de cada grabado del pentagrama, y poco a poco el humo negro empezó a condensarse hasta ser una nubosidad que iba tomando forma. La de su padre.

Asmodeo se formó en medio del pentagrama, flotando en medio de humo negro y mirando alrededor curioso.

-Magnus, creí que no ibas a volver a invocarme- Dijo Asmodeo- Pero ahora que lo has hecho te recomiendo cambiar ese librero de ahí. Es del siglo pasado- Magnus miró su librero, en primer lugar lo había comprado hace menos de un año. En segundo lugar Asmodeo era un príncipe del infierno, así que no salía de ahí. Y tercero y más importante, no le importaba en absoluto su opinión.

-Te llame por una única razón- Dijo Magnus entrecerrando los ojos en su dirección- Solo respóndeme algo. ¿Tengo hermanos?- El demonio soltó una carcajada estridente, y Magnus temió que Alec se despertara por el ruido.

\- ¿Así que tu cazador no sabe que me has invocado?- Preguntó Asmodeo leyendo la mente de su hijo- ¿Qué pasaría si empezara a gritar? ¿O creara un incendio? ¿Él se enojaría?- Magnus retó a su padre con la mirada.

\- ¿Tengo hermanos?- Repitió ignorándolo.

-Si te refieres a Tairen- Habló Asmodeo, quien ahora lucía aburrido- Lamento informarte que es verdad. Él también es hijo mío, así que podrías denominarlo tu hermano- Magnus cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza para que el demonio no se diera cuenta de lo que eso lo afectaba. No era verdad lo que le había dicho a Tairen, si había pensado en como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera tenido un hermano. Se imaginaba que hubiera viajado por el mundo con él, que hubieran compartido juntos sus años de inmortalidad mucho más de lo que lo había hecho con Ragnor o Catarina. Pero teniendo en cuenta que su madre murió, y que su padre era un demonio a quien prefería no invocar, descartó esa posibilidad hace años. Ahora resulta que era verdad, tenía un hermano. Pero su hermano era Tairen Houl, un molesto brujo con el que había tenido una cita a ciegas hace años. Una chica lo había instado a ir, y Magnus nunca se negaba a una cita. Debió suponer que esa chica solo le programaría una cita con alguien desagradable tal vez apropósito, solo cinco minutos bastaron para que Magnus deseara con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahí. Tairen era un egocéntrico, obsesivo, celoso. Normalmente a Magnus eso le hubiera resultado interesante, pero no fue sino ver a su cita para que le desagradara. Y ahora entendía porque: Le recordaba a Asmodeo. Es casi como si hubiera tenido una cita con su padre demonio. Qué asco.

-¿Magnus?- Preguntó Asmodeo llamando la atención del brujo. Magnus respiró hondo y volvió a mirarlo.

\- Es todo- Dijo simplemente. Asmodeo parecía estar a punto de decir algo más pero Magnus abrió el libro y recito las palabras para que se esfumara. Un viento empezó a salir del pentagrama y el cuerpo de Asmodeo de nuevo empezó a convertirse en humo a medida que iba desapareciendo. Magnus cerró el libro y observo hasta que el humo desapareció completamente. Después dejo el libro en el librero, ocultó el pentagrama con su escritorio y volvió a su cuarto para acostarse junto a Alec.


	4. La fiesta

Al día siguiente Alec despertó primero que Magnus y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar café. Estaba buscado azúcar cuando Magnus llegó y lo abrazó por detrás.

-Buen día dulzura- Dijo Magnus.

-Buenos días Magnus- Dijo Alec girándose y dándole un beso en los labios.

\- ¿Haces café?- Preguntó Magnus viendo hacia la cafetera. Alec abrió la boca para responder pero fue interrumpido por un ruido que parecía fuego arder. Magnus se giró y se asomó a la sala. Alec lo siguió curioso y ambos vieron como las llamas de la chimenea parecían estar bailando entre sí. El brujo se acercó y pasó una mano en medio del fuego, esta no salió quemada en lo absoluto, pero en medio de sus dedos había una tarjeta negra.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Alec acercándose. Magnus abrió la tarjeta y la leyó en silencio.

\- Es una fiesta- Comunicó, y era la primera vez que Alec notaba que Magnus hablaba de una fiesta usando un tono que no era feliz o emocionado.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-

\- Me invitan a mí y a Tairen- Dijo Magnus en un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá- Supongo que él no perdió tiempo de decirle al submundo que somos hermanos- Alec se acercó hasta él y recibió la tarjeta. Era verdad, una fiesta de hadas se celebraría esa noche y Magnus había sido invitado junto con "Tairen Bane" No decía nada de Alec en ningún lado- No quiero ir- Añadió el brujo. Alec bajó la invitación y lo miró divertido.

\- ¿Magnus Bane no ira a una fiesta a la que se le invita?- Le preguntó.

-No si tu no vas conmigo- Repuso Magnus rebelde.

-Magnus, él es tu hermano-Dijo Alec tratando de ser comprensivo- No te preocupes por mí-Magnus arrojó la tarjeta sobre la mesa de la sala y recostó su cabeza en el sofá.

-No iré a ninguna fiesta sin ti- Volvió a repetir. Alec suspiró, Magnus le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Se supone que su deber como novio era llevarse bien con la familia de su pareja, con Asmodeo era imposible, pero había un hermano y Alec al menos quería intentarlo. Sabía que si Tairen y Magnus lograban acercarse a lo mejor algún día serían grandes hermanos, y eso podría hacer a Magnus feliz. El cazador se sentó junto a él en la sala.

-Magnus…- Decía pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un celular. El y Magnus giraron el rostro hacia el comedor donde un celular vibraba insistentemente. Era de Alec. El cazador se levantó y llegó hasta el aparato donde identifico la llamada entrante, era Isabelle.

-¿Hola? ¿Izzy?- Preguntó. Magnus se irguió y lo miró atento.

-Alec, tienes que venir al instituto- Dijo su hermana en tono urgente.

-¿Por qué, que pasa?-

\- Un hombre lobo llamó para informar que encontró el cadáver de una niña en Times Quare- Dijo Isabelle apurada- ¡Una niña Alec! No más de ocho años- Su hermana realmente parecía afectada.

\- ¿Demonios?- Preguntó.

-Demonios- Confirmó ella- Su pecho había sido atravesado por lo que podría haber sido un aguijón gigante. Al menos así lo describió el hombre lobo. Jace y yo creemos que se trata de un demonio Rahab-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Alec. Isabelle parecía volver a hablar pero su teléfono fue arrancado de sus manos.

-¡Alec!- Habló Jace- ¿Estas bien? Que gusto. Tienes que traer tu trasero al instituto, tomar tu preciado arco y cualquier otra arma que necesites y después venir con nosotros. También despídete de tu amado brujo, no desistiremos hasta encontrar al demonio- Alec le dijo a su parabatai que estaría en el instituto en cinco minutos. Después colgó y apenas dejo su teléfono de nuevo sobre la mesa Magnus habló.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó preocupado.

-Un demonio- Informó el ojiazul- Mató a una niña usando un aguijón. Iremos a investigar-

…Magnus esperó pacientemente en la sala bebiendo su café mientras Alec se preparaba. Momentos después el ojiazul salió de la habitación apuntándose un chaleco negro. Magnus dejó su café sobre la mesa y se acercó a darle un abrazo.

-Ten cuidado- Le pidió y Alec le regresó el abrazo.

-Claro que sí, diviértete en la fiesta- Pidió en su lugar, Magnus se apartó y lo miró serio.

\- Alexander, ya dije mi opinión en cuanto a eso- Le recordó- Además no iré a una fiesta mientras tu estas cazando demonios-

\- Magnus, esta caza puede durar varias horas. Ya me hice la idea de que esta noche dormiré en el instituto. Además no quiero pensar que estarás aquí preocupado por mí- Magnus lo miró sorprendido- Ve con tu hermano a esa fiesta, distráete un poco, mañana te llamaré y te informare de como resulto todo-

\- Alec no puedo ir a una fiesta mientras tu vida está en peligro- Volvió a insistir el brujo. Alec se acercó y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Por favor, ve- Pidió de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- ¡Mañana te llamo!- Magnus se quedó quieto mientras veía a Alec salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda. No quería ir a esa fiesta, no quería ir con Tairen, pero sobre todo no quería ir sin Alec. Pero su cazador extrañamente se lo había pedido, y tal vez si era mejor distraerse en lugar de andar todo el día preocupado por Alec. El brujo tomó de nuevo su café, se lo terminó, y caminó hasta su habitación para elegir la ropa que llevaría esa noche a la ridícula fiesta.

…..Esa noche Alec, Jace e Isabelle abrieron las pesadas puertas del instituto y entraron. Los tres estaban agotados, sucios y hambrientos. Habían seguido la pista del demonio, pero no se habían encontrado con él. En su lugar parecieron llegar a un nido de Drevaks, la clase de demonios menos favorita de Isabelle, y Alec podía entender el porqué: A nadie podía agradarle un demonio con muchos dientes, ciego, y con la apariencia de una larva gigante.

Los tres nephilim caminaron derecho a la cocina donde Isabelle se sentó en una silla, Jace comenzó a hacer emparedados y Alec trataba de dibujar una runa curativa en el brazo de su parabatai.

-Jace, quédate quiero- Pidió Alec por enésima vez. Pero Jace continuó cortando queso para los emparedados.

-Alec ya te lo dije, tengo más hambre que dolor por esa cortada- Alec bufó pero siguió con su trabajo, Jace tenía un corte en todo el antebrazo y la sangre caía goteando al suelo. Obviamente eso necesitaba ser curado sin importar si el rubio tenía hambre o no.

-Alec ¿Volverás al loft?- Preguntó Isabelle y el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-Pasare esta noche aquí- Informó- Le dije a Magnus que dormiría en el instituto y él fue a una fiesta- Jace dejó el queso y se giró hacia Alec haciendo que este último dibujara un mal trazo de la runa.

-¡Jace!- Regañó, pero su parabatai lo ignoró.

-¡¿Dejaste que Magnus fuera a una fiesta solo?!- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Alec, él es el gran brujo de Brooklyn- Le recordó su hermana- La mitad del submundo quiere dormir con él. ¡Sin mencionar que unos meses antes él hubiera aceptado dormir con toda esa mitad en una misma noche!- Alec miró a sus hermanos fastidiado.

-Yo le pedí que fuera a la fiesta- Informó- Además el no ira solo. Ira con su hermano mayor- Jace abrió los ojos sorprendido e Isabelle se puso de pie.

-¿Magnus tiene un hermano mayor? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Preguntó su hermana en un tono que parecía casi indignado.

-No lo sabía- Contestó su hermano- Nos enteramos hace muy poco- Pero Isabelle no parecía escucharlo, sino que sonreía mientras aplaudía feliz.

-¡Tiene un hermano!- Celebró- Ahora cuando Magnus no pueda acompañarme al centro comercial le diré a ese otro hermano que lo haga. ¡Me divertiré tanto con el!- Jace miró curioso a Isabelle mientras se preguntaba para qué demonios una chica necesita compañía para ir al centro comercial. No es como si la compañía pagara o cargara las compras, básicamente solo estorbaría.

\- ¡Espera!- Pidió Alec horrorizado- Ese chico… No parece ser como Magnus- Isabelle chasqueó la lengua.

\- Lo dices solo porque amas a Magnus- Cortó ella.

\- No enserio- Insistió Alec- Y suponiendo que el quiera acompañarte a… lo que sea que vayas a hacer con él, te pido que no lo hagas. Por el momento lo más importante es que él y Magnus traten de solucionar las cosas entre ellos –

-¿No se llevan bien?- Preguntó Jace y Alec negó con la cabeza.

-No, y realmente espero que solucionen todo- Jace asintió hacia Alec dándole la razón y después miró serio a Izzy.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó ella aburrida- No diré o haré nada hasta que lo consideres conveniente- Alec asintió agradecido y Jace se giró de nuevo hacia el queso.

\- ¿Entonces estas dando por hecho que ese chico, por ser hermano mayor de tu brujo, lo cuidara?- Pregunto el rubio y Alec frunció el ceño.

-Magnus no necesita que nadie lo cuide- Resalto- Pero si llegara a necesitarlo entonces si, supongo que ese chico lo hará- Isabelle se puso de pie, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de agua.

-Suenas como si él no te agradara- Observó ella. Alec sabía que tenía razón, Tairen no le agradaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer

-Eso no importa- Respondió- Sigue siendo el hermano de Magnus y ellos deben estar juntos- Jace no estaba muy convencido con lo que le escuchaba decir a Alec, de todos modos no comento nada más y después de cortar el queso se quedó quieto para que su parabatai pudiera dibujarle la runa curativa.

* * *

Magnus y Tairen caminaban por las calles solitarias de Brooklyn a unas cuantas cuadras del loft. Era la madrugada pero no estaban asustados, ambos eran brujos muy poderosos y no le temían a ningún ladrón.

-Sabía que te divertirías- Decía Tairen. Magnus no había logrado hacer lo que Alec le había pedido, había estado muy preocupado por su nephilim y ni siquiera había bailado o bebido algo en la fiesta.

-Estuvo bien- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras trataba de decidir si era mejor esperar la llamada de Alec o llamarlo por su cuenta.

-¿Bien? Estuvo excelente- Celebró Tairen- Somos los hermanos más famosos del submundo, nuestro padre estaría orgulloso- Magnus arrugó la nariz al escucharlo.

\- ¿Nuestro padre estaría orgulloso?- Repitió- No entiendo cómo puedes tenerle consideración-

-Porque es nuestro padre- Obvió. Magnus suspiró y miro a su alrededor.

\- Aquí puedes abrir un portal y llegar a Manhattan- Informó no queriendo escuchar más sobre Asmodeo. Tairen miró alrededor pero frunció el ceño.

-No hemos llegado a tu loft- Notó.

-No es necesario que me acompañes- Respondió Magnus. Tairen se rió y pasó un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-Magnus no te hagas el difícil-Dijo divertido- Soy tu hermano mayor y te acompañare a tu casa. Y si es necesario pasaré la noche contigo- Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó. Tairen lo miró sin entender, pero luego comprendió y se rió.

-Hablo de acompañarte en tu loft- Aclaró- ¿Enserio creíste que me refería a acostarme contigo?-

-Sí, enserio lo creí- Respondió Magnus volviendo a mirar al frente- Pero te repito que no tienes que acompañarme, puedes hacer el portal aquí y llegar a…-

-¿Qué tan malo sería?- Interrumpió Tairen con una voz tan suave que Magnus se preguntó si había escuchado bien. Se giró hacia su hermano dispuesto a pedirle que repitiera lo que acababa de decir cuando sintió los labios de este sobre los suyos. Inmediatamente se alejó.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto viéndolo atónito mientras Tairen solo sonreía.

-Tú fuiste el que sugirió que me acostara contigo- Se defendió, y Magnus aun no podía salir de su asombro.

-Yo no sugerí nada ¡Eres mi hermano! No me agradas y realmente hago un considerable esfuerzo para que nos llevemos bien, pero no importa cuánto aprecio llegue a tomarte, eso jamás significara ningún tipo de deseo por acostarme contigo-

-Eso dices ahora- Remarcó el mayor.

\- Ahora y siempre- Dijo Magnus decidido. Se giró hacia una pared y chasqueo sus dedos haciendo que chispas azules crearan un portal- Ahí tienes un portal, úsalo para ir a donde quieras aunque podría recomendarte un viaje sin retorno a Suiza, tal vez así te encapriches con una cabra – Tairen miró el portal y luego a su hermano.

-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? Sé que tu novio no pasara esta noche contigo ¿Prefieres pasarla solo?- Magnus entrecerró los ojos en su dirección.

-¿Cómo sabes que Alec no dormirá conmigo?- Preguntó.

-Tengo contactos en el submundo- Se jactó- Además, si Alec fuera a dormir contigo jamás hubieras venido conmigo a esa fiesta-

\- Buen punto- Tuvo que aceptar Magnus.

-¿Enserio quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó de nuevo. Magnus levantó una ceja en su dirección. Miró de su hermano al portal y después de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿Tu qué crees?- Inquirió. Tairen chasqueó la lengua derrotado y empezó a dirigirse al portal.

-No iré a Suiza- Comunicó.

-Ya me lo temía- Respondió Magnus, y observó como Tairen entraba al portal y este desaparecía.

Se quedó viendo la pared de ladrillos, aunque hacia varios minutos que ya no había ningún portal. No entendía de qué forma Tairen podría salir beneficiado de jugar a los hermanos, porque obviamente algo debería de ganar. Él no estaba siendo precisamente un hermano cariñoso, pero el mayor parecía decidido en seguir con lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Magnus enserio quería alejarse, antes le hubiera gustado haber tenido un hermano pero ya se había hecho a la idea de que eso jamás iba a ocurrir. Finalmente había ocurrido, pero no se sentía tan bien como Magnus había creído que se sentiría.

Una brisa helada paso haciéndole levantar un poco las solapas de la chaqueta de traje y recordó en donde estaba y la hora. Se acomodó un poco la chaqueta y empezó a caminar a su hogar. Presidente seguramente ya había llegado y estaría durmiendo, y Alec en el mejor de los casos estaba en el instituto curándose. En el peor seguía por ahí matando demonios. Magnus se mordió el labio inferior, necesitaba llamarlo al menos para comprobar que estaba bien. Miró a su alrededor, no había absolutamente nadie en las calles a su alrededor, y el único sonido eran sus pasos contra el duro cemento. Podía ser un brujo pero no era estúpido, si sacaba el celular en esas condiciones muy seguramente se lamentaría. Empezó a caminar a paso más rápido y no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del loft. Abrió la puerta con magia y ya adentro sacó su celular marcando el número de Alec con dedos ansiosos. Dos timbres después su novio contestó.

-¿Magnus que haces despierto?- Fue lo primero que preguntó en un susurro y Magnus sonrió. Alec como siempre preocupándose de más- ¿O acaso acabas de llegar de la fiesta que…? Oh por el Ángel ¿Qué tan borracho estas? Olvídalo, es imposible que puedas contestar a eso-

\- No estoy borracho- Informó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta del traje- Perdóname por despertarte Alexander, solo quería saber cómo había resultado todo- Alec suspiró.

\- No encontramos al demonio que buscábamos. Pero si nos encontramos con otros demonios Drevak –

-¿Y tú estás bien?- Preguntó Preocupado.

\- Antes de la ducha estaba sucio. Ahora solo estoy cansado- Magnus sonrió más tranquilo.

-De acuerdo, entonces te dejo dormir-

\- ¡No espera! No me has dicho como te fue a ti en la fiesta- Magnus le dio la misma respuesta que le había dado a su hermano.

-Estuvo bien- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin importarle que Alec no pudiera verlo.

-No suenas muy convencido- Notó su novio- ¿Y todo salió bien con tu hermano?- Magnus suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su sofá. No sabía si debía contarle a Alec del roce de labios que su Tairen le había hecho, después de todo no había sido la gran cosa, y tampoco era justo preocupar a Alec por nada.

-Es insoportable- Le dijo- Pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo- Mintió.

-Me alegra mucho- Dijo Alec y para la pena de Magnus sonó sincero. Magnus se preguntó porque demonios Alec se alegraba tanto de que el tuviera encuentros con el desagradable de su hermano- Ahora te dejo dormir. Descansa-

-Sueña conmigo- Pidió Magnus.

-Imposible no hacerlo- Respondió Alec y acto seguido se escuchó que la llamada fue cortada. Magnus dejó su celular en la mesa de centro y se levantó para irse a dormir.

* * *

Un ruido despertó a Magnus. Él abrió los ojos y miro el reloj. Faltaba una hora para que amaneciera. Maldijo al maldito ruido que lo había despertado y trató de descifrar que era, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de una llamada entrante a su celular. Primero volvió a cerrar los ojos y decidió que bien podría darle un tullido a quien estuviera llamando, de todos modos no iba a contestar, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que podría ser Alec y se paró de un salto. Miró a su alrededor antes de recordar que había dejado el aparato en la mesa de la sala la noche anterior. Lanzó otra maldición y caminó a tientas en la oscuridad para encontrar la puerta, y no fue hasta que tropezó con la cama de presidente que recordó que era un brujo. Con una tercera maldición levantó una de sus manos y una llama azul le iluminó el camino.

Cuando tomó el celular miró que se trataba de un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- Dijo contestando- Magnus Bane al habla-

\- Hola hermanito- Contestó Tairen- ¿Llegaste bien al loft?- Magnus se apretó el puente de la nariz ¿Se había levantado y golpeado en la oscuridad solo para eso?

-No, estoy muerto- Anunció- Mi cuerpo fue arrojado a Central Park y ahora mismo estás hablando con un fantasma- Magnus escuchó la carcajada seca de su hermano.

-Sí que tienes imaginación ¿Está mal preocuparme por el bienestar de mi hermano?-

-Está mal si tu oleada de preocupación llega a la hora a la que las personas normales están durmiendo. Además ¿Qué iba a pasarme? Soy el gran brujo de Brooklyn-

-No está de más preguntar- Se justificó el otro- ¿Ya te sentiste solo?-

-Por si no lo recuerdas tengo un gato-

\- Eso sonó aún más solitario- Informó.

-Entonces no- Respondió bruscamente- No me he sentido solo ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?-

-Estaba pensando en ti-

-Me siento halagado- Dijo irónico.

\- Y en nuestro padre- Terminó.

\- Ahora tengo nauseas- Informó- Esta conversación de repente pasó de no despertar mi interés a definitivamente no despertar mi interés-

-Magnus, tenemos que hablar acerca de nuestro padre- Advirtió Tairen.

-Por supuesto ¿Te apetece en septiembre? Podríamos hacerlo con té y galletas-

-Magnus…- Advirtió el otro. Con un suspiro empezó a caminar de nuevo hacia su cuarto.

-De acuerdo, di lo que tengas que decir- Aceptó. Llegó y se tumbó en la cama con el celular pegado al oído.

\- Aunque no te agrade él es nuestro padre. El día de nuestra muerte volveremos a él y no te recomiendo que lo califiques como al enemigo. Su sangre corre por tus venas, gracias a él tienes magia, solo te pido un poco más de respeto- Magnus sabía que Tairen tenía razón, pero no podía pensar en Asmodeo en algo más que como un enemigo, jamás como un padre.

-No es fácil- Aceptó- De por si es un demonio, tampoco es agradable. Además él quería que me quedara en Edom y le diera mi inmortalidad ¿Por qué tenerle aprecio a alguien que no te aprecia? Es ridículo-

-Es exactamente lo que me pasa contigo- Informó Tairen- Y no creas que enserio nuestro Padre te iba a asesinar de esa forma, yo creo que lo dijo solo para quedar como un demonio poderoso frente a tus amigos nephilim-

-Por lo que haya sido, al final le borró la memoria a un amigo- Concluyó- Y tú no me tienes aprecio- Agregó- Sé que hay una buen razón por la que haces todo lo que haces, solo que aún no se cual es-

-Él no era tu amigo- Contradijo Tairen- Y sigue buscando tu razón-

-Le tenía cariño- Era verdad, Simón había logrado ganarse el cariño de Magnus. Al principio el brujo creyó que le quería solo porque sabía que algún día solo quedarían ellos dos, pero después descubrió que no era por eso. Realmente le agradaba ese chico- Y estas empezando a aburrirme-

-Solo trata de entender a nuestro padre- Pidió.

-¿Qué ganaré con eso?- Preguntó devuelta. Hubo un silencio, pero después Tairen respondió.

\- Una vida tranquila- Dijo- Si hay algo que amo es torturar tu vida. Disfrutaré haciéndolo- Magnus arrugó la nariz sin entender, pero de repente sonó el timbre del celular. La llamada había sido finalizada. ¿Qué quería decir Tairen con eso de que amaba torturar su vida? No lo entendía, y tampoco tenía ganas de hacerlo. Aun tenia sueño, si Tairen quería usar su tiempo haciendo amenazas ridículas bien que podría hacerlo, pero lo que era Magnus él prefería irse a dormir. Dejó el celular en la mesa de noche y cerró los ojos buscando caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Presidente miau

Al día siguiente Magnus despertó cuando el aroma del café llegó a su nariz. Abrió los ojos y escucho ruiditos provenientes de su cocina. O podría ser presidente o podría ser Alec. Solo que había un detalle: Su gato no sabía preparar café. El brujo sonrió y se levantó para caminar rápidamente a la cocina. Cuando llegó se encontró a Alec buscando insistentemente en varios cajones y alacenas. Magnus se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el marco de la puerta aprovechando que Alec no lo había oído acercarse y queriendo admirar a su nephilim revolotear de un lado a otro. Alec abría un cajón y después de mover las cosas adentros soltaba una leve maldición y lo cerraba al tiempo que abría otro.

-¿Buscas algo?- Preguntó después de un buen tiempo de observarlo. El ojiazul de un sobresalto se giró.

-¡Magnus!- Exclamó antes de acercarse y darle un beso en los labios- ¿Te desperté?-

\- En realidad si- Aceptó el brujo-¿Qué buscabas?- Alec se giró y le lanzó una mirada ceñuda a la cocina.

-Cucharas-Dijo- He buscado por todas partes y no he encontrado una mísera cuchara- Magnus dio un bufido y chasqueo los dedos haciendo que una cuchara apareciera sobre la encimera. Alec se acercó y observo detenidamente la cuchara.

-Esta cuchara no es tuya- Observó

-No- Concordó Magnus- Para aparecer una cuchara mía debería saber dónde las escondió Presidente. Esa cuchara es del instituto- Alec abrió la boca y lo miró sorprendido- No puedes negarte- Cortó Magnus- Me has dicho que no robe de las tiendas, y no lo hice- Alec cerró la boca y miró de la cuchara a su novio- Alec, es solo una cuchara. Te aseguro que tus hermanos no la extrañaran- Agregó. El ojiazul sonrió y se giró para continuar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con la ayuda de la cuchara. Magnus caminó hasta los gabinetes y sacó una lata de comida para gatos.

-Magnus, ha escondido las cucharas de nuevo- Le advirtió Alec. El ojiazul pensaba que debían enseñarle de algún modo a Presidente que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero Magnus no podía dejar de consentir a su gato.

-No por una travesura dejaré de darle su atún favorito-

-¿Una travesura? ¡A escondido las cucharas cinco veces esta semana! Creo que eso ya no califica como travesura- Dijo el nephilim con voz seria.

-Está bien, después encontrare algún modo de hacerle entender que no esconda mis utensilios - Prometió Magnus. Alec rodó los ojos y Magnus sonrió satisfecho mientras salía de la cocina con la comida favorita de su gato.

-¿Presidente?- Llamó mirando alrededor pero su gato no estaba en ninguna parte. Fue hasta la habitación pero la camita de gato estaba vacía. Entonces fue a su propia cama esperando que fuera una de esas ocasiones en las que presidente quería sentirse como el gran brujo. Pero su gato tampoco se había subido a su cama. Entonces escuchó arañazos en la ventana: Presidente había salido a dar un paseo. No era común que lo hiciera tan temprano, pero del gato de Magnus se podía esperar cualquier cosa. El brujo volvió a la sala y cuando iba a correr la cortina la lata de comida se le resbalo de las manos. Se agacho a tomarla mientras levantaba su mano libre para correr la cortina y abrir la ventana sin mirar.

De pronto una mancha rosa entro a su campo de visión y Magnus gateó hacia atrás.

-¡EDOM!- Gritó entre asustado e impresionado- ¿Presidente?- Casi al instante Alec llegó corriendo, armado con un cuchillo mantequillero.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?!- Preguntó mirando alrededor en busca del origen del grito de Magnus. Fue cuando su mirada se posó en Presidente- ¡Por el ángel!- Exclamó al verlo. Presidente estaba completamente rosa. Su pelaje estaba del color mencionado, ligeramente rizado y brillante. También tenía un listón purpura en cada oreja y en la cola. En lugar de gato parecía el juguete de una niña de tres años. – Magnus ¿Qué le hiciste a Presidente?-

-¡Yo no le hice nada!- Respondió Magnus indignado mientras se ponía de pie- Primero porque eso, más que verse tierno, se ve infantil. Y segundo porque jamás utilizo mi magia con Presidente-Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-Con razón- Comentó- Ya me preguntaba porque, siendo como eres, no se te había ocurrió cambiarle el pelaje a un estilo cebra o agregarle otra oreja- Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

\- Por supuesto que jamás le haría algo así a mi gato- Aseguró- Presidente me ha aceptado como soy, yo también lo acepto a él como es. Jamás usaría mi magia para cambiar algo de la criatura que ha sido mi compañía por dos años- Alec miró a Magnus sonriendo.

-Eso es muy tierno- Comentó. Magnus le sonrió de vuelta, entonces Presidente maulló para que volvieran a centrar su atención a el- De acuerdo, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién le hizo eso a Presidente?-

-¿Una niña con magia?- Intentó Magnus. Alec se encogió de hombros como diciendo "Probablemente". Después el nephilim se acercó al animal y lo levanto del suelo para mirarlo mejor.

\- Oye aquí hay una nota- Dijo Alec jalando un pedazo de papel que estaba prensado en una de las patas de presidente con una cinta fucsia. El ojiazul desdobló el papel pero no entendía lo que decía ahí. Magnus se acercó y Alec le enseño el papel.

-Es sánscrito- Informó el brujo y Alec asintió.

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó. Magnus leyó en silencio y se tensó.

-Dice "Por la cabra"- Respondió con voz dura. Alec arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó.

-Ya se quien fue – Alec lo miró- Fue Tairen-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Totalmente- Alec miró de su novio a su mascota.

-Supongo que así serán las bromas entre hermanos brujos ¿No?- Intentó al notar que Magnus se estaba enojando demasiado. Magnus negó con la cabeza y levantó sus manos haciendo que un rayo de luz azul saliera de sus dedos a Presidente. El brujo apretó los dientes pero no había ningún cambio en su mascota, entonces bajó las manos mascullando.

-Tairen tuvo que haber puesto un bloqueo al hechizo- Informó enojado- O lo deshace él o lo desbloquea- Magnus se giró bruscamente y tomó su teléfono marcando apresuradamente un número.

-Magnus trata de calmarte- Pidió Alec notando por primera vez que Presidente olía a fresas- Recuerda que es tu hermano-El brujo lo miró pero no le respondió porque en la otra línea contestaron.

-Magnus, que gusto escucharte- Dijo Tairen- ¿Volvió tu mascota?-

\- Si, volvió- Informó Magnus- Regrésala como estaba-

\- No puedo, estoy en…-

-Entonces desbloquéalo y lo hare yo- Cortó. En la otra línea empezó un silencio.

-Listo- Informó- Pero esto es solo el comienzo- Advirtió

\- No estoy dispuesto a seguir tu juego de niños- Informó Magnus- Recuerda que soy igual de poderoso que tu- Alec bajó a Presidente y se sentó en la sala.

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es hablar con nuestro padre- Magnus miró a Alec y deseo que el nephilim no supiera de que hablaba ya que le había prohibido invocar a Asmodeo.

-Ya lo hice- Dijo casual

-¿Y?- Pregunto Tairen interesado - ¿Cambió tu opinión sobre el?-

\- No-

\- Apuesto a que ni siquiera lo dejaste hablar-

\- Tal vez-

-Magnus…-

-Me tengo que ir, voy a volver a la normalidad a mi gato. Y no vuelvas a meterte con el- Tairen suspiró pesadamente y Magnus colgó.

-¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Alec.

-Espero que no vuelva a molestar a Presidente- Dijo Magnus y se giró hacia su gato, ahora que Tairen había desbloqueado el hechizo él podía revertirlo.

Cuando Presidente estuvo de nuevo con su pelaje natural Magnus levantó a su gato y no lo dejó salir en el resto del día. Al principio Presidente lucia feliz de que fuera tan mimado, pero cuando empezó a anochecer el gato se removía insistentemente en las manos del brujo.

-Magnus, creo que deberías bajarlo- Advirtió Alec al verlos interrumpiendo su lectura de un libro - Lo has tenido en brazos todo el día- El brujo miró a su novio y después a su gato. Con un suspiro se agachó y lo dejo en el suelo- No te preocupes, según mi experiencia con hermanos no repiten dos veces la misma broma-

-No creo que Tairen y Jace se parezcan- Opinó Magnus mirando preocupado a su mascota y recordando lo sucedido en la noche anterior – Y de cualquier modo tampoco me pareció una broma- Alec suspiró y cerró definitivamente su libro. Tener hermanos era genial, él amaba a Jace y a Izzy, y quería que Magnus tuviera una experiencia parecida porque con todos los años que ha vivido el brujo aún no había sentido lo que es tener a un hermano. Además, de algún modo Tairen parecía interesado en crear un lazo con Magnus, y el nephilim se preguntaba que podía hacer para ayudarlos a tener una mejor relación.

Alec se levantó y, aprovechando que Magnus seguía vigilando a Presidente, se acercó por detrás y atrapo su pecho en un abrazo

-Me gusta ver cómo quieres a Presidente- Le dijo- Es tierno- El brujo se giró en los brazos del nephilim

-¿No te dan celos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- ¿De Presidente? Claro que no, porque sé que al fin y al cabo me amas a mí ¿No?- Magnus se puso una mano en la barbilla y parecía estarlo meditando -¡Magnus!- El brujo dejo caer la mano y soltó una carcajada.

\- De eso no tengas la menor duda-Y se acercó a besarlo. Unos momentos después se apartó- Creo que deberíamos pedir comida a domicilio, no tengo ganas de cocinar- Alec asintió

-Tampoco quiero cocinar, creo que deberíamos pedir-

\- A no ser que me dejes usar mi magia para hacernos aparecer una cena- Propuso Magnus

\- Creo que deberíamos pedir- Repitió Alec ignorando la sugerencia de su novio de robar comida. Magnus se rió y se apartó de Alec para tomar el teléfono. Estaba marcando cuando levantó la mirada hacia su novio sonriendo.

\- Tengo una mejor idea- Dijo y volvió a agachar la mirada para marcar.

* * *

Alec y Magnus entraron a Taki´s y buscaron una mesa lo suficientemente grande. Ni siquiera había llegado el mesero a atenderlos cuando Jace, Clary, Isabelle y Simón entraron al lugar. El rubio miró por todos lados y cuando cruzó su mirada con su parabatai sonrió y se acercó hasta ellos arrastrando a Clary de la mano.

-Alec, Magnus- Saludó sonriente el rubio. Después se sentó en la mesa con ellos. Clary hizo lo mismo y momentos después Izzy y Simón.

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir- Les dijo Magnus.

\- ¿Estas bromeando?- Dijo Jace- No nos lo perderíamos-

-Él se refiere a que o veníamos o yo cocinaba la cena- Informó Izzy rodando los ojos.

-Sabia decisión- Opinó Alec sonriendo, haciendo que su hermana lo mirara ceñuda.

\- Además- Continuó Jace- Ustedes dos desde que viven juntos crearon el mundo de "Nadie entra o hace nada con nosotros porque sabemos luchar y hacer magia y no necesitamos a nadie" Así que debemos aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para que nos compartan un poco de tiempo de su apretada agenda- Clary rodó los ojos.

-No le hagan caso- Dijo ella- Ha estado así desde que se enteró que estoy embarazada-

-¿Así cómo?- Preguntó Magnus.

-Melodramático- Informó Simón- Como si todo fuera el fin del mundo- Jace miró ceñudo a Simón y los demás se rieron. Finalmente llegó la mesera y pregunto por lo que pedirían. Cada uno levantó su menú y guardaron silencio mientras leían.

\- No puedo creer que no vendan nada nutritivo- Opinó Jace rompiendo el silencio.

\- Jace, es la misma comida de siempre- Informó Clary- Has venido aquí desde hace años, solo pide lo que siempre sueles pedir-

-Pero quiero pedir algo más nutritivo- Se quejó él dándole la vuelta al menú. Inmediatamente Simón estiró una mano y volvió a darle la vuelta ganándose un quejido del rubio.

\- Mejor no veas la sección de vampiros- Recomendó.

-¿Y para que quieres pedir algo nutritivo?- Preguntó Izzy- La embarazada es Clary no tu- Jace bajó el menú y miro travieso a su hermana.

-Exactamente- Le dijo- ¿Has notado como Clary hace lo que yo hago cuando le digo que no lo haga? Si quiero ir a una pelea y le digo que no vaya ella irá, si quiero ir a Idris y le digo que no vaya ella también irá, si le digo que entrenaré y le pido que no lo haga, ella entrenará. Si le digo que coma nutritivo no lo hará, pero si yo lo hago ella creerá que fue su idea y también lo hará- El rubio sonrió con autosuficiencia- Lo sé, la mente femenina es difícil de entender pero por suerte llevo años de práctica-

-¿Y esa práctica no te enseño a no decir tus ridículas ideas frente a tu novia?- Inquirió Magnus. Jace miró cauteloso a Clary quien le fruncía el ceño. Después un golpe bajo la mesa se escuchó e Isabelle lanzó un quejido.

-¡Clary!- Dijo ella- ¡Ese era mi pie!-

-¡Perdóname!-

-Además con lo de años de práctica me refería a Izzy- Terminó Jace. Isabelle frunció el ceño en su dirección y otro golpe se escuchó bajo la mesa. Casi al instante Simón hizo una mueca de dolor y Jace soltó una carcajada. El mesero carraspeó en su lugar haciéndoles entender que no tenía toda la noche para quedarse con ellos, entonces decidieron ordenar rápido e ignorar a Jace, quien terminó pidiendo lo de siempre.

\- Así que Magnus - Dijo Izzy una vez la mesera se hubo ido- ¿Un hermano? Si me preguntas el título "Hermanos Bane" me resulta bastante llamativo-

-Te resulta llamativo solo por la parte del "Bane"- Afirmó el brujo sonriendo.

\- Me parece genial que tengas un hermano- Opinó Clary - ¿Y a ti Simón?- Dijo tratando de llamar la atención del chico, que leía la sección de vampiros del menú con ojos abiertos, seguramente preguntándose cuantas de esas cosas horribles había comido y no lo recordaba.

\- No sé- Dijo dudoso mientras cerraba el menú- En las películas cuando un hermano aparece de repente, resulta ser malo- Alec miró serio a Simón "¿Enserio?" Con todo lo que trataba de hacer para que Magnus y Tairen se llevaran mejor y ¿El salía con eso?

\- Me imagino que deben haber excepciones- Opinó tratando de suavizar las cosas- Además Tairen parece amable-

-¿Amable?- Preguntó Magnus agrio- ¡Alec trato de envenenarte!-

¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron Jace e Isabelle al mismo tiempo. Magnus miró a los hermanos de Alec y comprendió que realmente Alec no le daba importancia al suceso, o de lo contrario se lo hubiera contado a sus hermanos. Después regresó la mirada seria a su novio.

\- Magnus, eso solo fue una broma- Lo tranquilizó Alec. El brujo frunció el ceño no luciendo convencido.

-Si quieren mi opinión- Intervino Clary- Jonathan apareció de repente en mi vida, y no resultó ser un hermano amoroso o algo por el estilo- Ahora Alec miró serio a Clary, obviamente ella y Simón se habían criado juntos.

\- El problema de Jonathan era que era amoroso en exceso contigo- Opinó Jace- En exceso- Remarcó al tiempo que Clary se estremecía.

-Tal vez- Continuó ella - El caso es que Magnus- El brujo la miro al tiempo que ella trataba de suavizar su voz para evitar asustarlo- Es mejor que averigües de que va tu hermano- Magnus recordó el roce de labios que tuvo con Tairen la noche pasada. Pero obviamente Tairen no era como Jonathan, seguramente, como dijo Alec, se trató de una extraña broma.

\- A lo mejor ni siquiera son hermanos y te está mintiendo- Dijo Izzy quitándole el menú a Simón, quien había continuado leyendo la sección de vampiros y ya empezaba a dar arcadas.

\- Si somos hermanos- Aseguró el brujo.

-Magnus tiene razón- Intervino Alec- Yo los he visto a los dos, tienen muchas cosas parecidas. Tairen también tiene los ojos de gato de Asmodeo, y su magia es del mismo color de la de Magnus- El brujo lo miró.

-No solo por eso- Dijo y respiró hondo- Alec yo lo lamento. Debo confesarte algo- El nephilim lo miro confundido.

\- ¡Por el ángel! - Exclamó Jace y se acercó más a ellos para escuchar mejor- Amo las confesiones, en especial porque problemas aparecen después de ellas- Un nuevo ruido se escuchó bajo la mesa y por la mueca de Jace Clary supo que esa vez si le había dado al pie correcto.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Alec ligeramente asustado.

\- Quería saber si lo que Tairen me dijo era verdad- Empezó el brujo mirando directamente a los ojos azules de Alec- Así que invoque a nuestro pa… a Asmodeo- El ojiazul abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué hiciste qué? ¡Magnus! ¡Te dije que era peligroso! – Alec tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos- ¿Estas bien? ¿Asmodeo te hizo algo? ¿Cuándo fue? ¡Porque no me lo habías dicho!- Magnus se liberó de las manos del nephilim.

-Estoy bien, creo que a veces olvidas lo que puedo hacer-

-Y tú a veces olvidas que si algo te pasa yo me muero- Alec parpadeó como si no hubiera sido su intención decir aquello, normalmente no era muy expresivo en cuanto a lo que sentía, pero le preocupaba cada vez que el brujo ponía su vida en peligro. Magnus también lo miró sorprendido pero después sonrió.

\- ¡Aww! – Exclamó Jace- ¿No son adorables? Hubiera preferido lo de los problemas pero esto no está nada mal -

-Jace cállate- Advirtió Alec sin siquiera mirar a su parabatai- Magnus ¿Cuándo fue?-

\- El mismo día que supe que era mi hermano- Confesó el brujo.

-El mismo día que te dije que no lo hicieras- Determinó Alec y Magnus asintió en silencio.

-Ohh Aquí vienen - Intervino Jace – Problemas-

\- Alexander, perdóname pero debía saber la verdad- Alec miró a Magnus y se mordió el labio

\- Lo entiendo, no sé por qué pero no puedo enojarme. Supongo que muy en el fondo esperaba que lo hicieras-

-Ay que aburrido eres-Se quejó Jace con voz lastimera y volvió a sentarse derecho. Alec lo miró mal y un ruido se escuchó bajo la mesa. Inmediatamente Jace hizo una mueca mientras todos en la mesa se rieron.


	6. El loft

La noche había caído y empezaba a hacer frio en Nueva York. El grupo terminó de comer ys e despidieron entre sí. Jace se llevó consigo a Clary al calor del instituto por precaución al bebe mientras que Simón e Isabelle decidieron ir al cine. Alec y Magnus no tenían planes así que decidieron regresar al loft. Magnus bien puedo crear un portal y ahorrarse el caminar en medio de la fría noche, pero le gustaba esas caminatas con Alexander y decidió no desperdiciar la oportunidad, así que ambos caminaban uno al lado del otro en la acera.

-Pienso que podría hacerle algún hechizo a Jace para que su paternidad no lo afecte tanto- Comentaba el brujo- Pero también pienso que sería divertido usar esa excusa para hacerle una buena broma-

\- Magnus…- Advirtió el nephilim mirándolo.

\- Claro que también podría dejarlo- Agregó- Sí, creo que mejor hago eso- Alec sonrió un momento pero después su expresión fue reemplazada por una seria y Magnus lo notó.

-¿Alexander?- Preguntó. El nephilim se detuvo y se giró para quedar frente a él, Magnus también se detuvo y lo miró preocupado - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Magnus, yo te amo. Te adoro. Por eso te pido que no vuelvas a invocar a tu padre- Magnus abrió la boca para responder pero Alec lo calló con un movimiento de mano- Ya sé que es tu padre y tú eres un brujo poderoso y no te pasara nada. Eso lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero te lo pido como un favor para mí, no podré estar tranquilo si sé que en cualquier momento querrás invocar a tu padre estando tú solo-

-Gracias por preocuparte- Dijo el brujo sinceramente- Pero, Alexander, quiera o no él es mi Padre y sé que tarde o temprano tendré que invocarlo- Alec se mordió el labio. Sabía que eso era verdad, pero no lo tranquilizaba en lo absoluto.

-Entonces prométeme que cuando lo hagas no estarás solo-Pidió- Yo estaré ahí contigo- Magnus sonrió conmovido.

\- Te lo prometo- Dijo- Y debo confesar que esto es realmente tierno- Agregó antes de acercarse y darle al nephilim un rápido beso. Alec cerró los ojos en lo que duraba el beso, después los dos se separaron y estaban a punto de reanudar su camino al loft cuando Alec volvió a hablar.

\- Olvide algo…- Dijo el- Adelántate, nos vemos en el loft en unos minutos- Magnus levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Tu olvidaste algo?- Preguntó divertido- ¿Tu?-

-¿Por qué te sorprende?- Preguntó el nephilim. Magnus negó con la cabeza mientras le daba otro beso.

-Nada, nos vemos en el loft- Alec asintió al tiempo que el brujo se giraba y continuaba caminando. Lo miró alejarse por unos momentos, y cuando Magnus dobló la esquina el nephilim sacó su celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su parabatai.

-Oh Alec- Respondió Jace en la línea- ¿Ya extrañándome? ¿Peleaste con Magnus? Claro que puedes venir a pasar unos días al instituto en lo que se arreglan los problemas con el brujo, solo no llegues a altas horas de la noche a la habitación que comparto con Clary. Del resto tienes total libertad - Alec puso los ojos en blanco. Definitivamente la paternidad había afectado a su parabatai.

-No te llamo por… ¿Por qué estas obsesionado con los problemas? Y más importante ¿Qué demonios haría yo llegando a altas horas de la noche a la habitación que compartes con Clary?- Jace iba a responder cuando Alec le cortó- ¿Sabes qué? No respondas eso, no importa. Necesito un consejo tuyo-

-Lo lamento- Contestó el rubio lastimeramente - Pero no tengo nada de experiencia en relaciones con los brujos. Y mucho menos con brujos como Magnus. Créeme que, con todas las citas que he tenido en mi vida, jamás he salido con algo que se le parezca siquiera un poco a tu brujo. Te recomendaría que llamaras a Simón, él podría ayudarte con tus problemas porque parece que Izzy y Magnus se entienden- Alec se quedó un momento en silencio tratando de darle algún sentido a lo que Jace había dicho. No encontró ninguno.

\- Jace deja de decir estupideces- Pidió mientras empezaba a caminar por la acera- Recomponte, tomate algo, y escúchame. No específicamente en ese orden –

-De acuerdo, ahora soy yo quien no entiende lo que pasa ¿Para qué me llamas si nos vimos hace menos de una hora? Eres muy conmovedor cuando todo lo que quieres es escuchar mi voz, pero esto ya califica como acoso-

\- ¡Somos parabatai! ¡Técnicamente nuestro trabajo es acosarnos!- Alec cerró los ojos con fuerza, esto de la paternidad de Jace lo estaba estresando. Se preguntó levemente si, por el vínculo parabatai con el rubio, el también sentiría algo de lo que Jace sentía- De acuerdo, solo cállate. Necesito que me digas algo. Siempre fuiste bueno teniendo un sexto sentido-

\- Alec, eso se oyó demasiado femenino- Dijo el rubio serio- Las mujeres tienen un sexto sentido, yo tengo intuición-El ojiazul rodó los ojos.

-Como quieras. He querido que Magnus y su hermano se lleven bien porque… supongo que porque yo me llevo bien contigo y quisiera que Magnus tuviera algo así-

-¡Que tierno!- Exclamó Jace. Alec decidió ignorar aquello.

\- La cosa es que ahora, con lo que dijo Simón y Clary, no estoy del todo seguro si esto está bien ¿Qué te dice tu intuición?-

-Lo lamento pero mi intuición solo funcionan con cosas involucradas directamente conmigo, y aunque tú seas mi acosador número uno no puedo ayudarte- Alec suspiró- Pero si puedo decirte mi opinión, y es que ese chico trató de envenenarte lo cual, tal vez, solo tal vez, indique que no es una buena persona- Alec rodó los ojos- Solo tal vez- Agregó de nuevo el rubio.

-Ya entendí- Cortó Alec- Pero prefiero pensar que aquello fue una broma-

-¿Me dejarías hacerle una broma así a tu brujo?- Inquirió Jace.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es diferente. Tú conoces a Magnus, Tairen no me conocía. Además tú eres mi parabatai y en ese momento Tairen y Magnus no sabían que eran hermanos-

-Bueno tienes razón, no sabían que eran hermanos, solo eran dos brujos que… ¡OH POR EL ANGEL ALEC!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el ojiazul preocupado.

\- Tu novio ha salido con casi todo el submundo- Alec le gruñó al celular- Lo lamento, pero es verdad. Y su hermano es inmortal, lo que significa que seguramente se habían conocido en el pasado y no sabían que eran hermanos ¿Y si tuvieron algo? ¡Qué horror!- Alec rodó los ojos.

-Pero si tú eres el rey del incesto- Replicó

\- Ese sería Sebastián- Puntualizó Jace- Clary no era mi hermana lo que me convertiría a mí en solo un guapo conde-

\- Como sea, Tairen y Magnus no tuvieron nada. Magnus me contó algo de lo que paso entre ellos en el pasado-

-¿Algo?- Preguntó el rubio- ¡Ahí está tu respuesta! Habla con Magnus, pídele que te cuente detalles, solo entonces podrás saber cómo es realmente Tairen, y entonces podrás decidir si estás haciendo lo correcto dejando que se acerque a tu brujo- Alec sonrió, sabía que su parabatai podía ayudarlo.

-Gracias Jace, eso haré-

* * *

Magnus llegó al loft, abrió la puerta y se quitó el abrigo para dejarlo en un perchero. Después caminó hasta la cocina y le sirvió comida a Presidente. El gato se acercó y cuando se dio cuenta de que era su alimento empezó a devorarlo. Magnus estaba agachado viendo a su mascota comer cuando se sintió observado, levantó la mirada pensando en que podría ser Alec pero se encontró con Tairen parado en la puerta observándolo. Magnus rodó los ojos mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación entrar a una casa ajena de esa forma?- Tairen sonrió.

\- ¿Hubieras preferido que hubiera timbrado? Probablemente no me hubieras abierto- Magnus no replicó eso porque tenía razón. Su hermano miró a Presidente comer- Veo que ya está a la normalidad-

\- Si, y déjame decirte que esa fue una broma muy infantil-

\- A mí me divirtió- Replicó Tairen- Pero no fue una broma. Te dije que serían advertencias- Magnus se cruzó de brazos viéndolo.

\- Hasta que hable con nuestro padre- Determinó a lo que su hermano asintió- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en él? Solo dime lo que él me va a decir-

-Mejor lo escuchas por ti mismo- Magnus bufó, no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

\- Sí, claro. Pero deja de hacer tus advertencias, pintar un gato de rosado no es el estilo Bane- Como Magnus tenía los brazos cruzados no tuvo tiempo de ponerlos frente a él para protegerse de lo que venía a continuación. Tairen miró a su hermano por un momento antes de lanzarse hacia el haciendo que pegara su espalda contra la pared de la cocina, Magnus apenas recibió el impacto abrió la boca para quejarse pero fue callado por los labios de Tairen sobre los suyos y su lengua invadiendo su boca.

* * *

Alec caminaba de regreso al loft, no quería contarle a Magnus sobre la llamada con Jace así que fue a un supermercado y le compró comida a Presidente, pensando en que podría usar eso como lo que "Había olvidado".

El ojiazul llegó al loft y sacó su llave para abrir la puerta, una vez abierta se sorprendió por lo que vio delante de él: Había una sala, un comedor, un televisor… pero ese no era el loft. Alec volvió a mirar la fachada, ese era su hogar por fuera pero no por dentro. Extrañado decidió cerrar de nuevo la puerta temiendo que ese hogar perteneciera a una familia mundana y se asustaran de ver a un chico en la puerta abierta de su casa. Caminó hasta la calle viendo a los lados, no había nadie. ¿Qué hacía? Se agachó, tomó una piedra y la lanzó a la ventana que debería ser de la habitación de él y Magnus. Después se ocultó tras un muro y esperó, momentos después salió una mujer mundana y miro en todas direcciones, pero al no encontrar a nadie se encogió de hombros. Después pareció fijarse en donde estaba, en que seguramente esa no era su calle. Pero solo se frotó los ojos en señal de cansancio y entró a su casa. Alec finalmente salió de su escondite y suspiró, Magnus debió de haber estado jugando con la magia en su ausencia y debió de haber escondido el loft por accidente ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Golpear cada una de las casas de Brooklyn esperando encontrarse con su hogar detrás de alguna puerta? Decidió tomar el camino fácil y sacó su celular para llamar al brujo.

* * *

Magnus trató de apartar a su hermano pero tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho, aprisionados en medio de los dos cuerpos. Finalmente los logró sacar de allí pero no fue tan rápido como hubiera querido y Tairen ya había recorrido el interior de su boca con su lengua. Magnus usó sus manos para empujar a su hermano cortando el beso.

-Ese es el estilo Bane- Fue lo que dijo Tairen en un tono divertido y jadeando una vez fue apartado. Magnus lo miró asombrado.

\- Deja de besarme ¡Soy tu hermano! Si tenías algún problema u obsesión con el incesto pudiste habérmelo dicho desde el principio-

-Pero si así es más divertido- Argumentó el otro. Magnus iba a responder cuando sonó su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo y comprobó que era Alec.

-Alexander ¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó preocupado, el nephilim ya se había tardado demasiado.

-Eso es justo lo que te iba a preguntar- Repuso Alec y sonaba molesto- Deberías asomarte a alguna ventana- Magnus estaba confundido mientras caminaba a la ventana de la sala y la abría.

-Esta…- Dijo asombrado mirando a ambos lados de la calle- Esta no es mi calle-

-¿Estuviste practicando hechizos nuevos o algo así?- Preguntó el nephilim. Magnus frunció el ceño y se giró dispuesto a confrontar a su hermano y exigirle que regresara las cosas a las normalidad, pero Tairen ya no estaba en el loft. Así que solo esperaba que el hechizo no tuviera un bloqueo, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Afortunadamente no lo tenía, y en unos minutos después se asomó a la ventana y reconoció su calle. Casi al instante la puerta se abrió y se giró creyendo que Tairen había vuelto, pero era Alec con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

-Hola dulzura- Saludó el brujo.

-No fue divertido- Aseguró el ojiazul enojado mientras se quitaba el abrigo- Fue peligroso e irresponsable, por poco esa mundana me ve. ¡Hubieras descubierto el mundo de las sombras! ¿Tienes idea de lo que te habría hecho la clave? Magnus, tienes que ser más responsable con tus hechizos, la magia no es un juego y tu más que nadie debería saberlo-

\- No fui yo. Fue Tairen- Alec dejó de fruncir el ceo y lo miró sorprendido

-¿Por qué tu hermano haría algo así?- Preguntó extrañado

-Para torturar mi vida- Aseguró el brujo. Alec suspiró.

-Bueno, lo importante es que nadie salió herido…- Empezó y Magnus lo miró sin poder creérselo.

-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el nephilim- Jace me hace bromas todo el tiempo, tu hermano solo quiere acercarse a ti de algún modo- Magnus lo miró unos momentos más esperando que tal vez Alec se retractara pero nunca pasó.

\- No lo puedo creer Alexander- Dijo el brujo negando con la cabeza. Alec lo miró confundido y Magnus se giró y empezó a caminar firmemente hacia el estudio.

-¿Magnus?- Preguntó el nephilim siguiéndolo, pero el brujo no se giró. Entonces Alec supo que algo estaba mal. Magnus llegó al estudio con Alec detrás de él pero cerró la puerta con llave y el nephilim no pudo hacer más que golpearla.

\- ¡Magnus ábreme!-Exigió, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡Magnus!- El nephilim golpeó unas cuantas veces más la puerta cada vez con más fuerza, pero al final no obtuvo respuesta y en un arranque de rabia le dio una patada a la puerta - ¡De acuerdo, no abras! ¡Pero déjame decirte que esto es ridículo!- Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la habitación apretando los dientes. Rebusco en el armario su pijama al tiempo que arrojaba lo que encontraba a su paso, y una vez cambiado se metió en la cama con brusquedad y con el ceño fruncido.

Una hora después Alec no había logrado dormirse. Su ceño poco a poco desapareció de su rostro y se descubrió mirando cada pocos minutos hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Magnus no entró en ningún momento. Sin dudarlo, y aprovechando que estaba más calmado, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el estudio. Como sospechaba, la puerta seguía cerrada con llave, Alec se acercó y la golpeó suavemente.

-Magnus ¿Qué pasa? ¿Fue algo que dije?- Preguntó pero no hubo respuesta - Necesito que me digas si fue algo que dije-

\- ¡Fue todo!- Respondió finalmente el brujo desde adentro- Te ibas a enojar conmigo porque creíste que había sido yo el que usó magia, pero apenas comprobaste que fue mi hermano lo justificaste y le restaste importancia ¿Porque haces eso Alexander? ¿Acaso mi hermano te gusta?-

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Entonces explícame porque no logro entenderte- Alec suspiró.

-De acuerdo, te lo explicaré pero abre la puerta- El nephilim esperó lo que para él fue una eternidad, e iba a acercarse a golpear de nuevo cuando la puerta se abrió y Magnus apareció en el umbral. Alec sin dudar tomó la muñeca del brujo y lo guió hasta la sala donde lo hizo sentarse y se sentó el a su lado.

-Te escucho- Dijo Magnus. Alec miró sus manos y se sintió inútil con ellas, también sintió que necesitaba valor, así que en un acto osado tomó una de las manos de Magnus y la aprisionó dentro de las suyas. Esperó, pero Magnus no se apartó así que supo que ya podía hablar.

\- Yo no quiero que ustedes tengan problemas. No quiero que bajo ninguna circunstancia sea por mi culpa que no puedan tener una buena relación de hermanos, por eso soy tan condescendiente con él. Magnus- El nephilim buscó los ojos del brujo- Tú te has acercado a mi familia, has tratado de llevarte bien con ellos porque sientes que de algún modo eso es lo que yo quiero, y efectivamente es así. Pero yo no he podido hacer lo mismo por ti, ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello podría tratar de llevarme bien con Asmodeo, y no porque él sea un demonio, sino porque trató de hacer que te quedaras en Edom, él trato de alejarte de mí y eso es algo que jamás le voy a perdonar. Pero con tu hermano las cosas tal vez podrían resultar- Magnus bajó la mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Movió un poco su mano aprisionada solo para hacer mejor contacto con la piel de Alec, y regresó la mirada al nephilim.

-¿Cómo sabes que con él las cosas podrían resultar?- Preguntó curioso

-Porque un hermano es como una parte de ti que nació en otro cuerpo- Respondió- Y no habrá jamás otro ser en la tierra que pueda entenderte mejor que esa parte-Magnus mordió un poco su labio antes de responder.

-No todos los hermanos son como Jace- Comentó.

\- Lo sé- Respondió Alec- Seguro hay mejores, en este momento Jace se encuentra en desventaja frente a otros hermanos, el asunto de Clary lo está afectando mucho-

-Podrían haber peores- Volvió a comentar Magnus y extrañamente Alec sonrió con una de las sonrisas más encantadoras que el brujo le había visto.

-Magnus, Tairen es tu hermano, tiene tus genes. Ese hecho lo convierte en una de las personas más fabulosas del mundo, después de ti claro- La sonrisa de Alec, tan segura, como si fuera capaz de poner sus manos al fuego por la afirmación que acaba de hacer, eran demasiado para Magnus. El brujo sintió su corazón expandirse en su pecho, era extraño que Alec estuviera seguro en algo, y esa es la razón por la que Magnus, pese a su intuición, le creyó.

-Perdóname por insinuar que él te gustaba – Pidió.

\- Respecto a eso…- Alec finalmente liberó la mano de Magnus, pero lo hizo para aprisionar ahora el rostro del brujo- Que no se te vuelva a ocurrir algo así. Solo te amo a ti- Dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del brujo. Magnus asintió y Alec, sintiéndose satisfecho, se acercó y beso los labios del brujo. Magnus sonrió contra la boca del nephilim y usó sus manos para acercar más el cuerpo de Alec al suyo al tiempo que Alec empezaba a mover más desesperadamente su boca, buscando más contacto con el brujo. Magnus dejo la boca de Alec para empezar a hacer un camino de besos por el cuello del nephilim al tiempo que este enredaba sus pálidos dedos en el cabello del brujo. Entonces Magnus se separó y se puso de pie tomando una mano de Alec entre las suyas.

-Ven- Dijo con la mirada oscurecida- Vayamos a hacer una reconciliación digna de recordar- Alec inhalo al tiempo que presionaba el agarre de Magnus y se ponía de pie para dejarse guiar a la habitación.

* * *

La pareja estaba desnuda en la cama. Magnus tenía la espalda contra esta mientras que Alec estaba sobre el apoyándose en sus codos mientras trataba de devorar su boca y hacia un gran trabajo al hacerle ver al brujo estrellas tras sus parpados.

Alec sabía que eso estaba bien, que no había ninguna duda de lo que sentía por Magnus, y por eso haría lo que fuera necesario para hacer al brujo feliz. Incluso tratar de olvidar el hecho de que su cuñado había tratado de envenenarlo. De repente Alec recordó la charla que había tenido con Jace y supo que ese era un buen momento. Poco a poco disminuyo la velocidad del beso y finalmente separo sus labios, pero no alejo su cara de la del brujo. Alec lo miró y se encontró con que Magnus aún tenía los ojos cerrados, el espero pacientemente en lo que Magnus suspiraba y finalmente abría los ojos.

-Amo las reconciliaciones- Dijo el brujo. Alec se rió y se quitó de encima del brujo para caer a su lado.

\- También las amo- Confesó- Aunque detesto que para llegar a ellas tengamos que pelear-

\- Ohh dulzura, esto hace que el momento desagradable valga la pena ¿No crees?- Magnus tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

\- Totalmente- Respondió en nephilim sin poder dejar de sonreír. Pero se obligó a hacerlo porque tendría la charla con Magnus- Oye ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que una vez trataste de salir con Tairen y no resulto?- Alec vio como Magnus borraba su sonrisa lentamente.

\- ¿Inevitablemente siempre tenemos que terminar hablando de mi hermano?- Preguntó. Alec no respondió- ¿Realmente quieres escuchar esa historia?- Insistió,

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Porque después de todo Tairen es mi hermano, y escuchar algún tipo de cita que haya tenido con él en el pasado te puede resultar extraño- Alec se encogió de hombros.

\- Creo que lo que paso con Sebastián y Clary me pudo haber dado algún tipo de preparación. Además si tú puedes cargar con eso yo también puedo hacerlo. Podríamos cargar con eso juntos- El brujo suspiró. Después buscó uno de los brazos de Alec y lo puso sobre su propio pecho donde tenía todas las cicatrices a su vista y empezó a recorrerlas con sus dedos.

\- De acuerdo, entonces ponte cómodo porque esto podría ser largo- Advirtió y Alec no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo al sentir los dedos de Magnus sobre la piel de su brazo.

-No podría estar más cómodo- Afirmó. Y Magnus empezó.


	7. Flash Back

_**Magnus estaba frente al espejo en su habitación tratando de evaluarse a sí mismo, no podía decidirse entre un abrigo negro o un chaleco. El resto de su atuendo consistía en unos jeans negros y una camisa azul claro. Sabía que estaba vestido de una forma aburrida o, como a él le gustaba llamarla, una forma nada provocadora. Debía salir a encontrarse con alguien a quien jamás ha visto en su vida, y francamente tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto, por ello se vistió sin ganas pensando en solo salir a cumplir con el encuentro y volver pronto al loft.**_

 _ **Mientras seguía evaluando su apariencia escuchó su celular sonar. Con un chasquido de lengua arrojó el chaleco devuelta a su lugar en el armario (ya encontraría otra cita donde usarlo) y se acercó a tomar su celular. Miro en la pantalla que quien lo llamaba era la persona que había organizado esa cita a ciegas, que no era más que una ex. Magnus sonrió y contestó la llamada**_

 _ **-Terra que sorpresa escucharte ¿Mi cita canceló?- Ella era una bruja china que había salido con Magnus cinco años antes pero las cosas no habían resultado, en especial por parte de Magnus, así que terminaron siendo alguna especie de amigos.**_

 _ **-Nada de eso Bane- Respondió ella con un acento mandarín- Te llamaba para saber si ibas a ser tú el que se retractaría-**_

 _ **-Jamás-Respondió Magnus. Muchas personas encontraban peligrosa una cita a ciegas, el las encontraba divertidas -Pero te agradecería si al menos me dijeras si se tratará de una chica o un chico- La bruja se rió.**_

 _ **-Vas a tener que llegar al lugar y comprobarlo por ti mismo- Magnus bufó. Era verdad que la idea de una cita a ciegas es la total ignorancia respecto a la otra persona, pero al menos quería saber el género.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo, puedo vivir con la curiosidad. Entonces dime si es brujo o vampiro o hombre lobo o mundano. Espero que no sea una ninfa, sabes que no las tolero-**_

 _ **-No te diré nada, vas a tener que averiguarlo por ti mismo. Ahora mejor ya vete porque se te hace tarde-Magnus miró hacia su ventana, donde era claramente visible que el día estaba empezando a oscurecerse. Debía llegar al restaurante a las ocho, su amiga sí que era exagerada.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo. Cuando termine todo te diré como me fue en la cita-**_

 _ **-O a te mantendrás el resto de la noche ocupado, mejor me llamas mañana-Magnus levantó sus cejas aun sabiendo que ella no podía verlo, si Terra hacia ese tipo de insinuaciones tal vez querría decir que él iba a encontrarse con un dios griego o alguna reina de belleza, porque era claro que el gran brujo no caía con cualquiera.**_

 _ **-Eso espero-Fue lo que dijo antes de colgar y guardar su teléfono en el abrigo. Con un suspiro volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, la cual no estaba muy diferente que hace un minuto. Faltaban al menos dos horas para la hora acordada, y Magnus sabía que si se quedaba en el loft se aburriría o le daría más curiosidad por conocer a su cita. Así que decidió salir y llegar hasta el restaurante caminando.**_

 _ **Llevaba caminando veinte minutos y mientras pasaba frente a una tienda vio a alguien parado fuera de esta. Tenía una piel verde y unos cuernos que no podían ser confundidos.**_

 _ **-Ragnor- Saludó sonriendo- ¿Qué haces parado en medio de la acera?- El brujo verde lo miró con reconocimiento y lo evaluó de arriba a abajo.**_

 _ **-¿A dónde vas vestido decentemente?- Preguntó. Magnus se miró de nuevo a sí mismo.**_

 _ **-Oh, si crees eso entonces debo de estar terrible- Magnus puso una mano en su barbilla pensando, tal vez le hacía falta algo más de color y brillo. Bueno, tal vez brillo esa noche no, pero si algo de color - ¿Tal vez un abrigo de otro color?-**_

 _ **\- Magnus ¿A dónde vas?- Repitió Ragnor serio.**_

 _ **\- Tengo una cita- Respondió y el brujo verde levantó sus dos cejas sorprendido.**_

 _ **-¿Con quién?- Preguntó, pero Magnus solo sonrió- Magnus…- Empezó a advertir el brujo verde pero Magnus seguía sin decir nada- ¡Dime por favor que no es una cita a ciegas!-**_

 _ **-¿Qué tiene de malo?-**_

 _ **-¡Todo! ¿Quién te lo recomendó?- Magnus volvió a sonreír.**_

 _ **-Una ex -Respondió. Ragnor abrió la boca sorprendido.**_

 _ **\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre aceptar tal cosa? ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, al final te darás cuenta de lo irresponsable que es lo que estás haciendo- Magnus ya estaba acostumbrado a que Ragnor no lo apoyara en la mayoría de sus geniales ideas, así que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. En ese momento Catarina salió de la tienda cargando una bolsa y Magnus comprendió que Ragnor la estaba esperando. La bruja azul miró a Magnus y sonrió.**_

 _ **\- Hola Magnus ¿A dónde vas vestido así?- El brujo rodó los ojos y volvió a verse.**_

 _ **-Enserio, si realmente me quieren deberían decirme de una vez sí debería cambiarme de ropa-**_

 _ **-Eso se lo dejo a Catarina- Comentó Ragnor, y entonces la bruja azul supo que algo había pasado para poner a Ragnor molesto.**_

 _ **-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué ocurre Ragnor?-**_

 _ **-Pasa que nuestro querido amigo Magnus tendrá una cita a ciegas- Informó. Catarina miró a Magnus sorprendida.**_

 _ **-Magnus, estás loco, esas cosas normalmente no funcionan-**_

 _ **-No solo eso- Agregó Ragnor- Terminan en desastre-**_

 _ **-Ustedes dos son muy conservadores- Se quejó Magnus.**_

 _ **-Y tú eres muy libertino- Contraataco Ragnor- Por cierto Catarina, aun no sabes la mejor parte- Magnus miró a Ragnor advirtiéndole que no dijera nada – La cita a ciegas la organizo una de sus ex- Dijo Ragnor sin piedad. Magnus cerró los ojos con cansancio, ya predecía el regaño de la bruja.**_

 _ **-¿Una ex? ¡Magnus! ¿¡Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?!- Dijo Catarina con los brazos en su cintura.**_

 _ **-Será divertido- Determinó Magnus. Ragnor y Catarina rodaron los ojos.**_

 _ **-Como quieras- Dijo ella.**_

 _ **-Solo llámanos cuando todo termine en desastre- Agregó Ragnor- No hay cosa más gratificadora que ver como la vida te da una lección-**_

 _ **-Ragnor…- Advirtió Catarina**_

 _ **-Perdón- Dijo el de verde- Solo llámanos cuando todo salga fantástico y te vayas a casar con tu cita-**_

 _ **-Ragnor- Repitió la bruja- Ignóralo Magnus, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando se te ocurre alguna idea loca e irresponsable-**_

 _ **-¿Qué?- Preguntó. Ragnor se rió.**_

 _ **-Nada. Suerte en tu cita a ciegas- El brujo verde tomo a la azul del codo y comenzó a caminar por la acera en dirección contraria. Magnus los miró alejarse, probablemente no debería ir a la cita. Pero igual iría.**_

 _ **Estaba caminando frente a un sucio callejón cuando escuchó ruidos en el fondo de este. Una persona común ignoraría el ruido y se iría de allí, pero Magnus tenía curiosidad de saber que era y se adentró al callejón. Caminó un buen rato en medio de basura y cajas de cartón apiladas, acercándose cada vez más al origen del ruido. Y finalmente lo encontró: Dos chicos se estaban dando el lote, uno aprisionaba al otro contra la horrenda pared mientras este hacia su mejor esfuerzo por deshacerse de su ropa. Magnus no pudo hacer más que sonreír.**_

 _ **-Pero qué lugar tan desagradable para una cita- Comentó sin poder evitarlo. Inmediatamente, al saber que habían sido descubiertos, ambos chicos se separaron jadeando- Enserio ¿Qué tiene de malo un hotel? ¿O al menos un restaurante? Seguro que la parrilla es más cómoda que esa pared- Magnus notó que los dos chicos eran brujos. Hubiera preferido que hubieran sido simples mundanos, ahora esperaba que ellos no se hubieran enojado por haberlos interrumpido, o de lo contrario seguramente empezarían un combate de magia.**_

 _ **-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó uno de los brujos con los brazos escamados y sus ojos entrecerrados en dirección al brujo.**_

 _ **-Soy Magnus Bane- Respondió orgulloso- Pasaba por aquí, escuché un ruido y decidí venir al callejón para tratar de ayudar a la pobre gata que no podía dar a luz a sus gatitos. Y me encuentro con ustedes dos-**_

 _ **-¿Y supongo que ahora le dirás al submundo lo que viste?- Preguntó el otro brujo, este tenía ojos de gato igual que Magnus.**_

 _ **\- Bueno, no conozco a ninguno de ustedes dos así que sus asuntos no me importan. Además tengo cosas mejores que hacer- Magnus se giró dispuesto a irse cuando el brujo con ojos de gato lo llamó.**_

 _ **-¡Espera! ¿Sabes qué hora es? Mi celular se quedó sin batería- Magnus miró hacia el cielo.**_

 _ **\- Debe faltar poco para las ocho- Respondió y escuchó el grito ahogado del brujo con ojos de gato.**_

 _ **-¡Es muy tarde! Vamos Henri, debo llevarte a tu casa- Magnus se giró un poco para ver al brujo de ojos de gato tomar la muñeca del otro y arrastrarlo para salir del callejón. Lamentablemente no contaba con que ese brujo no tuviera precaución y pasó tan cerca que empujó y logró enterrar a Magnus en un montículo de cajas y basura.**_

 _ **Magnus se quitó algunas cajas y basura que habían caído encima de su cuerpo al tiempo que maldecía a los dos brujos por no fijarse por donde iban. Con un gruñido se levantó del suelo y, no queriendo hacer nada más que volver a su loft, puso la palma de su mano sobre la horrible pared y cerró los ojos mientras murmuraba el hechizo con su boca. Chispas azules salieron de sus dedos y cuando se alejó un portal se encontraba frente a él. Sin dudarlo lo atravesó.**_

 _ **Cuando llegó loft fue directamente a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua, tenía más sed que ganas de quitarse la ropa cubierta de basura. Afortunadamente la ropa que había elegido no entraba ni siquiera a la lista de sus mil prendas favoritas, así que por ese lado no había pérdidas. Estaba pensando en eso cuando escuchó su celular sonar dentro de su bolsillo. No quería tocar su pantalón lleno de basura de callejón así que decidió ignorar el aparato, pero este seguía sonando insistentemente. Lanzó un bufido mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo tratando de rozar lo menor posible la tela. La llamada era de Ragnor.**_

 _ **-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó arisco apenas hubo contestado.**_

 _ **-¡Tranquilo!- Respondió su amigo- Catarina me sugirió llamarte por si tal vez querías una llamada que te salvara de tu cita ¿Es necesario o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo?-**_

 _ **-Estás perdiendo el tiempo- Determinó el brujo.**_

 _ **-¿Tan buena cita es?-**_

 _ **-Ragnor estoy cubierto de basura-**_

 _ **-Ohh ¿Ya te estas acostando con tu cita? Magnus vas muy rápido- Riñó el**_

 _ **-Ragnor ESTOY CUBIERTO DE BASURA-Repitió- Basura de un callejón- El brujo verde soltó una carcajada.**_

 _ **-¡Te lo dije!- Se mofó- Pero tenías razón, después de todo si fue bueno que hayas ido- Magnus rodó los ojos.**_

 _ **-Lo dices solo porque estoy cubierto de basura- En ese momento mermelada, el gato gordo y gruñón de Magnus, entró a la cocina, miró al brujo y se giró para volver a salir. Magnus no quería saber que había significado aquello- Ragnor tengo que irme, probablemente intente mudar de piel-**_

 _ **-Te recomiendo que laves al menos tres veces esa ropa- Recomendó su amigo. Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.**_

 _ **\- La quemaré, no tengo ningún interés en conservarla- Informó, después colgó. Magnus fue a buscar a su gato por todo el loft para pedirle una seria explicación del porqué de su acción, pero no puedo dar con él. Seguramente se había escapado, de todos modos desde que lo compró mermelada no parecía tener muchas ganas de quedarse. Magnus creía que era porque su magia le causaba jaqueca o alguna molestia gatuna. Decidió desistir de buscarlo y volvió a tomar su celular para llamar a Terra.**_

 _ **\- Magnus no me digas que aún no has llegado a la cita- Fue lo primero que dijo ella al contestar- ¡Son casi las ocho! Debes darte prisa-**_

 _ **-No voy a ir- Informó- Mi gato ha desaparecido y estoy terriblemente preocupado por su paradero- Mintió.**_

 _ **\- ¿Tu gato?- Preguntó ella.**_

 _ **-Mermelada- Respondió- Salió esta mañana a dar su saludable paseo matutino pero no ha vuelto, y he escuchado que en las calles están robando gatos para quitarles el pelaje y hacer sombreros-**_

 _ **\- ¡Eso es horrible!- Exclamó ella- Llamaré a tu cita y le diré que no podrás ir ¿Te parece cambiarla para mañana?-**_

 _ **-Mañana estaría perfecto- Aceptó el. Después colgó y sin esperar un segundo más se dirigió a la ducha.**_

* * *

 _ **En la siguiente noche Magnus estaba en el restaurante. Había estado ahí sentado en la mesa por treinta minutos y empezaba a aburrirse. Miró a su alrededor, el restaurante era un lugar elegante al que solo se podía entrar con reservación, y esa reservación la había hecho Terra a nombre de "Sorpresa". Magnus no sabía que podía significar aquello. En las mesas, las diferentes parejas hablaban mientras tomaban vino, Magnus suponía que hablaban de cosas como política o economía. Aburrido.**_

 _ **Su cita aún no había llegado y Magnus estaba terriblemente tentado de irse, pero ese día si se había esforzado más en su ropa y consideraba que sería una verdadera pena si su cita al menos no lo veía. Esa era la motivación que tenía, o de lo contrario se hubiera ido en los primeros cinco minutos. Estiró una mano y tomó una Baguette que estaba dentro de una canasta en el centro de la mesa, y empezó a entretenerse dándole vuelta al pan en sus manos.**_

 _ **De repente un chico de la mesa de al lado se puso de pie, caminó hasta la chica y se arrodillo en el suelo. En ese momento todos en el lugar hicieron silencio y se giraron hacia la pareja. El chico sacó con dedos temblorosos una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su chaqueta mientras parecía estar murmurando palabras. La chica tenia ambas manos cubriendo su boca con asombro mientras veía emocionaba al chico arrodillado frente a ella. Finalmente el chico abrió la caja dejando al descubierto el anillo dentro de ella, y Magnus se preguntó levemente que pasaría con la escena si la chica dijera que no. Pero obviamente ella aceptó y todos estuvieron obligados a aplaudir. Cada una de las otras parejas volvieron a lo suyo sonriéndose o cuchicheándose seguramente palabras tiernas. Magnus volvió a su Baguette.**_

 _ **En su visión periférica vio que alguien tomaba la silla frente a él y la corría hacia atrás seguramente para sentarse. Entonces levantó la mirada y vio con disgusto al brujo de ojos de gato de la noche anterior.**_

 _ **-Está reservado- Informó refiriéndose a la silla- ¿Vienes a llenarme de basura? Porque hoy no pienso pasarlo por alto- El brujo lo miró sorprendido, al parecer también lo había reconocido.**_

 _ **-¿Tu?- Preguntó- ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta mesa es mía- Magnus miró desde el letrero que decía "Sorpresa" en medio de la mesa hasta el brujo. Entonces suspiró y prometió no volver a aceptar citas a ciegas organizadas por una ex.**_

 _ **\- Es nuestra- Corrigió- Adelante, siéntate y al menos comamos- El brujo entrecerró los ojos hacia Magnus y**_ _ **después**_ _ **se sentó lentamente.**_

 _ **-De acuerdo -Dijo dudoso-Esperaba que al menos estuvieras enojado- Magnus levantó una ceja divertido.**_

 _ **-¿Tú lo estarías?-**_

 _ **-Definitivamente -Dijo el- Convertiría en marmota a quien me empujó a la basura a propósito-**_

 _ **\- No me des ideas- Dijo el, después se retiró para dejar la baguette en su lugar y se dio cuenta de lo que ese chico había dicho- Espera ¿Fue a propósito?- El brujo se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **-Tú me interrumpiste -Respondió y Magnus también se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba.**_

 _ **\- ¿Venías a una cita conmigo y estabas con un chico en un callejón?- El brujo se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Magnus suspiró, estaba claro que todo se trataba de alguna especie de venganza de Terra, así que lo que haría sería ignorar al brujo, comer y luego irse a su loft esperando jamás volverlo a ver.**_

 _ **Unos minutos de silencio después les trajeron su comida. El brujo rompió ese silencio.**_

 _ **-Mi nombre es Tairen. Tu eres Magnus ¿Verdad?- Magnus observó al mesero dejar su plato de sopa frente a él y luego retirarse.**_

 _ **\- Así es ¿Terra te dijo mi nombre?- Cuestionó**_

 _ **\- Todo el submundo te conoce- Obvió Tairen. Magnus asintió y empezó a comer. La comida estaba deliciosa, realmente sería una agradable velada si no tuviera al empuja-basura frente a él. Magnus levantó un poco la mirada y vio a una chica rubia con vestido celeste entrar sola al restaurante. Ella era Cielo, una mundana que había salido con Magnus y a quien el brujo extrañaba. Apenas ella vio a Magnus se dirigió a la mesa.**_

 _ **-Magnus, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- Dijo dulcemente.**_

 _ **-La sorpresa es mía- Reconoció el. Después miró detrás de ella pero no había nadie- ¿Vienes con alguien?- A él no se le hubiera hecho raro si ella ya hubiera dejado a otra persona entrar en su corazón. Cielo bajó la mirada con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.**_

 _ **-No. Yo… vine sola- Magnus sonrió. No porque se alegrara de que ella estuviera sola, naturalmente él quería que ella fuera feliz, sino porque la vida podría darle otra oportunidad.**_

 _ **\- Disculpa niña- Interrumpió toscamente Tairen y Magnus pensó que bien podría quemarse con la sopa- Él está conmigo- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco en su dirección. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo ignorándolo, pero al parecer Tairen aún no entendía que nada iba a resultar de esa cita. Que todo estaba arruinado desde el momento en que comenzó- Y a propósito ¿Quién demonios eres?- Cielo miró a Tairen mientras abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada. Esa era una cualidad de ella que a Magnus le gustaba: Tendía a quedarse sin palabras.**_

 _ **\- Ella es Cielo- Presentó cortésmente Magnus- Fue mi novia. Cielo, él es Tairen- Tairen miró a Magnus, tal vez esperando que Magnus le pusiera algún título para presentarlo, pero obviamente no sería así.**_

 _ **-¿Ustedes están…?- Preguntó Cielo algo dudosa- ¿Saliendo?-Magnus sonrió, ella realmente era un encanto. Como una niña de dos años. Abrió la boca para responder pero Tairen habló primero.**_

 _ **-Estábamos en eso- Respondió bruscamente- Pero no podemos avanzar si sigues ahí parada como una tonta ¿Estamos de acuerdo?- Magnus debió haber dicho algo, pero su acción fue mirar a Tairen sorprendido.**_

 _ **-Oh, yo… Lo siento- Murmuró Cielo antes de bajar la cabeza para ocultar su rostro con su cabello rubio y dar vuelta para empezar a caminar alejándose del lugar. Magnus con pesar la vio irse, y si no hubiera estado en un lugar público hubiera estirado una mano dramáticamente en la dirección en la que Cielo se marchaba.**_

 _ **\- Parecía retrasada- Comentó Tairen. Magnus decidió ignorar aquello y terminar con su sopa en silencio- No tienes idea de lo afortunado que eres, no suelo salir a muchas citas a ciegas y por cosas del destino acepte esta- Agregó petulante. Magnus levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de gato de él.**_

 _ **-¿Afortunado yo?- Preguntó incrédulo- Tu sabías mi nombre por mi fama en el submundo, yo hasta acabo de olvidar el tuyo-**_

 _ **-No necesito fama para llamar la atención- Contraatacó él.**_

 _ **\- Seguro- Murmuró Magnus y volvió a su sopa. Pero obviamente Tairen no podía quedarse callado.**_

 _ **-¿Por qué sales con chicas? Hay quienes dicen que los bisexuales son inestables mentalmente- Magnus casi se ahoga con su sopa al escuchar aquello.**_

 _ **\- Pues aquí estoy yo- Respondió tratando de mantener la calma.**_

 _ **-Las mujeres son problemáticas. Demasiado sentimentales y creen que lo saben todo. Si se busca una pareja para el mismo fin ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer? Yo me voy por lo más práctico- Magnus hizo una nota mental para recordar en un futuro que, si tiene la oportunidad, debería regalarle un libro a Tairen sobre temas que no debes tocar en tu primera cita.**_

 _ **\- Que poco valor les das- Observó él tratando de cambiar de tema para evitar hablar sobre la diferencia de acostarse con un hombre o una mujer- No olvides que fue una mujer quien te dio la vida- Tairen se encogió de hombros.**_

 _ **-Apenas tuve conciencia de lo que hacía maté a la mía. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo hiciera conmigo- Dijo el fríamente. Magnus se estremeció.**_

 _ **-¿Y sabes quién es tu Padre?- Preguntó cambiando de tema nuevamente.**_

 _ **\- No, y tampoco me interesa. Tal vez algún día lo invoque- Aventuró él, Magnus asintió sin interés y siguió comiendo. Finalmente Magnus terminó su comida y salió del restaurante junto a Tairen.**_

 _ **-Creo que si hubieras puesto un poco más de tu parte esta cita hubiera funcionado- Dijo él.**_

 _ **\- Creo que si no te hubiera encontrado en plano ligue ayer, si no me hubieras arrojado a la basura, si no hubieras llegado tarde, y si no hubieras sido tan desagradablemente petulante… al menos no hubiera decidido tan pronto que esto no iba a ningún lado- Respondió el. Tairen bufó.**_

 _ **-¿Siempre eres así? Me aburres- Magnus podía pasar muchas cosas. Podía pasar ser arrojado a la basura o hasta que lo llamen desequilibrado mental. Pero jamás pasaría que lo llamaran aburrido.**_

 _ **-Siempre soy así- Confirmó- Y te recomiendo reevaluar tu opinión de mí, porque te aseguro que todo el submundo está en desacuerdo- Y con eso se fue a su loft esperando jamás volverlo a ver.**_

 _ **Desgraciadamente si lo volvió a ver. Un año después Magnus pasaba por las mismas calles, por el mismo callejón y nuevamente escucho ruidos adentro. Como si se tratara de un Deja vu volvió a acercarse y se encontró a Tairen en la misma posición que hace un año. Solo que esta vez la acorralada era Cielo. Magnus se cruzó de brazos al verlos.**_

 _ **-¿No que los chicos eran más prácticos?- Cuestionó. Tairen y Cielo se separaron sorprendidos.**_

 _ **\- Lo son- Confirmó Tairen- Pero no está mal dejarse llevar por una chica de vez en cuando. Mientras no me guste no me volverá bisexual- Cielo lo miró enojada, levantó su bolso del suelo y se fue a paso rápido del callejón sin decir una palabra. Tairen pasó junto a Magnus para alcanzarla, y Magnus no pudo prevenir ser arrojado a la basura nuevamente.**_

 _ **Magnus y Tairen se habían encontrado en fiestas y reuniones después, Magnus tratando de ignorarlo y Tairen llamando su atención para molestarlo de algún modo.**_

* * *

Alec, en brazos de Magnus en la cama, terminó de escuchar atentamente la historia.

-¿Y es todo? ¿Nunca hubo algún tipo de acercamiento?- Preguntó.

-¿Te refieres a un beso?-

-Si-

Magnus pensó. Si hubo besos. Dos. Extrañamente los dos ajenos al relato que había contado, pero no sabía que tanta gracia le haría contarle eso a Alec.

\- Si hubo, pero insignificantes- Respondió. Después de todo era verdad. El nephilim asintió en silencio. Después levantó la mirada para buscar los ojos del brujo.

-Aun creo que puedes llevarte bien con el- Afirmó. Magnus pensó en ello, realmente no quería llevarse bien con él, algún presentimiento se lo advertía. Decidió dejar de lado el tema y acariciar la mejilla del ojiazul con uno de sus dedos, Alec tomó esa mano y la llevó a sus labios haciendo que el corazón del brujo palpitara más rápido, se acercó al nephilim y lo besó.


	8. Lo mejor de mi

Al día siguiente Magnus abrió lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana e iluminaba su habitación. No debían de pasar de las ocho de la mañana, lo que significaba que se había despertado relativamente temprano. Tampoco sentía ningún aroma a café en el aire lo que significaba o que Alexander se había ido o que seguía acostado a su lado. Y a juzgar por el calor que sentía a un lado de su costado, era claro que Alec seguía acostado con él. Magnus sonrió y se giró. Lo primero que vio fue una espalda pálida y desnuda, el brujo puso sus dedos en la espalda baja y empezó a recorrerla subiendo lentamente. El cuerpo se removió por el toque pero eso solo hizo que Magnus sonriera más y continuara. Poco a poco sus dedos subieron hasta que llegaron a la nuca. Fue ahí donde Magnus notó el cabello inconfundiblemente rubio de su acompañante. Inmediatamente alejo sus dedos.

-¡Jace!-Exclamó sorprendido. El cuerpo se giró rápidamente tratando de evaluar la habitación mientras se cubría la desnudez con las mantas.

-¡Magnus!- Exclamó Alec. Después comprobó que la habitación estaba vacía a excepción por ellos dos y miró extrañado al brujo- ¿Dijiste Jace?- Magnus no paraba de mirar a Alec. Era Alec, con su piel pálida, sus ojos azules y sus cicatrices y runas en los mismos lugares. Solo que estaba rubio. Y no un rubio tinturado. Un desagradable rubio natural, y Magnus solo conocía una persona que era rubia natural y se le podía añadir el desagradable -Magnus deja de mirarme así-Pidió Alec serio.

-Perdón-Dijo el brujo- Pero creo que deberías llamar a tu parabatai-

-¿Qué pasa con Jace?-

-Alexander, tal vez quieras mirarte en un espejo-

* * *

Alec estaba caminando rápidamente de un lado a otro por el loft con el celular en el oído y esperando a que Jace contestara. Se había llevado una gran impresión al verse en el espejo y después de lo que bien pudieron ser veinte minutos en shock finalmente Magnus le repitió que debería llamar a Jace. Y eso hacía.

Magnus lo observaba desde el sofá. Alexander se veía atractivo rubio, pero le gustaba más su pelo negro, y suponiendo que en un universo paralelo a Magnus le gustasen los rubios, él jamás usaría su magia para cambiar a Alec, así que dudaba haberlo hecho mientras dormía.

-Contesta Jace-Mascullaba Alec ansioso. El ojiazul levantó una mano para pasarla nerviosamente por el cabello pero apenas lo hubo tocado recordó que no era su pelo y bajo la mano volviendo a mascullar. Magnus odiaba verlo así, tan nervioso, tan ansioso. Pero sobre todo odiaba que algo haya hecho cambiar a Alec y que ahora fuera rubio.

-No contesta-Informó el nephilim bajando el celular y sin mirar a Magnus. Magnus meditó un momento antes de hablar.

-Llama a Clary- Intentó. Alec le hizo caso y llamó a la pelirroja, quien contestó al segundo timbre.

\- ¿Alec que ocurre?- Preguntó ella.

-Clary necesito hablar con Jace. Es importante- Alec escuchó a Clary correr y luego golpear una puerta.

-¡Jace sal de la ducha! ¡Alec te necesita!- Pidió ella. Después la puerta fue abierta y un grito ahogado se escuchó a través del celular -¡Jace!-

-Ni preguntes-Dijo el rubio de mal humor mientras tomaba el celular de Clary- ALEXANDER QUIERO MI CABELLO LUMINOSO DE VUELTA-

\- Yo también lo quiero de vuelta- Respondió Alec.

-Dile que venga al loft. Los volveré a la normalidad- Habló Magnus. Pero Alec no tuvo que repetirlo porque Jace pareció haberlo escuchado.

-Voy para allá-Informó-Y dile a tu brujo que la próxima vez no dirija su magia a mi pelo- Y Jace colgó.

-No lo hice yo- Dijo Magnus indignado- Jamás te cambiaría nada usando magia ¡Y mucho menos te pondría el cabello de Jace!-

-Está bien, te creo- Lo tranquilizó Alec mirando a todo menos a Magnus. Después se miró a si mismo usando una bata de Magnus- Creo que me iré a bañar para estar listo cuando ellos lleguen- Alec se giró rápidamente para entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

Una vez el brujo estuvo seguro que el ojiazul no lo escucharía, se levantó y tomó el celular para llamar. Contestaron al primer timbre.

-Buenos días hermanito-Dijo Tairen usando un molesto tintineo en la voz.

-No vuelvas a meterte con Alec- Advirtió Magnus con voz dura.

-¿Yo? -Preguntó Tairen fingiendo inocencia- ¿Que te hace creer que fui yo? Hay muchos brujos a los que no les agradas-

-Primero porque sabias que llamaría, segundo porque no te dije que habías hecho algo, y tercero porque ese hechizo prácticamente tiene tu firma. Tú eres el de las manipulaciones infantiles-

-No es manipulación- Corrigió- Solo es una broma. Una broma de hermanos-

-Deja de ser broma cuando tiene que ver con Alec- Contestó Magnus- Y espero que no hayas puesto un bloqueo esta vez. Porque si es así no te llamaré, sino que iré a buscarte. Y no tienes idea de lo que haría si te viera -

-¿Es una amenaza? -Preguntó Tairen serio- Recuerda que yo soy el mayor, Magnus-

\- Entonces compórtate como tal. Tú y yo tenemos diferencias, así que resolvámoslas tu y yo. Deja a Alec fuera-

-Nada me agradaría más- Respondió Tairen en lo que para Magnus fue una sonrisa. Después colgó.

Magnus observó un momento el celular donde su hermano acababa de colgarle, lanzó un bufido y después volvió a marcar pero ya no a su hermano.

-Tessa, necesito que vengas a mi loft. Es importante-

* * *

Alec finalmente terminó la ducha, se vistió y sin dirigirle una palabra a Magnus se fue a la cocina a preparar café. Magnus se acercó hasta donde él estaba y lo observo, tomaba los utensilios de cocina con manos temblorosas, y más de una vez los dejaba caer.

-¿Alexander?-Preguntó Magnus acercándose, preocupado por verlo en ese estado.

-Presidente volvió a robar las cucharas- Informó Alec y sin darle ni una mirada al brujo se giró con la cabeza agachada y a paso rápido hacia la habitación. Magnus lo siguió dejando una distancia prudente. Observó a Alec agacharse a la cama de presidente y buscar en medio de esta.

-¿Alexander estas bien? -Preguntó. Alec se puso de pie.

-No hay nada- Informó refiriéndose a las cucharas y, de nuevo sin mirar al brujo, se giró para dejar la habitación. Magnus volvió a seguirlo y lo vio dirigirse a la cocina tan rápido que los mechones de cabello dorado de Jace saltaban en su cabeza creándole destellos. El brujo pensó con horror que probablemente Alec pensaba que él había hecho ese hechizo, y por eso lo evitaba. Aterrado por la idea caminó hasta la cocina a paso rápido.

-Alexander yo no lo hice- Informó apenas llegó. Alec tenía una cuchara en su mano cuando Magnus llegó y habló, Magnus pensó que seguramente había logrado encontrar el utensilio en algún cajón.

-Sé que no fuiste tú- Dijo Alec sorprendido mirando hacia los gabinetes.

-¿Entonces porque actúas así?-

-¿Así como?-

-Evitándome- Alec miro en silencio a Magnus un momento, después suspiró y dejo la cuchara en el mesón.

-Magnus mírame- Dijo con voz rota- ¿Que ves?-

\- Te veo a ti con el cabello de Jace- Respondió dudoso.

-Ves lo mejor de Jace en mi- Corrigió Alec- Esto, lo que estás viendo, es lo mejor que veras de mi por el resto de mi vida. No quiero que te acostumbres a eso- Magnus parpadeo sin lograr entender a qué se refería.

\- ¿Acostumbrarme a qué?- Preguntó.

\- A verme así. Seguramente muchos querrían tener este cabello dorado, pero yo solo quiero ser yo, y no quiero que veas una versión de mí que probablemente termine gustándote más que la primera- Y con eso Alec salió nuevamente de la cocina dejando al brujo. Magnus no esperó sino que se fue enseguida a seguirlo.

-Alexander espera- Dijo haciendo que el ojiazul se detuviera de su camino hacia el estudio para hacer quien sabe que- ¿Estas insinuando que me gusta el pelo de Jace? No puedes creer eso, si hasta suena ridículo cuando lo digo-

-No digo que te guste su pelo- Arregló Alec- Digo que soy consciente de que es un cabello que muchos querrían, y aunque a ti no te guste por ser de Jace tal vez las cosas cambian cuando lo llevo yo- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Es verdad. Te ves guapo siendo rubio, pero no puedes pensar que esto me gusta más que cuando eres tú mismo. Si ahora mismo lo único que pienso es que hay que devolverle su cabello a Jace y tú vuelvas con el tuyo- Alec se sentó en la sala.

-Lo hacer por mí- Afirmó - Pero todo el mundo ama más a los rubios- Magnus lo vio así, con la cabeza agachada, con los codos en sus rodillas, hablando con una voz tan rota y acabada, y entonces quiso destrozar a Tairen. Alec no podía pensar que a Magnus le gustaba más así, el nephilim tenía miedo de que, ahora que Magnus lo había visto con el perfecto cabello de Jace, no volviera a amarlo como lo hacía con su normal y aburrido pelo negro.

-Alec - Habló Magnus con voz seria- Conoces casi todo de mí, así que dime ¿Cuál es mi combinación favorita?- Alec respondió sin mirarlo.

-Pelo negro y ojos azules- Respondió mecánicamente- Pero eso no cambia la preferencia mundial hacia los rubios -

\- ¿Y qué importa la preferencia mundial? - Contestó el brujo- Yo amo a Alexander. Cuando pienso en Alexander imagino un apuesto chico de cabello seximente negro y ojos hermosamente azules. No me imagino un rubio-

-Si cambio de nuevo espero no desilusionarte- Habló de nuevo el, y Magnus sabía, por el tono que había usado, que ya casi había convencido al nephilim.

\- Yo quiero que cambies ya-Lo tranquilizó Magnus- Quiero ver a mi Alexander- Alec, sin mirar al brujo, se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Magnus primero se sintió extraño al ver frente a él una cabeza rubia, pero se convenció que era Alexander y le devolvió el abrazo.

En ese momento golpearon a la puerta, Magnus se acercó al altavoz y lo encendió para decir algo como "QUIEN MOLESTA A SU EXCELENCIA" o algo así cuando escuchó la voz de Jace.

-Si Magnus dice alguna de las frases que suele decir para retrasarnos mas, te juro por el ángel que destruyo esta puerta - Entonces Magnus puso los ojos en blanco y dejo el altavoz decidiendo mejor abrirle por el bien de su puerta.

\- Definitivamente melodramático- Le dijo a Alec cuando pasó frente a él hacia la puerta. Apenas la abrió Jace se precipitó adentro buscando a Alec con la mirada, después se acercó a su parabatai y empezó a pasar las manos por el pelo rubio.

\- ¡Mi pelo! -Gimió - Mi pobre atractivo dorado- Magnus se acercó y noto dos cosas. La primera era que Jace tenía el pelo negro perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, algo que Magnus no recordaba haberle visto a Alec. Y la segunda que los ojos dorados de Jace parecían brillar en oro encendido. Normalmente la atención estaba dirigida hacia el luminoso cabello de Jace, pero ahora que tenía pelo negro la atención iba hacia los ojos dorados. Magnus sintió un pinchazo en el pecho " James Herondale" Pensó. Alec miró a Magnus prestarle especial atención a Jace y apartó a su parabatai.

-Ya basta Jace, pronto lo tendrás devuelta- Habló.

-Hola Alec y Magnus- Habló Clary quien había llegado detrás de Jace- Trate de explicarle a Jace que no era permanente pero ya saben cómo está en estos días, de todos modos no es permanente Magnus ¿Cierto?-

\- No lo creo -Respondió el brujo evaluando a los chicos.

-¿¡No lo crees?!- Repitió Jace- ¡No estás seguro! ¿No ibas a quitarnos este hechizo de encima?- Magnus iba a responder cuando tocaron a la puerta. Se acercó y le abrió a Tessa.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó ella entrando. Entonces se fijó en Alec y en Jace. Pero sobre todo en este último. Se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras se acercaba lentamente, y sin pedir permiso o decir una palabra estiró su brazo y alborotó el pelo negro de Jace.

\- Tessa- Dijo Jace alejándose tratando de conservar el peinado. Magnus entendía lo que Tessa sentía, seguramente un viaje al pasado al ver a su hijo, quien ya había muerto hacía décadas.

\- Ese es el cabello de Alexander- Informó él tratando de suavizar las cosas - Y Alec tiene el de Jace- Tessa miró a Alec con los ojos brillantes.

-Vaya Magnus- Exclamó - Se te fue la mano-

-No fui yo- Dijo indignado. ¿Porque todo el mundo pensaba que había sido él? No era tan irresponsable con la magia. Al menos no si involucraba a Alec- Fue mi hermano-

-Ese idiota- Masculló Jace- No aguanto tenerlo frente a mí y darle lo que...-

-Jace-Cortó Alec- Recuerda que es el hermano de Magnus-

-Oh, no te detengas por mí- Habló Magnus- Es más, yo te ayudo-

-Magnus- Dijo esta vez Alec.

-De acuerdo- Dijo Magnus suspirando- Llame a Tessa porque ella es una bruja cambiante y lleva años en el espiral trabajando en su magia. En el mundo de las sombras es como una especie de especialista en magia cambia-formas- Tessa sonrió modesta.

\- Gracias Magnus- Dijo ella- No se preocupen Jace y Alec, lo que tienen no es permanente, lo puedo arreglar pero les provocara algo de dolor de cabeza ¿No notaron cuando fueron hechizados?-

-Estábamos durmiendo- Respondieron los parabatai al mismo tiempo. Después se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Bueno, eso lo explica- Dijo la bruja- Los volveré a la normalidad en unos minutos. Magnus ¿podría...?- Preguntó señalando la habitación del brujo.

-Claro que si- Respondió. Tessa guió a los dos chicos a la habitación y cerró la puerta. Clary y Magnus se sentaron en la sala a esperar mientras Tessa hacía su trabajo.

-¿Quieres algo? -Preguntó Magnus cortésmente.

-Un café está bien- Respondió ella y Magnus lo hizo aparecer con un chasquido -Gracias- Clary tomó un sorbo del café - Es increíble que tu hermano haya hecho esto a Jace y a Alec ¿Ya hablaste con él?- Magnus asintió - ¿Y porque lo hizo?-

\- El ama torturar mi vida- Respondió simplemente.

-O tal vez no sabe hasta qué punto una broma se convierte en pesada - Aventuró ella. Magnus pensó un momento.

-No- Dijo convencido- Lo hace porque ama torturar mi vida- Clary se rió.

\- Al menos tienes un hermano bueno- Dijo ella- Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano...como decirlo-

\- ¿Con menos sangre de demonio?- Intentó y ella asintió- En mi caso eso es imposible, si no tuviera sangre de demonio entonces ni siquiera seria mi hermano-

\- Entonces te gustaría que te comprendiera más- Afirmó ella. Magnus pensó en la forma como Tairen lo trataba.

-No, me gustaría que dejara de hacer tan desesperados intentos por acercarse a mi- Clary lo miró curiosa.

\- ¿Crees que lo que le hizo a Alec fue para acercarse a ti?- Preguntó.

-No, lo que le hizo a Alec fue porque ama torturar mi vida- Repitió rotundo - Me refiero a que tiende a acercarse demasiado, a veces pienso que olvida que somos hermanos y solo tiene presente que somos dos brujos libertinos - Clary lo miró seria mientras bajaba su café lentamente y lo ponía en la mesita.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó ella- Magnus ¿Él te ha insinuado algo romántico?- El brujo hizo una mueca.

-No romántico-

\- Magnus ¿Que te ha insinuado?- Repitió ella más firme.

\- Bueno, me ha besado- Contó el brujo- Dos veces- Clary se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Magnus porque no habías contado esto antes! ¡Es terrible! ¡¿No sabes lo que es?!-Magnus también se puso de pie.

-Clary, se lo que es el incesto- Dijo el- Pero estoy seguro que eso no es lo que planea el, me parece que su papel de hermano...-

-¡Magnus los hermanos no se besan!-

-¡Lo sé! Me refiero a que para él eso es un hermano- Clary suspiró.

\- ¿Que dice Alec al respecto?- Pregunto más calmada y volviéndose a sentar.

-No le he dicho-

\- ¡Magnus!- Clary volvió a ponerse de pie- ¡Alec tiene que saberlo! Si fuera al revés a ti te gustaría que él te lo dijera, ¡Por el ángel! ¿Que no fue por ocultar cosas que terminaron la última vez?-

-Es diferente- Se defendió el brujo- Primero porque Camille era mi ex novia, segundo porque Alec trató de tomar una decisión trascendente por mí y tercero porque no puedo decirle esto a Alec. El realmente quiere que intente algo con Tairen- Clary negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Crees que después de saber esto aún querrá que intenten algo?- Preguntó ella- Ten mucho cuidado Magnus, recuerda todo lo que paso conmigo y mi hermano- Magnus asintió pensativo- Por cierto, ahora oficialmente odio a tu hermano- Agregó ella y Magnus sonrió.

\- Bienvenida al club- Dijo él. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y salió Tessa. Detrás venían Alec y Jace cada uno con sus respectivos cabellos. Magnus no esperó y avanzó hasta Alec para besarlo.

-Ahora eres tú- Dijo contra su boca y sintió la sonrisa de Alec contra sus labios. Finalmente se separaron y contemplaron un encuentro parecido entre Clary y Jace.

-Gracias Tessa- Dijo Magnus.

\- Esta bien Magnus, fue un placer ayudar- Después la bruja se fue y detrás de ella se fueron Clary y Jace.

Magnus observó a Alec quien se pasaba distraídamente las manos por el pelo negro.

-¿Notaste como el cabello de Jace opacaba tus hermosos ojos azules, pero tu cabello negro los resalta?- Preguntó. Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-No- Admitió- ¿Eso pasa? - Magnus sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Definitivamente - Aseguró. Alec se acercó más, seguramente para besarlo, pero Magnus le tomó las manos y lo guió a la sala donde se sentaron- Alexander debemos hablar- El nephilim lo miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó. Magnus no sabía cómo decirlo.

-No te lo dije antes porque me había parecido algo insignificante, pero de todos modos tal vez sea algo que tú quieres saber-

-Magnus me estas asustando-

\- Escucha, he tratado de tener una buena relación con Tairen. O al menos he intentado controlarme cuando lo veo-

\- Si lo sé, gracias- Respondió el nephilim. Magnus tomó una de las manos de Alec entre las suyas.

\- Tal vez no deberíamos tratar de acercarme a el-

\- ¿Porque lo dices?- Magnus pasó saliva y buscó los ojos azules de Alec.

-Alexander él me ha besado- Soltó. Alec suspiró.

-Lo sé- Dijo sorprendiendo a Magnus- Me lo dijiste y lo entiendo. Pero no mires al pasado, ahora trata de olvidar eso y empieza de cero. Ahora son hermanos y deben...-

-Alexander- Cortó Magnus- No me refiero a que nos hayamos besado en el pasado, realmente eso nunca había sucedido. Me refiero a que el me besó después de saber que éramos hermanos- Alec lo miró en silencio por lo que bien pudo haber sido una eternidad. Después el nephilim empezó a respirar cada vez más rápidamente y Magnus empezó a preocuparse.

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó a media voz- Explícate- Magnus volvió a pasar saliva. Era extraño estar nervioso por la reacción que podría tener una persona que amas, Magnus no había sentido algo así en el pasado.

\- La primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando volvíamos de la fiesta del submundo- Contó, y vio como Alec movía los ojos tratando de digerir cada palabra- Estábamos los dos solos en la calle, el insistió en acompañarme hasta el loft, y después propuso quedarse conmigo en la noche porque sabía que tu no estabas. Después se acercó y rozo sus labios con los míos. Apenas los sentí corte el beso y cree un portal para enviarlo a casa. La segunda vez fue ayer, cuando ocurrió el incidente de la ubicación del loft. Él llegó y me acorralo contra la pared de la cocina, esta vez no pude reaccionar más rápido y sentí su lengua en mí...-

-Ya basta- Cortó Alec haciendo una mueca muy parecida a la que haces cuando te duele algo- No quiero escuchar más- Magnus asintió entendiéndolo, había dicho las cosas tan apresuradamente que no se había detenido a pensar en cuanto podría dolerle a Alec escuchar aquello -No lo puedo creer Magnus- Dijo Alec, y Magnus sintió un tono frio que no le gustaba. Poco a poco toda expresión en el rostro del nephilim fue desapareciendo, como si tratara de procesarlo todo.

\- Lo sé, es aberrante- Dijo el brujo. Después de unos momentos el nephilim lentamente sacó su mano de las de Magnus -¿Alexander?- Preguntó el brujo preocupado. Alec se puso de pie.

\- Tú y tu hermano se besaron- Dijo él como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

\- No fui yo- Repitió Magnus.

-Lo sé- Dijo Alec- No fuiste tú literalmente, pero si pudiste haber ayudado sin darte cuenta. No sé, la forma como hablas, como te vistes...- Magnus entrecerró los ojos hacia el nephilim mientras se ponía de pie.

\- No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando- Dijo - ¿Lo estás justificando? ¿Qué tiene que ver el cómo hablo? ¿O cómo me visto?- Magnus estaba sorprendido. Alec lo miró, después pareció haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-No, yo... Perdóname. No quise decir eso - Magnus lo miró en silencio. No esperaba que fuera fácil para Alec, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés él no lo hubiera tomado fácil. Pero probablemente tampoco habría pensado que Alec se había insinuado a esa persona. - Sé que no fue tu culpa- Agregó el nephilim en un murmuro contra sus manos-Pero tampoco quiero pensar que fue de Tairen. De tu hermano- Magnus negó con la cabeza aunque el ojiazul no pudiera verlo.

\- No sé porque lo hizo- Dijo, pero Alec no lo miró. El nephilim seguía cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Magnus esperó y entre más esperaba se daba cuenta que Alec respiraba más rápido.

\- ¿Alexander?- Preguntó preocupado, pero Alec no respondió ni levantó el rostro- ¡Alexander!- Volvió a llamar más alterado. Los hombros de Alec empezaron a temblar y parecía que el nephilim se estaba ahogando con su propia respiración. Tomó a Alec de los hombros y lo sacudió- ¡Alexander mírame!- Suplicó.

\- ¡No puedo!- Gritó el nephilim, pero sin embargo liberó su rostro. Magnus vio con horror que Alec tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes- Magnus no puedo verte-

-¡Lo lamento!- Dijo Magnus desesperado buscando los ojos de Alec- Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti, pero por favor Alexander no me niegues la mirada. No sabes cómo duele- Alec cerró los ojos.

-No puedo verte- Repitió, y Magnus sintió como si todo su mundo se viniera abajo.

\- Alexander...- Suplicó el brujo con voz rota. Alec volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Magnus yo te miro y...- El nephilim pasó sus ojos de los del brujo a su boca- Miro tus labios, que siempre he amado y besado. Pero ahora pienso en que fueron besados por otro hombre- Alec suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos - No quiero. No quiero que sea verdad. Desde que me enamoré de ti no he besado a nadie, y sé que tú tampoco lo has hecho. Por favor dime que esto no es verdad- Magnus sintió un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que le empezaron a picar los ojos. No respondió. Alec volvió a abrir los ojos - ¿Aun me amas?- Preguntó. Era la primera vez que Magnus le escuchaba preguntar algo así.

\- Claro que te amo- Respondió suplicante.

-Pero tu boca toco otra que no era la mía- Determinó fríamente. Magnus guardó silencio sin saber que más decir. Alec también guardo silencio por varios minutos, pero finalmente suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Alec?- Preguntó Magnus asustado al verlo alejarse.

-Voy a pasar unos días en el instituto- Informó. Se giró un momento hacia Magnus y buscó sus ojos- También te amo Magnus. Pero necesito pensar, no sé cómo asimilar esto y no puedo verte mientras tanto- Magnus comprendía lo que Alec pedía, no estaban terminando, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo

-Lo lamento- Repitió.

\- No es tu culpa- Dijo Alec- Probablemente es mía- Murmuro antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella. Magnus lo siguió con la mirada y una vez el nephilim se hubo marchado el brujo se dejó caer al suelo con la espalda pegada al sofá de la sala y liberó sus lágrimas.


	9. Demonios

Alec llegó al instituto sin darse cuenta. Como si fuera un autómata entró y se dirigió a su habitación para finalmente cerrar la puerta y dejarse caer en la cama.

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. ¿En que se había equivocado? Todo lo que quería era un hermano para Magnus ¿Desde cuándo las cosas tomaron ese giro? No podía imaginar a Magnus besando a alguien más, le dolía en el pecho el solo imaginarlo. Le era imposible aceptar que era verdad, que había pasado, y que no había sido una sino dos veces." ¡¿Cómo pudo Magnus permitir algo así?!"Pensó. Le decía a Alec que era un brujo que no necesitaba protección "¿Pues dónde demonios estaba toda esa magia cuando su hermano lo besó?" Se preguntó Alec.

No quería terminar con Magnus. Lo amaba y sabía que el brujo igual, solo esperaba que lo que estaba sintiendo referente a esos besos pasara pronto, y le daba terror pensar que estaría toda una vida sintiendo lo mismo si regresaba con Magnus. Pero ¿Exactamente que sentía? ¿Desilusión? ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo a perderlo? Bien podría ser una mezcla de todo. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Isabelle.

\- Alec te vi entrar y no me escuchaste- Regañó ella- Tenemos que irnos, una emergencia- Alec levantó el rostro hacia ella dejando claramente visible el rastro de lágrimas- ¡Por el ángel! ¿Te duele algo? - Isabelle se acercó preocupada.

-Izzy yo voy a pasar unos días aquí- Informó el. Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-¿Que paso con Magnus?- Preguntó directamente.

-El...- Decía Alec pero Jace llegó.

-Isabelle, Alec, tenemos que irnos- Dijo antes de ver a Alec- ¿Alec estas bien? ¿Qué pasó?- Jace se acercó a ellos.

-Es referente a Magnus- Informó Izzy sin mirar a Jace.

\- ¿Ahora qué ocurre con el brujo?- Preguntó Jace cruzando los brazos. Alec respiró profundamente.

\- Alguien lo besó- Informó, y se dio cuenta de cuanto dolía decirlo en voz alta- Lo han besado dos veces en menos de cuatro días- Alec buscó en la mirada de sus hermanos. Jace lo miraba algo sorprendido e Isabelle escéptica.

-¿Magnus?- Preguntó ella sin poder creérselo- No creo que Magnus sea capaz de dejarse besar de alguien más-

\- No fue su culpa. Lo besaron- Respondió el ojiazul. Isabelle frunció la boca.

-Hermano, no creo que algo así deba importarte tanto-Dijo Jace- Lo más importante es lo que hay en el corazón, y Magnus te ama a ti-

-Lo sé- Dijo Alec, pero eso no lo dejaba tranquilo- También sé que obviamente Magnus ha besado a más personas antes. Y he podido vivir con eso. Es solo que ahora esperaba que fuera solo mío. Sé que suena egoísta-

-El amor es egoísta - Dijo Jace tratando de hacer las cosas más fáciles para Alec.

-Tanta vida- Continuó Alec- Tantos amantes, tantos besos... Realmente esperaba hacer algún cambio-

\- Como si quisieras purificar a Magnus de tantas parejas- Habló Jace. Alec le sonrió a su parabatai- Eres mi parabatai, puedo entenderte, puedo sentirte, y siento que esto te afecta demasiado- Isabelle, quien había estado callada un buen tiempo, abrió la boca para hablar.

-Muy bien, quien fue la idiota- Dijo ella con mirada asesina- ¿O el idiota? Quien beso a Magnus haciéndote sentir como un amante mas- Alec se mordió el labio. No estaba seguro de revelar eso, creía que era algo personal de Magnus.

-Yo sé quién fue- Habló una voz desde la puerta. Todos giraron y vieron a Clary entrar a la habitación- Fue el hermano de Magnus- Jace entrecerró los ojos hacia Isabelle y viceversa. Alec conocía esa mirada, sus hermanos la usan para ponerse de acuerdo en matar a un demonio-Magnus no nos había dicho nada porque para él no fue importante-

-Me imagino que después de tantos besos- Intervino Jace - Ya no le deben parecer la gran cosa- Alec lo miró con una ceja levantada- Perdón-Agregó el rubio.

\- ¿Que voy a hacer?- Preguntó Alec- No quiero ver a Magnus aún, pero tampoco quiero dejarlo solo-

-Yo te diré que vamos a hacer - Intervino Izzy- Vamos a ir los cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos solo que con Clary, vamos a buscar al tal Tairen y le vamos a dejar muy claro que nadie se mete con Alexander Lightwood y su chico- Jace aplaudió preparado para la acción pero Alec negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo- Dijo- Es el hermano de Magnus-

-Por favor Alec- Habló Jace- Le haríamos un favor a Magnus-

\- ¿Todavía crees que Magnus y Tairen podrían tener una relación de hermanos?- Preguntó Clary incrédula y Alec asintió.

\- ¿Y qué pasará contigo?-Preguntó Isabelle- ¿Podrás ver a Tairen a los ojos?-

\- Por eso vine aquí- Informó Alec- Para pensar, aclarar mis ideas, y tratar de volver todo a la normalidad. Es lo mejor para todos, no sé cómo voy a hacer para olvidar que ya no soy el único en la vida de Magnus, pero debo intentarlo- Isabelle miró a Jace preocupada, el rubio se encogió de hombros, y Clary negó con la cabeza aún incrédula- Bueno ¿Para qué me buscabas Izzy?- Preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Ay verdad- Dijo ella recordando- Tenemos que irnos a Bronx, otra niña fue encontrada muerta con el pecho atravesado-

Alec se limpió el rostro con la manga de su suéter, después se dirigió al salón de armas, tomó su arco y su estela, y estaba tomando su espada serafín cuando Jace entró al salón.

-¿Estás seguro que vas a seguir insistiendo en esa relación?- Le preguntó su parabatai- Alec eso te va a doler. Además la hermandad de esos dos está rota desde que empezó, no creo que puedas hacer algo- Alec se mordió el labio y miró a Jace.

-Estoy seguro, sé que es lo mejor para Magnus. Jace, algún día yo no estaré aquí, y no quiero dejar a Magnus solo. Su hermano es inmortal como él, podrá acompañarlo-

-No creo que Magnus quiera eso- Comentó Jace.

-El aún no sabe lo fantástico que es tener un hermano- Dijo Alec determinante, después la pareja parabatai salió y se encontraron con Clary e Isabelle en la escalera esperándolos. Los cuatro salieron del instituto y se dirigieron a tratar de seguir el rastro del demonio.

* * *

Magnus salió del loft y se dirigió a Manhattan, decidido de confrontar a su hermano. Tairen se había metido con algo intocable, un terreno peligroso: Alec. Y Magnus no lo pasaría. No solo lo llamaría como había cuando había ocurrido lo de presidente, sino que iría a verlo, aunque aún no tuviera muy claro lo que iba a hacer. Pero él era Magnus Bane, no necesitaba un plan.

Llegó a lo que debería ser el loft de su hermano, quien tenía sobre el timbre un letrero que decía TAIREN BANE. Magnus bufó y timbró. Momentos después la puerta se abrió y Tairen apareció en el umbral.

-No le puse un bloqueo al hechizo- Informó apenas vio a Magnus.

-No lo hiciste- Confirmó Magnus- Vengo a preguntar de una buena vez que quieres, porque no me dejas en paz-

-Ya te lo he dicho- Respondió Tairen tranquilo.

-¡No quiero invocar a nuestro padre! No lo hare así que déjame tranquilo porque no vas a conseguir nada- Magnus empezaba a impacientarse, ya estaba harto. Y el haber visto partir a Alec solo empeoraba la situación.

-Todos tiene un límite Magnus- Dijo su hermano- Yo llegaré al tuyo, solo necesito paciencia- Magnus hizo un sonido de fastidio y miro a los lados en la calle dispuesto a irse. Pero algo lo detuvo.

-Si invoco a Asmodeo ¿No volverás a meterte con Alec?-Preguntó. Tairen sonrió.

\- Exactamente- Dijo. Solo debía invocar a su padre. Era lo único que debía hacer y entonces Tairen lo dejaría en paz, no se volvería a meter con su gato o su hogar, pero sobre todo, no se volvería a meter con Alec. A Magnus no le preocupaba su seguridad, le preocupaba romper la promesa que le había hecho al ojiazul, no lo haría solo, lo haría con Tairen, pero Alec no estaría. Y aun así era mejor eso que permitir que Tairen volviera a involucrar al nephilim.

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó finalmente. Tairen sonrió, lo tomó de la muñeca y lo entró al loft cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

El loft de Tairen era perturbadoramente parecido al de Magnus. Tenía tres habitaciones, una cocina y un estudio. La distribución de los muebles era igual a la del brujo, y también tenía recuerdos de diferentes viajes y épocas esparcidos por todo el lugar. Una diferencia era que el loft de Tairen era un contraste entre el color purpura y el verde, incluso las puertas eran verdes dándole la apariencia de una casa de la risa, pero aparte de ese hecho Tairen parecía haber tenido una vida casi idéntica a la del brujo. Magnus se preguntó levemente si su hermano también tenía un gato, aunque descarto esa idea porque si Tairen tuviera un gato jamás le hubiera hecho lo que hizo a Presidente.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Tairen al ver divertido como Magnus evaluaba su hogar.

-Eres fan de Barney- Comentó el brujo. Tairen rodó los ojos y volvió a tomar a Magnus de la muñeca para guiarlo al estudio. Magnus apartó su mano- No necesito que me guíes, conozco mi loft- Su hermano levantó las cejas sorprendido. Magnus lo ignoró y siguió al estudio.

Allí Tairen abrió un cajón y sacó velas negras, después apartó los muebles y dibujó un pentagrama en el suelo.

-Ya está- Informó una vez terminó. Su hermano dio algunos pasos hacia atrás dejándole claro a Magnus que ahora todo dependía de él. El brujo dio un paso hacia el pentagrama.

-Perdóname Alexander- Susurró seguro de que su hermano no lo escucharía. Después recitó las palabras para invocar a su padre y poco a poco en medio del pentagrama un humo negro empezó a emerger. Con el tiempo fue tomando forma y en unos minutos Asmodeo estaba flotando frente a ellos. El demonio miró divertido de Tairen a Magnus.

-Hijos míos- Dijo con una voz falsa de padre amoroso- Cuanto ansiaba este momento, el momento de verlos juntos-

-Padre- Saludó Tairen. Magnus miró de Asmodeo a Tairen, había supuesto que se llevaban bien pero no hasta el grado de tener una relación padre e hijo.

-¿No dices nada Magnus?- Preguntó Asmodeo. Magnus lo miró, no podía creer que el demonio estuviera esperando que él lo saludara igual que Tairen.

-Asmodeo- Saludó- Diría que es un placer volver a verte, pero comprenderás que no lo es en absoluto- Asmodeo entrecerró sus ojos de gato hacia su hijo menor.

\- Jamás he comprendido de donde sacas el valor para enfrentarme- Comentó.

\- No lo sé- Dijo Magnus encogiéndose elegantemente de hombros- Tal vez tendrá que ver el hecho de que te detesto porque, tal vez, me encerraste a mí y a mis amigos en tu dimensión, y trataste de controlarme debilitándome para que acudiera a ti y tomaras mi inmortalidad, o por haber borrado la memoria de un chico que ni siquiera había nacido en el mundo de las sombras. Pero, repito, solo son suposiciones- El demonio gruñó en dirección a Magnus.

-Padre, lo he convencido de que hable contigo- Intervino Tairen tratando de salvar la situación- No le he dicho nada aún. Y tu Magnus, recuerda lo que te dije sobre el respeto- Magnus miró a su hermano, pero no por la última parte de lo que había dicho, lo que por cierto consideraba estúpido, sino por la primera parte.

\- ¿No me has dicho que?- Preguntó.

\- Si dejas hablar a nuestro padre tal vez él te lo diga- Dijo Tairen cruzándose de brazos. Magnus miró a Asmodeo esperando a que hablara. El demonio cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse y volvió a abrirlos, Magnus encontró en ellos un atisbo de cariño al que inmediatamente catalogó como falso. Los demonios no tenían emociones.

\- Hijos estoy feliz de que me hayan invocado- Habló el- Mis dos únicos descendientes en la tierra al fin están juntos-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- Preguntó Magnus- Porque, hasta ahora, ni siquiera sabía que Tairen era mi hermano ¿Qué pasara si por ahí hay más? A lo mejor un bebé, o un adolescente rebelde –

-Sé cuántos hijos tengo- Determinó Asmodeo.

-E irónicamente no sabes lo que es ser Padre-

-¡Magnus!- Riñó su hermano. Asmodeo sonrió.

\- No recuerdo que fueras así de altanero en Edom- Comentó

-Tú lo dijiste- Repuso el brujo- Eso era Edom, tu dimensión. Esta es la mía y yo te invoque, así que puedo ser tan altanero como quiera-

-¿Nunca cierras la boca?- Habló su hermano.

\- Tengo esta encantadora boca, no tengo porque cerrarla- Respondió el.

-Yo la he cerrado- Le recordó Tairen. Magnus se giró para verlo y su hermano sonreía- Y podría hacerlo de nuevo-

\- No me asustas ni siquiera un poco- Respondió el brujo y después se giró hacia Asmodeo quien también miraba divertido a sus hijos, seguramente intuyendo a que se refería Tairen- Y tú me estas aburriendo terriblemente. Guárdate tu actuación de padre amoroso y dime de una vez que es lo que vas a decirme- Tairen caminó hacia adelante y se posicionó al lado de Magnus, faltando unos milímetros para que sus hombros se tocaran

\- De acuerdo- Aceptó el demonio- Los dos saben que soy un príncipe del infierno. Tengo mi propio reino y demonios a mi mando, pero también saben que la visita de Sebastián Morgenstern prácticamente nos puso en ruinas. El utilizó a los demonios para sus fines, y la reposición de las pérdidas no fue fácil-

\- El necesitaba una vida inmortal para tratar de restaurarlo todo- Agregó Tairen.

\- Es mi mundo- Continuó Asmodeo- Tal vez haya algo mejor, tal vez la tierra sea mejor que estar allá abajo, pero estoy condenado a pasar la eternidad ahí y nadie puede culparme por tratar de hacer de mi hogar algo más habitable. Por eso tomé la vida inmortal de un vampiro, vampiro que tu conociste Magnus. Necesitaba tratar de restaurarlo-

-¿Y valió la pena?- Preguntó Magnus.

-Claro que valió la pena- Respondió Asmodeo- Esa vida inmortal me dio el poder suficiente para componer mejor las cosas. Ahora Edom está incluso mejor a como estaba antes de que el hijo de mi hermana Lilith apareciera. Pero ahora tengo otro inconveniente-

-Demonios- Intervino Tairen y Asmodeo asintió en su dirección.

\- Tuve que crear nuevos demonios- Aclaró el- Muchos. Pero ahora las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control, quisiera mantener a todos los demonios de mi reino vigilados pero me es imposible. Entonces pensé en dividirlos, y ustedes como mis hijos tienen el honor de liderar esas divisiones-

-¿Estas proponiéndome volver a Edom?- Preguntó Magnus incrédulo.

\- Magnus- Habló Tairen- La última vez que estuviste ahí estabas en compañía de cazadores de sombras, cuyo trabajo es matar demonios. Y estabas en una dimensión de demonios. No puedes culpar que se te haya tratado duramente. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, Sebastián Morgenstern ya no está y de nuevo es nuestro padre quien controla su reino. En nuestras venas hay sangre de demonio, y no cualquier demonio, sino un príncipe del infierno. Si vamos a Edom, ahora que esta tan reparado, nuestro poder aumentaría diez veces más-

-¿Para qué quiero que mi poder aumente diez veces más?- Preguntó Magnus- Así estoy bien, gracias- Tairen rodó los ojos.

-Solo piénsalo un momento- Pidió- Ni siquiera tenemos que quedarnos a vivir en Edom. Solo debemos asumir cada uno una de las divisiones de nuestro padre. Seremos lo más parecido a un príncipe del infierno solo que viviendo aquí en la tierra. Podríamos hacer tantas cosas que actualmente están fuera de nuestros límites, podríamos viajar a cualquier época pasada para revivir algún momento, podríamos detener el tiempo, podríamos resucitar a tantos seres queridos que la vida nos ha quitado. Podríamos hasta quitarnos nuestra inmortalidad, y sé que eso despierta tu interés- Magnus asintió lentamente.

\- Solo un poco- Afirmó. Tairen sonrió.

-Podrías dejar de ser inmortal- Continuó el- Envejecer como lo haría cualquier persona. Como lo haría Alexander- Magnus pasó saliva.

-Pero ¿A qué precio?- Dijo el- Se lo que conlleva ser un príncipe del infierno. Tu propia vida estará ligada a la de los demonios a tu cargo, ellos deben estar alimentados, y tú y yo sabemos de qué se alimentan los demonios-

-De emociones humanas- Respondió Tairen- Los mundanos se la pasan sintiendo todo el tiempo, la mayoría de esos sentimientos son dolorosos o crueles por sí mismos. No creo que alimentar a los demonios sea un problema-

-También tendríamos que liberarlos- Continuo Magnus – Liberarlos aquí en la tierra- Tairen se encogió de hombros.

-Sigo sin ver el problema, seremos sus amos, ellos no nos harán nada- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia él.

\- Eso no tiene sentido, Alec es un cazador de sombras, no lo estaría beneficiando en lo absoluto- Tairen suspiró cansado. Después tomó una mano de Magnus y la sostuvo en las suyas, a este último aún se le hacía extraño tener que mirar hacia arriba para ver a una persona. Pero claro, Tairen era su hermano mayor.

-Magnus piénsalo- Volvió a pedir Tairen- Tu y yo seriamos príncipes del infierno. Sé cuánto te esforzaste en ser el gran brujo de Brooklyn, ahora imagínate si conseguimos este otro título. Como hijos de Asmodeo es nuestro derecho, y si lo logramos entonces nadie podrá contra nosotros. Seríamos la pareja de hermanos más reconocida en el submundo- "Un hermano es una parte de ti que nació en otro cuerpo" Había dicho Alec. El nephilim quería eso, quería que Magnus y Tairen fueran unidos. Probablemente no quería que Magnus rompiera todo acuerdo con la clave convirtiéndose en un príncipe del infierno, pero el ojiazul le había pasado a Tairen lo de presidente, lo del loft, lo de su cabello… Había pasado muchas cosas solo porque quería que Magnus tuviera un hermano. Y aun así, amando a Alec, Magnus sentía que no podía condenar a la humanidad.

-No lo sé- Respondió.

-Entiendo que esto debe ser difícil para ti hijo- Habló Asmodeo- También fue difícil para tu hermano pero él ya ha aceptado- Magnus miró a Tairen sorprendido al tiempo que liberaba su mano.

-¿Ya aceptaste?- Preguntó y Tairen asintió.

\- No tengo mucho que pensar en realidad- Dijo él- Como tú, ya he visto y vivido todo. Y ser un príncipe del infierno no suena mal-

-Solo faltas tú, Magnus- Continuó el demonio- Para cerrar el pacto es necesario que hagan un ritual para abrir un portal a Edom, después de eso una parte de mi reino les pertenecerá a cada uno y serán libres de ir y venir como quieran-

-Como un testamento mundano- Agregó Tairen. "Portal a Edom" Pensó Magnus, eso definitivamente no llamaba su interés. Ese portal se hacía en un ritual que era doloroso y requería sacrificios.

-No lo sé- Repitió. Asmodeo miró a Magnus.

-Bueno, todo lo que quería era que me escucharas y ya lo hiciste así que no hay nada más que pueda hacer, gracias por haber convencido a tu hermano, Tairen. De hora en adelante esto depende de ti Magnus, ya sabes cómo contactarme cuando hayas tomado tu decisión-

-Adiós Padre- Dijo Tairen. Asmodeo levanto sus brazos a los lados y poco a poco se convirtió en una nubosidad deforme hasta que finalmente desapareció dejando el pentagrama con un aroma a azúcar quemada en el aire.

-No entiendo porque tienes que pensarlo tanto- Comentó Tairen recogiendo las velas negras y guardándolas en su lugar.

\- Tengo serias dudas respecto a cómo terminará esto- Confesó Magnus- Tairen, tu eres mi hermano y se supone que debo cuidarte, así que ¿Estás seguro de esto? Créeme, conozco a Asmodeo y sé hasta dónde es capaz de llegar. Quería dejarme en Edom - Tairen negó con la cabeza.

-Ya te explique porque fue aquello- Dijo él. Después se acercó a Magnus y sonrió- Y yo debo cuidarte a ti, soy el mayor. Y por ende créeme cuando te digo que esto está bien-

\- Llevo siglos vivo- Contrapuso Magnus- No necesito que me cuiden- Tairen se acercó más, dejando solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Yo creo que si- Susurró. Magnus retrocedió y Tairen lo notó así que lo miró divertido- ¿Me tienes miedo? ¿O es que beso muy mal?-

\- No te tengo miedo y no sé cómo besas porque no he estado poniendo atención- Respondió Magnus- Pero esto es perturbador, somos hermanos- Tairen volvió a cerrar la distancia.

-¿Y qué? ¿Qué no sabías de los sentimientos de Sebastián Morgenstern hacia su hermana?-Volvió a susurrar.

-Claro que lo sabía, yo estaba ahí. Pero Sebastián bien pudo haber estado loco-

-Creo que podría entenderlo- Vio como los labios de Tairen volvían a aproximarse. Magnus se giró no dejándolo besarlo y caminó decidido hacia la puerta.

-Pues yo no- Dijo rotundo- Y ya he hablado con Asmodeo así que me tendrás que dejar en paz- Tairen se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?- Preguntó.

-Alexander- Respondió Magnus – Gracias a ti lo he perdido y planeo recuperarlo, así que no te necesito arruinando mi vida porque ya está lo suficientemente arruinada-

-Lo que quiere decir que ahora mismo Edom sería un buen hogar para ti- Determinó Tairen.

-No creo que pueda considerar a Edom como hogar bajo ningún contexto- Tairen rodó los ojos.

-En fin, si eso es lo que te preocupa prometo no hacerle nada a Alec- Magnus lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Eso fue demasiado sencillo como para que sea real- Comentó- Sin embargo no volverás a hacerle nada, no conmigo aquí- Después de eso Magnus se despidió de su hermano con un gesto de la cabeza y dejó el loft en Manhattan para encaminarse al propio en Brooklyn.

* * *

Alec tenía el arco tensado, listo para soltar una flecha en el momento que fuera necesario. Él estaba en la acera mirando en todas direcciones, protegiendo a su hermana quien había entrado a un callejón a buscar el cuerpo del siguiente niño. Jace y Clary habían tomado un sensor del instituto y estaban dándole la vuelta a la manzana, tratando de buscar rastro de energía demoniaca.

-¡Alec!- Llamó Isabelle- Necesito que vengas a ayudarme con esto- Habló ella desde el fondo del callejón.

-Izzy no puedo dejarte desprotegida- Respondió el.

-Pero es que…- Continuó ella- No es solo una niña- Alec iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando Jace y Clary llegaron corriendo.

\- La energía se concentra en este punto- Informó el rubio- El resto de la cuadra está limpia-

\- Lo que significa que el demonio tuvo que crear su portal aquí y ya viajó a su dimensión-Agregó la pelirroja.

-O a cualquier otra parte del mundo para atravesar el pecho de más niñas- Contrapuso Jace con una voz dura -¡Izzy! ¡¿La encontraste?!-

-¡Sí! Pero necesito que alguien venga a ayudarme. No esta ella sola- Jace miró a Clary con una clara confusión en el rostro y seguido corrió dentro del callejón para buscar a Isabelle. Un momento después Jace e Isabelle salieron del callejón, cada uno cargaba en brazos el cuerpo de un pequeño niño. Alec frunció el ceño hacia ellos mientras Clary hacia un grito ahogado y se tapaba la boca.

-Ya no es solo niñas- Informó Isabelle con la voz apagada y les señalo con la mirada a Jace.

-Este es un niño- Informó el rubio- Ambos están muertos de la misma manera- Alec miró a su hermana, quien miraba al niño en brazos de Jace y maldecía en voz baja. Seguramente esas maldiciones iban en contra del demonio porque, ahora que la víctima había sido un niño, para Isabelle era algo más personal.

-Tenemos que volver al instituto- Dijo Alec para evitar que los cuatro cayeran en un silencio lúgubre- Le escribiré a la clave para informarle de nuestros hallazgos. Y llamaré a los hermanos silenciosos para que se lleven los cuerpos- Jace e Isabelle asintieron.

-Realmente me gustaría ir con ustedes- Dijo Clary con los ojos brillantes- Pero esto de los niños… Me afecta. Y mucho. Considerando que no he tenido toda una vida de entrenamiento para tomar con calma situaciones como estas ¿Puedo prescindir de tener que vivirla ahora? –

-Está bien Clary- Dijo Jace- Creo que es lo mejor en tu estado. Te llamaré cuando los hermanos silenciosos se hayan llevado los cuerpos de los niños- La pelirroja quería darle un beso de despedida al rubio, pero para hacerlo debía apretar con su cuerpo el del niño en los brazos de Jace y prefirió no hacerlo. Lo que hizo fue despedirse de todos con un gesto de su mano y empezar a caminar por la calle hasta doblar la esquina. Cuando estuvo segura que ninguno de los tres cazadores la escucharía sacó su teléfono y llamó.

-¿Magnus? ¿Estás en tu loft?-


	10. Testarudo

Magnus sacó una de las latas de comida de Presidente y la sirvió para que su gato cenara. Presidente le agradeció con un maullido y empezó a comer. El brujo caminó hacia su sala y se sentó, alimentar a Presidente a esa hora era normalmente tarea de Alec. Sacudió su cabeza, muchas cosas eran tarea de Alec o le recordaban a él por alguna razón, pero si buscaba a Alec en cada acción que hiciera, no podría soportar el tiempo que Alec necesite para pensar. En ese momento el timbre sonó y Magnus no teniendo ganas de pararse chasqueó los dedos confiando en que fuera Clary.

Momentos después la pelirroja entró al loft y se sentó en el sofá frente a Magnus.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó ella- ¿Cómo estas llevando esta separación?- Magnus suspiró.

\- Creo que me había acostumbrado demasiado a Alexander- Dijo- Entre más tiempo pase se hará más fácil-

-Magnus lo lamento, fue idea mía que le contaras…-

-No, está bien. No importa cuán doloroso pueda ser, la confianza es lo más importante en la relación de las personas- Clary asintió- ¿Y cómo esta Alec?-

-Al principio estaba muy afectado- Contó ella- Pero fuimos a investigar demonios y tú sabes que la segunda cosa que Alec mas ama después de ti, es cuidar de Isabelle y Jace- Magnus sonrió melancólico.

-Sí, lo sé- Aceptó- ¿Y pudieron averiguar algo?- Ahora Clary suspiró.

\- No realmente. Niños asesinados con el pecho atravesado… es terrorífico- Magnus entrecerró los ojos hacia ella.

\- Eso me recuerda a algunos rituales de magia negra. No es que yo los haya hecho alguna vez- Se apresuró en aclarar- Pero si he conocido personas, brujos, que los han hecho- Clary lo miró interesada.

-¿Estará relacionado?- Preguntó.

-No lo creo, para los rituales son necesarios los cuerpos de los niños. El demonio que los está matando solo está cometiendo la coincidencia de atravesarlos, pero deja los cuerpos- Clary asintió desanimada, todo eso de los niños la deprimía.

-¿Has hablado con tu hermano?- Preguntó ella tratando de cambiar de tema. Magnus se interesó en que su gato salía majestuosamente de su cocina, después Presidente empezó a caminar hacia él y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el brujo bajó una mano y lo levanto del suelo- ¿Magnus?- Insistió Clary. El brujo la miró.

-Sí, lo hice-Respondió.

-¿Y?-

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Preguntó Magnus.

-Magnus…-

\- Me dijo que no se volvería a meter con Alec- Clary sonrió.

-Eso es bueno- Determinó- Pero aun así no pareces muy feliz ¿Qué más ocurrió?- Magnus enterró sus dedos en el pelaje de su gato.

-Te contaré esto porque sé que no eres la nephilim más apegada a su ley- Informó el- Invoqué a Asmodeo, fue lo que Tairen me pidió para dejar a Alec en paz entonces decidí hacerlo. – Clary dio un grito ahogado.

-Pero… ¿Las cosas resultaron bien? ¿Asmodeo no intentó escapar del pentagrama?-

-No lo intento, y de todos modos éramos dos brujos en esa habitación. Las cosas no se complicaron, y gracias a eso Tairen no se meterá con Alec de nuevo- Clary se removió incomoda en el sofá.

-Respecto a eso- Habló ella- Debes saber que Alec no piensa darse por vencido. Aún quiere que tú y Tairen se quieran como hermanos-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Magnus después se apretó el tabique con su mano libre- Ya no sé qué pensar o que hacer- Clary lo miró compadecida.

-Ojalá pudiera ayudarte, pero si tú con todos esos años de vida no sabes que hacer tampoco yo. Solo el tiempo dirá que ocurrirá- Magnus estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Dio un suspiro resignado al tiempo que bajaba a Presidente al suelo.

-Bueno, y cambiando de tema ¿Quieres un té?- Preguntó el- Y me puedes contar como van las cosas con Jace-

* * *

Isabelle dejó el cuerpo de la niña sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería y se alejó sin dejar de ver el cuerpo frio y blanquecino. Afortunadamente ella no tuvo que cargar al niño, porque o si no todo ese entrenamiento de cazador no hubiera servido y ella se hubiera roto con solo tocarlo. Y, afortunadamente, el niño no se parecía a Max en lo absoluto.

-Izzy- Llamó Jace después de dejar el cuerpo del niño en otra de las camillas- Vamos- Ella no sabía porque susurraban, aunque probablemente la razón sea que prefieren creer que lo que tienen en su enfermería son dos niños durmiendo en lugar de dos cadáveres.

-Vamos- Aceptó ella y siguió a Jace para salir de la enfermería. En el corredor cerraron la puerta y seguido Alec llegó.

\- Acabo de llamar a los hermanos silenciosos- Informó- Ya vienen para acá- Jace asintió con el rostro apagado.

-Creo que iré a bañarme para quitarme de encima la sangre seca- Informó ella.

-Yo me quedare aquí en el corredor para esperar a los hermanos- Dijo Jace. Alec guardo silencio un momento pero finalmente habló.

\- Yo saldré y seguiré investigando el paradero del demonio- Dijo. Jace lo miró.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No harás eso- El rubio se cruzó de brazos- Somos un equipo, no salimos por ahí individualmente. Además Alec, ir en busca de una misión suicida cuando tienes el corazón roto no es tu estilo- Alec lo miró sorprendido.

-No tengo el corazón roto- Dijo rotundo- Y no iba en busca de una misión suicida, solo creí que podría adelantar investigación mientras….-

-No tienes el corazón roto- Interrumpió Isabelle- Pero te duele, está herido- Alec miró a su hermana y cerró la boca.

\- No iras a cazar demonios solo- Volvió a repetir Jace. El ojiazul miró a cada uno de sus hermanos, quienes tenían una expresión de no ceder. Después cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-No quiero quedarme aquí- Dijo- Creo que simplemente no quiero estar en ningún lado. Todo lo que quiero es despertar- Isabelle lo miró comprensiva pero Jace apretó la mandíbula.

-Jace- Advirtió ella.

\- Mira Alec- Empezó el rubio sin mirar a tu hermana- Entiendo lo que estás pasando, créeme, puedo sentirlo. Pero no puedes tratar de escapar o estar viajando de un lado al otro manteniéndote ocupado. Si finges que nada está pasando entonces te dolerá más cuando te des cuenta que no puedes esconderlo para siempre ¡Tairen besó a Magnus! ¡Lo hizo dos veces! ¡Magnus ha besado a alguien más después de ti! ¡Ya no eres el último!- Isabelle miró a Jace horrorizada. Alec tenía los ojos muy abiertos hacia su parabatai- ¡Todo eso es cierto! ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Dejar de pensar en eso así no será real? ¿Aislarte de las cosas hasta que, como tú dices, "Despiertes"? - El ojiazul bajó la mirada.

-No sé qué más hacer- Admitió.

-Alec- Habló de nuevo Jace- Tú siempre me has dicho cuando me estoy comportando como un idiota. Por eso déjame devolverte el favor ahora mismo diciéndote lo que estoy viendo: Te estas comportando como un idiota – Alec miró al rubio- Si quieres arreglar esto no finjas que no pasó. Habla con Magnus, habla con Tairen, deja las cosas…-

-No puedo hablar con Tairen- Interrumpió con los ojos abiertos- No puedo meterme entre ellos- Isabelle escuchó a su hermano y negó con la cabeza.

-Alec…- Iba a reprender ella.

\- Izzy, cuando yo tengo problemas con Jace tu no interfieres ¿Verdad?- Ella miró del rubio al ojiazul.

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?- Preguntó.

\- No creare problemas entre ellos- Dijo- Lo que haya pasado, ese beso… lo que yo sienta referente a eso es problema mío. Yo lo trataré de resolver solo, así como espero que ellos resuelvan sus cosas juntos-

-Alec, Magnus es tu pareja- Insistió Isabelle- Este es el tipo de cosas que una pareja hace. Te apoya y te ayuda a resolver tus problemas- Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Magnus ya ha hecho mucho por mí. Ahora yo lo haré por el- Determinó.

-Y lo que tu harás por él es entregarle a un hermano- Concluyó Jace a lo que Alec asintió. Isabelle bufó mientras Jace suspiraba. Ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Alec, pero no sabían que hacer o decir para hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

-Me iré a bañar- Informó Izzy y seguido se dio media vuelta y desapareció por el corredor. Llegó a su habitación, se bañó por más de treinta minutos y se vistió de forma casual. Después se asomó por la puerta de su habitación y al comprobar que no había nadie en el corredor salió a hurtadillas, bajó el elevador, y salió del instituto

Ya en la calle tomó su celular y le llamó a Simón quien había estado con Luke y la manada todo el día.

-Izzy- Saludó –Estaba esperando tu llamada ¿Pudieron dar con el demonio?-

\- Aun no- Informó ella- Simón tengo que encontrarme contigo. Necesito que me acompañes al hotel Dumort a hacerle una pregunta a un vampiro y después necesito que me acompañes a otra parte-

-¿Hotel Dumort?- Preguntó Simón – Claro, estoy allá en veinte- Izzy se despidió y guardo su celular. Después distraídamente se pasó la mano por su brazalete-Látigo mientras pensaba en que Alec no podía meterse en la relación de Magnus con Tairen, pero ella sí.

* * *

Cuando llegó al hotel Dumort vio a Simón sentado en la acera y se acercó a él.

-Gracias por venir- Dijo ella. Simón miró hacia el edificio que se cernía detrás de ellos.

-No me hace mucha gracia volver aquí- Admitió el- Pero no te dejaría sola- Ella sonrió y juntos entraron al edificio. Estaban caminando por la lujosa y oscura recepción cuando una sombra cayó del techo y se posicionó frente a ellos. Era un vampiro alto y musculoso que Isabelle jamás había visto.

-Hijos del ángel- Saludó el vampiro con una mueca- ¿A que debemos su visita?- Isabelle se señaló a sí misma.

-No estoy armada- Informó- Solo vengo a charlar con un vampiro. Se llama Castiel- El vampiro la recorrió con la mirada y se detuvo en su brazalete alzando una ceja hacia ella- Es joyería- Dijo ella con una voz que claramente demostraba fastidio- Solo cambiara si hay problemas, pero supongo que no los habrá ¿Verdad?-

-La hija del inquisidor- Escupió el vampiro- Ciertamente no somos estúpidos. Síganme- El vampiro dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar por el hotel. Simón miró a Isabelle y seguido empezó seguir al vampiro. Después de caminar por algunos polvorientos pasillos finalmente el vampiro abrió una puerta y les señaló adentro. Isabelle lo miró con desconfianza y se adentró al cuarto con Simón pisándole los talones. Adentro había mucha menos luz que en el corredor, y las mesas y sillas de la habitación estaban repartidas por todo el espacio como si hubiera pasado un terremoto. Una figura estaba parada frete a ellos con las manos a su espalda y admirando una pintura donde se mostraba una espalda desnuda con una horrenda y fresca cicatriz con forma de v.

\- Castiel- Llamó Isabelle. El vampiro se dio vuelta y los miró. Debía tener unos treinta años, con los ojos marrón sin brillo alguno y con un espeso cabello rojo anaranjado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó el vampiro.

-Soy Isabelle Lightwood- Informó ella- Tuvimos una conversación de cinco minutos en una fiesta- Simón la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó y ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Runa de la memoria, recuérdalo- Le dijo. El vampiro se acercó a ellos a paso lento.

-Por supuesto, tú eres esa nephilim que reencarnó en el cuerpo de una mujer lobo- Simón levantó una ceja hacia el hombre e Isabelle parpadeo confundida. Después sacudió la cabeza.

\- Vengo a buscarte porque necesito hacerte una pregunta – Dijo ella- ¿Aun tienes esa extraña obsesión por los brujos?- Castiel sonrió y volvió a girarse hacia la pintura.

-¿Por los brujos?- Preguntó- ¿Por esos seres fantásticos que son la mezcla del mal y del mundo? ¿Lujuriosos e inocentes? ¿Mitad mundano mitad demonio? ¿Lo mejor de ambos mundos, como alguien diría? ¿Dotados con la bendición y al mismo tiempo la maldición de la inmortalidad? ¿Cientos de años de vida en el mismo cuerpo joven, mágico y con la marca del diablo? ¿El ser más vivo que jamás podrás encontrar entre mundanos, cazadores y submundos? ¿El único capaz de hacer maravillosas cosas por sí mismo?-

-Aun la tiene- Determinó Simón. Castiel volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

-Los brujos no tienen sangre de ángel- Informó- Ni siquiera un poco. A excepción de aquellos que son hijos de los príncipes del infierno, porque ellos antes eran ángeles. Esos son los únicos brujos con sangre de ángel, pero una sangre contaminada-

-Eso es espantoso- Determinó Simón.

-¿Qué es espantoso?- Preguntó Castiel mirando hacia Simón aunque no parecía estar viéndolo a él, sino simplemente tenía los ojos hacia esa dirección- ¿Tener sangre de ángel, de mundano y de demonio al mismo tiempo? Yo creo que es una maravilla. ¿Te imaginas cuantos pianos podría hacer aparecer al mismo tiempo? Pero claro, yo no soy un brujo. Y tampoco quisiera serlo. ¿Qué tan divertido puede ser que tu padre, quien te dio la vida, sea culpable de las desgracias que ocurren en este mundo?- Simón entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

\- ¿Has estado bebiendo sangre de un alcohólico?- Preguntó. Después pareció decidir que esa respuesta no le importaba en lo absoluto y decidió hacer otra que si era más de su interés- Y ya que estas obsesionado con los brujos ¿Conoces a Magnus Bane?- El vampiro sonrió.

-Magnus Bane gran brujo de Brooklyn- Dijo- Me he acostado varias veces con él en mis sueños- Después entrecerró los ojos hacia Simón y giró levemente la cabeza hacia un lado- Y contigo también- Agregó. Simón abrió los ojos sorprendido, entonces Isabelle decidió que ya era momento de intervenir.

\- Te he buscado porque necesito que me ayudes a encontrar un brujo. Su nombre es Tairen…-

-Bane- Interrumpió Castiel mirándola a ella- Así le han pedido que le llamen-

-Como sea- Dijo ella no dándole importancia- No ofreció sus servicios al instituto así que no puedo localizarlo de alguna forma que no sea llamando a la clave – Castiel levantó ambas cejas.

-¿Vas a desposarlo?- Preguntó.

-¿Qué?- Intervino Simón- ¡No! Solo queremos saber dónde vive- Después se giró hacia Isabelle- ¿Qué clase de servicios ofrecen en el instituto?- Preguntó confundido.

-Mágicos, obviamente- Dijo ella. Después volvió a girarse a Castiel- Solo necesito saber dónde vive. Entonces nos iremos y te dejaremos haciendo… lo que sea que estabas haciendo- Después se giró hacia Simón- ¿Qué hacen los vampiros en sus ratos libres cuando están en el hotel Dumort? ¿Se cuelgan del techo esperando que alguien llegue? - Preguntó curiosa. Simón abrió la boca para responder cuando Castiel habló.

\- La sangre de esta pintura es sangre real, seca- Informó el vampiro señalando el cuadro- ¿No es hermoso?- Isabelle y Simón se miraron. Necesitaban la respuesta y salir de ahí antes de que Castiel los confundiera más.

\- Tairen Bane- Repitió ella- ¿Dónde vive?- Castiel sonrió y volvió a girarse hacia ellos.

-En Manhattan- Informó- En un loft, igual que Magnus Bane. Les aseguró que lo reconocerán si lo ven. Claramente son hermanos, solo que a Tairen le hacen falta tres grandes cosas, primero tener más encanto, segundo, un gato. Y tercero haber encontrado al amor de su vida. Y hablando de muerte ¿Cómo está el nephilim?- Castiel sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos que parecía brillar en la oscuridad de la habitación.

\- Es todo, gracias por tu tiempo- Dijo Isabelle y se giró tomando a Simón del codo.

\- No deberían acercarse mucho a Magnus Bane- Agregó el vampiro a sus espaldas- No se los recomiendo. Es más, ahora mismo nadie debería acercarse a el-

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó Isabelle desinteresada sin mirar mientras abría la puerta.

-Porque un brujo se crea un mundo sustituto en la tierra antes de volver al auténtico en Edom. Y el mundo de Magnus empezó a ser destruido, con todo lo que hay en él- Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-¿Destruido por quién? – Preguntó- ¿Y para qué?-

\- Para tener más cimientos fuertes en las ruinas- Respondió- Y por su propio hermano- Isabelle miró al vampiro una vez antes de salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

* * *

Simón e Isabelle llegaron a Manhattan y buscaron lo más parecido al loft de Magnus en esa parte de la ciudad.

-No estaba borracho- Informó Izzy de repente. Simón dejó de mirar hacia los edificios y la miró a ella.

-¿Castiel?- Preguntó y ella asintió.

-Bebió sangre de demonio hace años- Contó- La sangre era venenosa. El resultado de eso fue lo que vimos- Simón asintió.

-¿Lo conociste en una fiesta?- Preguntó.

-En ese momento me había parecido interesante- Se justificó ella. Simón asintió comprendiéndolo. Después ambos hicieron silencio y volvieron a vigilar a su alrededor buscando el hogar de Tairen,

\- Izzy- Interrumpió Simón el silencio- No lo tomaste enserio ¿Verdad? Claramente ese tipo está loco, no creo que Alec corra peligro estando cerca de Magnus-

-Lo sé- Dijo- Muchas de las cosas que dijo no tenían sentido, y obviamente no le creo. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme- Simón suspiró y volvió a mirar alrededor. Pero de repente se detuvo.

-Y ahora que ambos estamos de acuerdo con que estaba loco ¿Qué hacemos buscando una dirección según las indicaciones de un loco?-

-No tenemos de otra Simón- Dijo ella- No sé quién más del submundo pueda ayudarnos y no puedo llamar a la clave- Simón volvió a suspirar y continuó caminando.

\- Porque esto rompe las reglas- Determinó

-Porque no quiero que Alec se entere- Corrigió ella. Simón la miró confundido e iba a preguntar pero tuvo un vistazo de algo brillante cruzando la calle. Al otro lado estaba un edificio de ladrillos rojos con un timbre y sobre él un letrero que decía TAIREN BANE en dorado. Simón miró a Izzy y se lo iba a mostrar pero ella ya lo estaba viendo. Entonces sonrieron complacidos y cruzaron la calle.

"¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A BUSCARME?"

-Imitación barata, soy Isabelle Lightwood- Dijo ella. Poco después la puerta se abrió y la pareja subió hasta el loft. Igual al de Magnus solo que verde y purpura. Simón vio a todos lados y silbó.

\- Deberían arrendar este lugar para el rodaje de _Barney y sus amigos_ \- Opinó. Una risa seca se escuchó y un muchacho alto y muy moreno salió de una de las habitaciones.

-Déjame adivinar- Dijo- ¿Conoces a Magnus Bane?- Simón iba a responder pero Izzy habló.

-Tairen- Dijo ella- Tairen Bane- Tairen sonrió complacido..

-Ese soy yo- Dijo- Y no tolero a los nephilim, así que váyanse-

-Qué curioso- Continuó Isabelle- Porque tu cuñado justamente es un nephilim-

\- Nunca dije que tolerara a mi cuñado- Aclaró Tairen. Isabelle entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-No tardare, en realidad. Lo único que vengo a decirte es que me parece nauseabundo que hayas besado a tu propio hermano. Podrías hacer con tu vida lo que quieras, pero lamentablemente lo que haces me afecta y eso no lo permitiré-

-¡Wow!- Exclamó Simón- ¿Besar a su hermano?- Después se giró hacia Tairen- ¿Besaste a Magnus? Déjame adivinar- Habló usando un tono parecido al que había usado Tairen- ¿Eres fan de Sebastián Morgenstern?- Tairen levantó una ceja hacia él.

-No soy su fan, aunque si tengo que agradecerle un par de cosas. Y en cuanto a ti- Se giró hacia Isabelle- No me volveré a meter con Alec –

\- No me refería solo a Alec- Dijo ella con voz asesina - Considero a Magnus parte de mi familia así que tampoco deberías meterte con el- Tairen entrecerró los ojos hacia ella. Simón apretó ligeramente el codo de Isabelle.

-Izzy- Susurró advirtiéndole, recordándole lo que les había dicho Castiel.

-Yo soy la familia que tiene Magnus- Determinó el brujo- Tu solo eres la hermana del mortal que Magnus ama, y eso no te da ningún derecho sobre el- Isabelle sonrió.

-Conozco excelentes técnicas para ganar derechos- Después ella se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Tairen- No te vuelvas a meter con Magnus, o con Alec. No te vuelvas a meter con mi familia. Si realmente quieres ser hermano de Magnus, adelante. Si es otra cosa lo que quieres, te recomiendo que te alejes. Porque no estoy sola- Tairen no se inmutó en lo absoluto. Isabelle había ido a advertirle, y eso era lo que había hecho. Ahora todo dependía de Tairen y su capacidad de tomar buenas decisiones -Vamos Simón- Dijo ella y se giró. Simón frunció el ceño hacia Tairen y después siguió a Izzy.


	11. Intento

Después de que Izzy se fuera a bañar, Alec acompañó a Jace. Los parabatai se sentaron en el suelo del corredor y esperaron el silencio la llegada del hermano silencioso, quien no tardó mucho en llegar.

Una vez el hermano se llevó los cuerpos de los niños, Jace anunció que se bañaría y Alec, después de que su hermana y parabatai le prohibieron salir a cazar demonios solo, decidió ir a la biblioteca a tratar de distraerse. Pero no funcionó. Primero eligió un libro de historia de vampiros, pero apenas se sentó y lo hubo abierto "Magnus" Pasó por su mente. Inmediatamente se puso de pie, regresó el libro a su lugar y buscó alguno que exigiera un mayor nivel de concentración. Con el nuevo libro, el cual estaba escrito en un lenguaje demoniaco, se sentó y empezó a leerlo. Pero tampoco funcionaba.

Los labios de Magnus habían tocado otra boca, presidente había presenciado otro beso, el loft había sido el lugar donde alguien más había tocado a Magnus. Y así sería en adelante.

Una idea pasó rápidamente por la cabeza de Alec como si fuera un flash, y apenas la tuvo éste sacudió su cabeza justificándose en que hacer eso sería tonto. Pero después de cinco segundos más se paró, dejo al libro en su lugar, y salió a grandes zancadas del instituto. Bien podría estar volviéndose obsesivo, bien podría estar contagiándose de tanto drama que envolvía a Jace en esos días, buen podría estar enloqueciéndose. Pero no le importaba.

Llegó al loft de Magnus y abrió la puerta usando su llave. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y golpeó. Un momento después la puerta se abrió y Magnus apareció en el umbral.

-Alexander- Dijo sorprendido- Pensé que era…-

-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Cortó el, con la voz más dura de lo que realmente la quería usar. Magnus parpadeó hacia él.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó-¿Algo aparte de lo que ya sé?- Agregó.

-¿Tal vez esperabas a tu hermano?- Insistió el nephilim. Magnus lo miró un momento en silencio antes de suspirar.

-Entonces de repente te dieron celos de mi hermano- Determinó. Alec se lanzó al cuello de Magnus uniendo sus labios y empujándolo con su cuerpo dentro del loft. Magnus le correspondió tratando de no caerse por la fuerza que Alec había usado. El nephilim besó con fuerza al brujo antes de separarse un poco.

-¿Dónde fue?- Preguntó en medio de jadeos pero firmemente.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Magnus sin entender. Alec miró por todas partes del loft, después pareció recordar algo y sin decir una palabra la boca de Alec volvió a buscar sedienta la de Magnus. El brujo cerró los ojos sintiendo el fuego expandirse desde su pecho a todo su cuerpo. Entonces Alec empezó a caminar y Magnus por un segundo creyó que lo llevaría a la habitación, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír contra la boca del nephilim. Pero se sorprendió cuando Alec lo llevó a la cocina y lo acorraló en la misma pared donde Tairen lo había hecho.

-Alec- Habló Magnus en medio del beso. No quería dejar la boca de Alec pero no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando- Alec basta- Magnus se separó de Alec sintiendo con pesar como el fuego en el volvía a extinguirse. El brujo buscó los ojos de Alec- Tú no tienes que competir con nadie- Le dijo.

-No sé de qué hablas- Mintió el nephilim.

\- Alexander, estas intentando hacerme olvidar el beso de Tairen- Le dijo Magnus con voz suave- Pero te lo dije, no significó nada. Y esto no es necesario, no tienes que competir porque tus besos son únicos. Sé que necesitas tiempo y estoy dispuesto a dártelo, no te preocupes, en el tiempo en el que no estés aquí no pensaré en nadie más. Y cuando vuelvas, yo estaré esperándote- Alec lo escuchó y dio un suspiro cansado. Magnus se acercó nuevamente pero solo lo abrazó.

-Probablemente este comportándome como un idiota-Habló Alec en el hombro de Magnus- Jace me dijo que me estaba comportando como un idiota- Acusó.

-Jace va a ser padre, esta sensible- Lo tranquilizó Magnus- Yo no pienso en absoluto que te estas comportando como un idiota- Alec sonrió y enterró su sonrisa en el hombro del brujo. Ambos duraron unos minutos más abrazados pero finalmente Alec se separó.

\- Tengo que volver- Dijo- No le avisé a nadie que iba a salir, y Jace e Izzy piensan que podría irme en busca de una misión suicida- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-¿Y es así?- Preguntó. Alec miró a Magnus en silencio sin saber que responder- Alexander, no me hagas esto-

-No, no lo haría- Dijo entonces- Por ti y por ellos, no lo haría- Magnus sonrió y sonó el celular de Alec. El nephilim contesto y era Jace.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas?!- Exigió saber Jace- Si fuiste a una misión sin mi olvídate de ser el padrino de mi hijo-

-Estoy en casa de Magnus- Respondió Alec. Después de un silencio el rubio habló con otro tono de voz, uno más calmado y algo que Alec calificó como alegre.

\- Oh bueno, no eres tan indispensable aquí ¿Sabes? – Dijo- Creo que podrías pasar un buen tiempo haciéndole compañía a tu brujo ¿A qué hora regresaras?- Alec miró a Magnus quien se había recargado contra la pared de la cocina y lo miraba curioso sin saber qué era lo que Jace le había preguntado. El brujo tenía el cabello negro revuelto, usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa dorada y roja de abotonar. Los primeros tres botones no estaban asegurados haciendo que gran parte de la camisa se abriera hacia los lados y dejando a la vista una parte del pecho suave y color caramelo de Magnus. Alec se reprimió de soltar un suspiro.

-Hoy no dormiré en el instituto- Informó. Magnus lo miró y le sonrió.

-¡Excelente!- Habló Jace- Quiero decir, como quieras, da igual. Izzy probablemente estará feliz con la noticia, aunque tendré que decírsela cuando haya vuelto ¿Puedes creer que se escapó del instituto? Ustedes dos realmente son hermanos- Alec rodó los ojos.

-Adiós Jace- Dijo. El rubio también se despidió y Alec guardó su celular.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste dormir aquí?- Preguntó Magnus curioso. Alec buscó sus ojos.

-Porque, a pesar de que me sienta mal, sigo amándote. Y sé que no soportaría de nuevo dormirme sin saber que estás acostado a mi lado- El brujo estiró una mano suya y con ella acaricio el pómulo del nephilim.

-Gracias- Dijo. Alec se acercó a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez sin apretarlo contra la pared de la cocina. Magnus correspondió gustoso al beso e hizo un sonido de satisfacción con su boca cuando notó que ahora si lo estaba guiando a la habitación.

* * *

A las tres de la mañana la pareja estaba acostada en la cama de la habitación principal. Magnus tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Alec, y ambos jugaban a enredar y desenredar sus manos sobre el pecho de Alec. Estaban en un grato silencio, solo se escuchaban los suaves maullidos de presidente miau en su camita.

Alec agachó un poco la cabeza y sintió el aroma del cabello negro de Magnus, era sándalo, y se preguntó levemente si Tairen cuando lo había besado también había sentido ese delicioso aroma. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en mover sus dedos alrededor de los de Magnus.

Ellos entrelazaron sus dedos y poco a poco los fueron soltando para empezar de nuevo. Alec siempre había creído que una de las cosas más asombrosas de Magnus eran sus manos porque con ellas hacía magia, además el brujo tenía una fluidez que daba la impresión de que siempre estuviera bailando con cada movimiento de los dedos y la muñeca. Alec adoraba eso. Adoraba recorrer con la mirada las manos del brujo, desde el inicio de la muñeca para ir ascendiendo por la piel color caramelo, subir por los perfectos dedos y terminar en las uñas, que normalmente llevaban algún color brillante. La piel de las manos de Magnus era suave, a diferencia de la de él mismo que estaba llena de cicatrices por su trabajo, aunque eso a Magnus parecía no importarle.

Alec sonrió y con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar lentamente la piel de la muñeca de Magnus mientras pensaba en que esas manos también le habían hecho sentir fuego en su pecho. Entonces detuvo la caricia cuando un pensamiento pasó por su mente ¿Qué estaban haciendo las manos de Magnus cuando Tairen lo había besado? ¿Habían estado empujando a Tairen para apartarlo? ¿Habían estado colgando a los lados sin saber qué hacer? ¿Habían, en un impulso, respondido como solían responder cuando era Alec quien besaba al brujo? ¿Esos dedos habían acariciado el pómulo de Tairen, lo habían acercado, habían jugado con su cabello…? Alec se paró de un salto de la cama sin importarle que no tuviera ropa encima.

-Alexander ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Magnus asustado por la rapidez del nephilim. Él caminó hasta su ropa y empezó a ponérsela rápidamente.

-Magnus, perdóname- Le dijo- Te amo y realmente me encanta pasar la noche contigo. Pero creo que esto es muy pronto- Alec terminó de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta donde se detuvo para girarse y ver al brujo, quien se había sentado en la cama mirando sorprendido al nephilim- Ojala nunca hubiera pasado nada entre Tairen y tu- Dijo, y salió de la habitación. Magnus se quedó mirando hacia el lugar donde había estado Alec, y cuando escuchó la puerta del loft cerrarse dio un suspiro cansado y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

Alec, sin importarle la hora o el frio que estuviera haciendo, llegó al instituto sin darse cuenta. Abrió la puerta y empezó a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó el elevador abrirse y un grito ahogado.

-¡Alec!- Gritó Jace- ¡Me asustaste! Creí que alguien había entrado a robarnos-

\- Solo pueden entrar nephilim- Le recordó Alec con voz seca sin siquiera girarse a mirarlo y continuando su camino por las escaleras- Y nadie robaría una iglesia abandonada, no seas dramático Jace- El rubio gruñó en respuesta y se apresuró a alcanzar a su parabatai.

\- ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí de todos modos? – Preguntó- Se supone que tendrías una romántica reconciliación con Magnus-

-No estamos peleando- Puntualizó- Y aun no me siento listo- Jace levantó una ceja en su dirección y abrió la boca para hablar –Sé que me estoy comportando como un idiota- Agregó antes de que su parabatai hablara. Jace sonrió complacido y ambos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de Alec.

-Bueno, ya que has decidido pasar la noche en tu solitaria habitación te dejo para que empieces a congeniar con las almohadas- El rubio se giró para encaminarse a su habitación pero Alec habló.

\- En realidad quisiera pedirte un favor- Dijo con voz suave. Jace se giró a verlo.

\- Ni en tus sueños, por más despechado que estés o por más que extrañes a Magnus, no dormiría contigo-

\- No iba a pedirte que durmieras conmigo- Dijo Alec y Jace sonrió.

\- Lo sé, tú no me pides cosas estúpidas. Pero quería ver tu cara cuando lo propusiera. No cambiaste en absoluto tu expresión lo que me hace pensar que realmente estas mal- Dijo el rubio. Alec continúo como si Jace no hubiera hablado.

\- Iba a pedirte que durmieras con Magnus- Terminó el ojiazul y Jace levanto ambas cejas sorprendido.


	12. Verdadero hermano

Jace tenía puesto un abrigo negro, con las manos totalmente metidas dentro de los bolsillos y caminando con la cabeza gacha por las frías y solitarias calles de Nueva York mientras maldecía su suerte.

Finalmente llegó al loft de Magnus y usó la llave que Alec le había dado para abrir. Dudaba que Magnus contestara el altavoz a esa hora. Subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta esperando impaciente. Extrañamente ésta se abrió pronto y Magnus apareció en el umbral usando un pijama azul claro. El brujo miró a Jace y pasó de largo guiando sus ojos hacia los lados y hacia atrás del rubio. Jace se sintió claramente ofendido.

-Jace ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó Magnus después de comprobar que el rubio había venido solo. Jace se abrió paso hacia el interior del loft para recibir algo de calor.

\- Alec me pidió el favor de que durmiera contigo porque por algún motivo no quiere dejarte solo y siente que él no podía quedarse- Contó. Magnus lo miró sorprendido por haber entrado de esa forma, después cerró la puerta resignado.

-¿Por qué tú?- Preguntó curioso. Jace volvió a sentirse ofendido.

\- No lo sé, no me dijo exactamente. Supongo que porque soy su parabatai- Jace se acercó a Magnus como si le fuera a decir un secreto- Pero yo creo que me escogió a mí para que te des cuenta de lo que se siente tener un hermano- Agregó. En ese momento Presidente salió caminando de la habitación, seguramente para ver quien había llegado. Jace lo miró horrorizado- ¿Cada cuánto bañas a tu gato?- Preguntó.

\- Los gatos se bañan solos- Le recordó Magnus.

-Con la lengua- Puntualizó el rubio- ¿Qué clase de baño es ese? Debes bañarlo de todos modos ¡Imagina la cantidad de enfermedades que te podría…!- Magnus calló a Jace dando un chasquido sobre Presidente. Realmente no había hecho nada, pero la situación era la precisa para que Jace creyera que, con magia, Magnus había bañado y secado a su gato. Jace frunció el ceño- No todo debe hacerse con magia ¿Sabes? Hay quienes preferimos usar nuestras manos- Magnus rodó los ojos decidiendo no tener esa discusión con un futuro padre.

\- Elige la habitación que gustes- Dijo el brujo señalando al corredor donde estaban el resto de las habitaciones del loft. Jace miró en esa dirección y frunció el ceño.

-Es muy lejos de donde vas a dormir tu- Notó- Así no puedo vigilarte- Magnus levantó ambas cejas hacia él.

-¿Vigilarme? Creía que esto se trataba de protección, no de espionaje-

-Es un poco de ambas- Admitió el rubio- Pero no te creas único por tener la protección de Jace Herondale, Simón tuvo antes que tú el honor- El brujo se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces puedes dormir en mi cama- Dijo señalando su habitación- Yo dormiré aquí en el sofá. Estoy bastante seguro que, tanto como yo, no quieres dormir en mi cama conmigo- Jace miró hacia la habitación de Magnus que quedaba justo saliendo de la sala. De ese modo podría vigilarlo, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-No dormiré en la cama como una damisela- Determinó- Además es ahí donde tú y mi parabatai tienen sus cosas, y mi imaginación es extremadamente libre. Tú duerme allá y yo dormiré aquí- Magnus se encogió de hombros y siguió a su habitación, pero se detuvo en la puerta mirando hacia la cama. Gracias al estúpido comentario de Jace, su imaginación empezó a divagar libremente y empezó a recordar cosas, y esas cosas le hacían doler aún más la ausencia de Alec. Con un chasquido de lengua tomó su teléfono, dos almohadas y dos mantas y regresó a la sala. Jace se había quitado el abrigo y se había acostado sobre el sofá cuando vio a Magnus volver.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó. Magnus le arrojó una almohada y una manta y él se acostó en el otro sofá sin decir una palabra, después chasqueó para que la luz se apagara y ambos trataron de dormirse.

Media hora después el celular de Magnus empezó a sonar. El brujo decidió ignorarlo y trató de volverse a dormir, pero volvió a sonar. Magnus se cubrió la cabeza con la manta pero no era suficiente para menguar el molesto ruido, unos minutos después el celular parecía que iba a explotar de la cantidad interminable de veces que había sonado. Magnus había decidido al principio ignorarlo pero a medida que seguía sonando más enterraba con fuerza su cara en la manta. Jace también había estado tratando de ignorarlo, pero el ruido termino por fastidiarlo.

-¡Apaga ese artefacto infernal!- Habló desde su sofá, donde se trataba de cubrir los oídos con la manta. Magnus tomó su celular del suelo y sin dudarlo hizo algo mejor que apagarlo: Lo lanzó para estrellarlo contra la pared donde el aparato se rompió en pedazos. Jace dio un salto por el impacto del golpe, pero después se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse para dormir.

-Se lo merece- Dijo en una sonrisa- Nadie le manda a Alec ser tan intenso- Apenas Magnus lo hubo escuchado se levantó de un salto y prendió la luz- ¡Oye!- Se quejó Jace tratando de cubrir sus ojos con la almohada. El brujo llegó hasta el celular y usó su magia para repararlo y volverlo como estaba antes. Casi de inmediato entró la llamada, y Magnus notó que era de un número desconocido.

-¿Hola?- Preguntó al contestar.

-Magnus, hermanito- Saludó Tairen. Magnus se apretó el tabique con una mano- Lamento tener que recurrir al viejo truco de llamar de un nuevo teléfono, pero sabía que de lo contrario no me hubieras contestado-

-Tenías razón- Dijo- Nadie contesta una llamada a esta hora. ¿Para qué me necesitas?- Jace bajó lentamente la almohada empezando a interesarse en la conversación de Magnus.

-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?- Preguntó su hermano.

-Tairen…-

-¿Has pensado en la propuesta de nuestro padre?- Agregó.

-No realmente- Admitió- No tengo nada que pensar-

-¿Eso es bueno o malo para mí?- Preguntó Tairen indeciso.

\- Tómalo como quieras- Respondió Magnus- Y si no es más quiero volver a mi cama-

-No estás en tu cama- Dijo firmemente su hermano.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Dudo que quieras dormir en la cama que compartes con Alec sin el ahí- Magnus frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes que Alec no está aquí?-

-Porque si yo estuviera en su posición tampoco me hubiera quedado- Respondió con obviedad- ¡Besaste a tu hermano! Eso no es tan fácil de olvidar-

-¡Yo no te bese!- Se defendió Magnus al instante- ¡Tú me besaste a mí!-

\- Quisiera verte probándolo- Dijo y colgó. Magnus miró molesto el celular, lo apagó, y regresó al sofá tratando de ignorar la mirada sorprendida de Jace sobre él.

\- Admito que tal vez he llamado a Alec a altas horas- Comentó- Pero definitivamente no discutiría con él en una de esas llamadas. ¿Qué te dijo tu idiota hermano?- Magnus suspiró y volvió a apagar la luz con un chasquido.

-Nada que importe- Dijo y trató de dormirse de nuevo.

* * *

Magnus estaba cómodamente dormido cuando alguien lo sacudió insistentemente por el hombro.

-¡Despierta Magnus!- Era la molesta voz de Jace. Magnus no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que debían de ser las seis de la mañana. Con un gruñido usó la manta para taparse la cabeza dejándole el mensaje claro a Jace de que lo dejara en paz. Pero el rubio no contento con eso aparto la manta y la lanzó lejos.

-Jace ¡Es muy temprano!- Se quejó el y abrió los ojos para mirar molesto al rubio, quien sonreía abiertamente.

-A veces mi deber de hermano incluye ser un despertador- Informó.

-Yo no soy Alec- Le recordó Magnus- A mí me gusta dormir-El brujo se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Jace.

\- Magnus pero quería comentarte que me tome la molestia de bañar a tu gato- Contó Jace con voz inocente. Magnus se puso de pie de un salto.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Preguntó. Solo podía imaginar a un gato mojado y tan molesto como para estar aruñando todo a su paso. Después, al ver la sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro de Jace, se dio cuenta de que por el sueño no había notado la clara mentira en la voz del rubio.

\- Mira eso- Comentó Jace divertido- Eso sí que fue eficiente. La próxima vez experimentaré diciéndote algo como "Magnus, Isabelle está aquí con una tarjeta de crédito dispuesta a gastarla toda en el centro comercial"- Magnus rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina- ¡Ya se!- Habló el rubio a su espalda- ¡Oye Magnus, abre tus ojos ahora mismo! ¡Mi encantador parabatai está parado en la puerta con un ramo de flores y pide verte! Eso definitivamente te levantaría.- El brujo llegó a la cocina dispuesto a hacer café, abrió el cajón y maldijo al notar la ausencia de cucharas. Usó su magia para hacer aparecer una y se preparó para la reprimenda, pero recordó que quien estaba ahí era Jace y no Alec. Con un suspiró preparó el café.

Sirvió dos tazas, una para Jace y otra para él. Y ambos lo estaban bebiendo en un agradable silencio hasta que el rubio habló.

-Muy bien, vístete porque vamos a salir- Informó dejando la taza de café en la mesa. Magnus levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Qué no tienes nada que hacer?-Preguntó- ¿Cazar algún demonio? ¿Atrapar a algún subterráneo? ¿Vigilar y proteger a alguien que quiera esa vigilancia y esa protección?- Jace sonrió.

-No, todo el día será para ti. Te voy a enseñar lo que es tener un hermano- Dijo- Así que vístete de una vez- Magnus bufó y se dirigió a la habitación. Que Alec le pidiera que se vistiera para salir era tierno, que Jace lo hiciera era molesto- ¡Y recuerda que estarás conmigo! ¡Así que evita el brillo y el maquillaje y cosas que llamen más la atención hacia ti que hacia mí!- Agregó a su espalda. Definitivamente era molesto.

….Alec despertó y se bañó increíblemente lento. Necesitaba superar lo que había pasado con Magnus y su hermano, o de lo contrario jamás podría continuar con su vida al lado de la del brujo. ¿Qué pasará cuando en un futuro Tairen vaya al loft y se abrace con Magnus para saludarlo? ¿Qué pasara cuando él sepa que Magnus y su hermano están haciendo algo juntos, como hermanos, mientras él espera al brujo en el loft? ¿Qué pasara cuando vea a Magnus susurrarle cosas al oído de su hermano en cenas aburridas? Si no superaba lo que sentía entonces jamás podría tolerar cosas como esas, y sabía que si Tairen y Magnus lograban mejorar su relación entonces cosas como esas seguramente se darían.

Terminó de bañarse, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para comer algo. Pero apenas hubo entrado se encontró a Clary y a Isabelle sentadas en la mesa, mirándolo entrar con una expresión seria en sus rostros. Trató de ignorar la dura mirada sobre él y se dirigió a servirse café.

-¿Dónde está Simón?- Preguntó casual mientras tomaba una taza.

\- En la sala de entrenamiento practicando tiro al arco- Informó Clary sin cambiar su expresión. Alec empezó a sentirse incomodo por esas miradas sobre él, entonces decidió salir de la cocina.

-Iré a ayudarle- Comunicó.

-No iras- Determinó su hermana autoritaria- ¿Qué haces aquí Alec?- El ojiazul se giró hacia ellas.

-Vine por café- Dijo levantando la taza para sustentar su respuesta.

-¿Por qué no estas con Magnus?- Preguntó Isabelle. Alec bajó la taza lentamente mientras pensaba en que responder.

-Yo…- Empezó no muy seguro.

\- No lo has superado- Trató de ayudar Clary- No puedes olvidar ese ridículo beso- Alec la miró.

-Sé que puedes olvidarlo, o al menos vivir con ello- Habló Isabelle- El verdadero problema es que piensas en un futuro donde Magnus y Tairen tendrán una relación de hermanos y sabes que será muy difícil verlos en esa situación cuando antes había ocurrido un beso. Cuando Tairen había besado antes a Magnus- Alec la miró en silencio.

\- Alec no tienes que torturarte pensando en el mal novio que podrías llegar a ser si no puedes tolerar ver juntos a Magnus y a su hermano- Le dijo Clary.

-Es una situación complicada- Continuó Isabelle- Probablemente yo no podría estar en una situación así. ¿Y tú Clary?-

-Tampoco creo que pudiera sobrellevarlo- Concordó ella- Pero Alec, no tienes por qué seguir torturándote. Magnus no quiere tener a Tairen como hermano- El ojiazul suspiró.

\- Ya se los he dicho, eso es porque no sabe lo que es tener un hermano- Dijo decidido- Tu Clary, al principio no querías ser nephilim porque querías tu vida mundana de vuelta y creías que matar demonios era sádico. Pero ahora mírate, sabes que aquí es donde debes estar. Y solo lo supiste probándolo- Isabelle miró a Clary.

-Es diferente- Se justificó la pelirroja- Ustedes, nosotros, fuimos elegidos por un ángel. Nuestra causa es noble porque protegemos a los humanos, y tarde o temprano yo iba a terminar en el mundo donde pertenezco. Pero ningún ángel eligió al hermano de Magnus, y él puede elegir si quiere o no aceptar a Tairen como su hermano. Y ya lo hizo, él no lo quiere-

-Eso no cambia que puede que se esté equivocando- Contestó el ojiazul.

\- Alec ¡Lo besó!- Dijo Isabelle exasperada- Después de saber que son hermanos él lo besó, ¿Qué otra evidencia necesitas para entender que lo que Tairen busca en Magnus no es precisamente a un hermano? ¡¿Tolerarás que Magnus sea besado contra su voluntad por toda la eternidad solo porque tú quieres que él encuentre a su Jace?!- Alec la miró horrorizado.

\- No- Admitió

-¡Entonces deja de comportarte como un idiota!- Explotó ella- Magnus no quiere a Tairen ¡Ni lo quiere ni lo tolera! Y además, estoy bastante segura que aunque nosotros no compartimos con Magnus ni una célula de sangre, para él somos más sus hermanos- Alec parpadeó sorprendido, dándose cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón.

\- Querías darle a Magnus una familia, un hermano- Habló Clary- Pero no te diste cuenta de que ya se la habías dado. Le diste la tuya. Tú le diste a Jace y a Isabelle como hermanos-

-Y yo quiero a Magnus como a un hermano- Agregó Isabelle- Y aunque Jace no lo diga, estoy segura que piensa igual- Alec le sonrió a su hermana.

-¿Y Tairen?- Preguntó- Él quiere acercarse a Magnus-

\- Él quiere torturar su vida- Corrigió automáticamente Clary- Magnus no ha hecho nada para que Tairen quiera acercarse a él como un hermano juguetón y amoroso. Todo lo que hace no tiene nada que ver con querer ganarse el cariño de Magnus- Isabelle se mordió el labio y miró al suelo pensativa como si estuviera recordando algo.

-¿Entonces porque lo hace?- Preguntó Alec.

-Tal vez tiene envidia- Aventuró su hermana- Tairen trata de imitar a Magnus en varios aspectos- Alec la miró curioso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó.

\- Fui a su loft a advertirle que no se metiera con ninguno de ustedes dos- Informó ella con la barbilla en alto- Y antes de que me digas que no debí haberlo hecho, te comunico que nada de lo que digas me hará arrepentirme- Alec suspiró.

\- Esta bien- Aceptó resignado- Pero si es verdad que Tairen tortura a Magnus porque le tiene envidia entonces Magnus está en peligro-Dijo más preocupado. En ese momento Simón entró corriendo a la cocina.

-Llamaron los hermanos silenciosos- Avisó- Los cuerpos de los tres niños fueron robados- Clary, Izzy y Alec lo miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Robados por quién?- Preguntó Clary- ¿Y para qué?-

\- No lo saben- Dijo él- Pero nos mandaron llamar para que nosotros investiguemos ya que nosotros fuimos quienes encontramos los cuerpos- Alec escuchó y se mordió el labio dudoso.

-No te preocupes Alec- Le tranquilizó su hermana- Magnus está con Jace y él no dejara que nada le pase- Alec asintió.

-¿Jace no vendrá?-Preguntó Simón.

-No- Respondió inmediatamente Alec- Él se quedará con Magnus- Determinó con voz firme- Yo le diré a la clave que mi parabatai está tratando de encontrar más cadáveres- Todos asintieron y salieron de la cocina en busca de sus armas, excepto Izzy quien tomó a Clary del codo para decirle algo.

-Clary, no le digas a Alec pero no creo que Tairen haga todo esto por envidia a Magnus- Le susurró. Clary vigiló que Alec ya haya salido de la cocina y volvió a mirar a Isabelle.

-¿Entonces porque crees que lo hace?- Preguntó.

-Creo que Tairen quiere llevarse a Magnus a Edom- Aseguró la pelinegra.

* * *

Jace estaba maldiciendo mientras usaba una mano para apretar rápidamente un botón y la otra para mover la palanca. Estaba jugando en un arcade que Magnus le retó a jugar. El brujo miraba divertido, era increíble la cantidad de demonios que Jace había matado en su vida y que aun así no pudiera pasar el primer nivel de un juego para niños.

-¡No te caigas idiota!- Le gritó el rubio a su personaje en la pantalla- ¡Te apreté el botón! ¡Tenías que saltar!- Magnus miró a su alrededor, todos los niños que estaban jugando en las otras máquinas miraban a Jace con una sonrisa en sus labios. Uno de ellos le guiñó el ojo a Magnus, y el brujo se lo guiñó de vuelta. Esa mañana no creía que fuera a divertirse tanto, y ahora les daba entretenimiento gratis a los niños- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿¡A eso le llamas disparar?!- Le decía Jace al arcade- ¡Eso no es disparar! ¡Quién te dio esa arma era un demente!- Jace acercó su rostro a la pantalla y movía sus ojos dorados por todo el juego tratando de superar el primer nivel. Finalmente sonó el ruido que indicaba que de nuevo había perdido- ¡Te ordene que saltaras, estúpido personaje poco atractivo!- Magnus miró sorprendido como Jace lanzaba un grito frustrado, se alejaba del arcade y tomaba impulso para darle una patada a la pantalla haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Inmediatamente todos los niños aplaudieron.

Pasaron veinte minutos y ellos estaban caminando por la feria. Después del espectáculo de Jace, los dueños se habían acercado y de una manera nada amable los habían echado del lugar. Magnus no soportaba a Jace, pero debía admitir que en ocasiones era divertido.

-Para que conste, gané el reto- Informó Jace- Si jugué- Magnus le dio la razón- Creí que iríamos a cazar demonios- Comento Jace después de un momento. Magnus lo miró levantando una ceja hacia él.

-¿Demonios? Soy un brujo- Le recordó.

-Lo sé- Dijo el- Pensé en cazar demonios usando tu magia-

\- Soy un brujo- Repitió- No cazo demonios por entretenimiento o diversión- Jace le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano y se giró hacia él.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Un nuevo reto, el cual terminaré superando satisfactoriamente?- Preguntó. Magnus miró hacia el castillo del terror pero se abstuvo de sugerir entrar: Jace seguramente descabezaría a todos los trabajadores que se hayan maquillado. Con un suspiro miro a todos lados pero ninguna de las atracciones parecía apropiada para un nephilim que había pasado toda su vida encerrado en un instituto. Entonces vio el toro mecánico.

-Súbete ahí- Le dijo señalando. Jace miró hacia donde señalaba y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia ese lugar.

-Quisiera subirme- Le dijo Jace al chico encargado de la atracción. El chico lo miró pero fue interrumpido por una chica que llegó corriendo.

\- Tom hoy si vamos a almorzar juntos ¿Verdad?- Preguntó ella al encargado.

-Si termino antes si- Contestó el, pero la chica dejó de prestarle atención cuando se fijó el Jace.

-Hola- Dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro- No te había visto antes aquí ¿Es tu primera vez en el toro mecánico?- Magnus notó curioso como la chica cambiaba todo su peso a una sola pierna y empezaba a enredar alrededor de su dedo uno de sus mechones de cabello marrón. Así que eso era lo que veía Alec cada vez que salía con Jace. Magnus sonrió por solo recordar a Alec.

-Sí, y estoy seguro que seré el mejor- Dijo Jace petulante. El encargado gruñó bajo- ¿Cuál es el punto?- Preguntó el rubio refiriéndose al juego. Entonces Magnus dio algunos pasos adelante para acercarse a él.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es sentarte ahí y no dejarte caer- Informó el brujo- Ningún problema para ti, me imagino- Jace volvió a sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no- Concordó al tiempo que caminaba hacia el toro mecánico. La chica sonrió y se cruzó de brazos para ver el desempeño de Jace. El encargado gruño, seguramente por la atención que a él le hubiera gustado tener, y se acercó a los controles. Magnus notó la mirada asesina del encargado sobre Jace en el toro mecánico, y como pasó sus dedos sobre los botones como si se estuviera preparando. "Si" Pensó el brujo "Definitivamente esto será divertido"

El juego empezó y Jace levantó elegantemente una mano para sostenerse solo con la otra. Magnus inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el toro estaba muy rápido para ser la primera ronda, pero no le importó. Jace se estaba resistiendo muy bien y la chica no dejaba de sonreírle, haciendo que el encargado apretara más rápido los botones.

-Hola- Susurró un aliento cálido en el oído del brujo y Magnus se giró para encontrarse a su hermano- Una feria… Eso es muy mundano ¿No crees?-

-¿Y entonces que haces tú aquí?- Repuso Magnus.

\- Vine porque tu estas aquí- Respondió Tairen.

-¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?-

-Puede o no que haya usado un hechizo de rastreo- Comentó. Magnus se giró para seguir viendo a Jace dejar al encargado como un idiota.

\- Entonces dime que quieres- Le dijo sin mirarlo. Tairen siguió la mirada del brujo.

-Él no es tu hermano- Le dijo- Yo soy tu hermano-

-Eso lo tengo perfectamente claro- Aseguró Magnus- Si es todo lo que has venido a decir lamento informarte que perdiste tu tiempo recordándome algo que no puedo olvidar-

-No vine a decirte eso. Vine a hablarte de nuestro padre-

-¿Qué pasa con Asmodeo?- Preguntó Magnus sin interés.

\- Él nos necesita- Dijo Tairen seriamente. Magnus quería responderle pero notó como el perfecto desempeño de Jace en el toro mecánico estaba ocasionando que una gran cantidad de personas se reunieran alrededor de la atracción para mirar y aplaudir. Eran demasiados mundanos para hablar de un demonio mayor, y al parecer Tairen también lo notó.

-Ven- Le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro y guiándolo a la parte de atrás de una carpa de colores donde habían algunos botes de basura y una pared de ladrillos rojos. Ahí nadie los veía o escuchaba.

-¿Por qué nos necesita?- Preguntó Magnus cruzándose de brazos. Lo pregunto no porque se estuviera planteando ayudar a Asmodeo, sino porque si Tairen no hablaba jamás se iría.

-Los demonios se están saliendo de control- Explicó su hermano- El necesita fuerzas, necesita apoyo. Nos necesita para ayudarle a restaurar el control en Edom-

-"Control en Edom"- Repitió Magnus irónico- ¿Siquiera eso existe?-

-Magnus, esto es serio- Habló su hermano- Si los demonios se salen de control podrían llegar a esta dimensión sin ningún orden, solo causando caos por si mismos-

-Los demonios siempre han causado caos- Comentó Magnus.

-No hablo de uno o de cien- Continuó Tairen- Hablo de trillones de demonios ¿Crees que tus preciados cazadores de sombras podrán contra todo eso?- "No" Pensó Magnus pero no lo dijo. Los cazadores de sombras estaban débiles, les faltaban armas y nephilim. En especial esto último. Con tan pocos hijos del ángel en la tierra, y con un ejército sin control de demonios como el que Tairen hablaba, podría significar la extinción de la raza de los cazadores de sombras. Y seguida la de los humanos- ¿Y ese silencio?- Preguntó Tairen levantando una ceja hacia Magnus.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Preguntó Magnus.

-Que vendrás conmigo a Edom- Respondió Tairen- Que heredaremos lo que por derecho, como hijos de Asmodeo, nos corresponde. Que aceptaras una parte de Edom como tuya y la gobernaras. Que volveremos después a la tierra y viviremos hasta el fin de los días como los brujos más poderosos. Y que todo eso lo haremos juntos-

\- No iré a Edom- Determinó Magnus firmemente- Eso es un estúpido suicidio-

\- ¡No es suicidio!- Dijo Tairen exasperado- Ganaremos más poder, gobernaremos demonios, y de paso salvaremos a la humanidad ¿Acaso esto no llama tu atención?-

\- No a ese precio- Respondió el brujo- La estaríamos condenando. La salvaríamos de la muerte por demonios, pero la someteríamos a nuestro yugo, recuerda que los demonios se alimentan del dolor humano- Tairen bufó.

\- Quien te escuchara no creería que por tus venas corre la sangre de un demonio mayor- Comentó molesto- ¿Qué me dices del poder? Sé que te interesan las grandes cosas que podrías llegar a hacer, siempre has sido ambicioso-

-Soy ambicioso- Concordó Magnus- Pero una cosa es querer y otra muy diferente pasar por encima de la vida de los demás para conseguir algo- Tairen volvió a bufar y agarró a Magnus de los hombros para sacudirlo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?- Exigió saber- No eres un nephilim, No eres un mundano ¡Eres un brujo! ¡Eres mi hermano! Los dos somos hijos de Asmodeo, uno de los príncipes del infierno. Su sangre corre por nuestras venas, la sangre del mal ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?! ¡No olvides quien eres, Magnus! - Magnus se sacudió las manos de Tairen de encima.

\- Y tú no olvides que Asmodeo, antes de ser un príncipe del infierno, era un ángel. Nosotros no somos esencialmente malos. Podemos ser quienes queramos ser, elegir lo que vamos a hacer, y yo elijo quedarme en la tierra- Magnus se cruzó de brazos sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera o hiciera Tairen, lo haría cambiar de opinión.

\- ¿Y que pasara cuando los demonios escapen de Edom?- Preguntó Tairen entrecerrando los ojos hacia su hermano.

\- Peleare junto a los demás subterráneos y cazadores de sombras – Contestó decidido- Y si morimos en el intento, al menos lo hicimos juntos e intentando salvar a la vida humana, en todo el esplendor de lo que la palabra "Salvar" significa-

-¿Morir?- Preguntó Tairen- ¿Me estás diciendo que prefieres quedarte y morir a ir y gobernar conmigo a Edom?- Magnus suspiró.

-Tairen, tu y yo no nos toleramos- Le repitió- Desde que nos vimos por primera vez supimos que de esto ni siquiera iba a salir una amistad, y esto de ser hermanos es solo una pantalla molesta que por algún motivo quieres mantener, pero creo que ya es hora de dejarla caer-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Tairen abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

\- Que ve a Edom si quieres- Respondió Magnus- Ve a cometer un suicidio aceptando la propuesta de Asmodeo. O quédate y se un brujo como yo. Pero hagas una u otra yo no estaré ahí- Tairen lo miró horrorizado.

-Magnus…-

-Has torturado mi vida de una manera que no puedes imaginarte- Continuo el brujo- Y todo trataba de olvidarlo, pero Alec es diferente. He pasado cientos de años buscando alguien como Alec, y ahora que lo encuentro mi propio hermano se encargó de alejarlo de mí-

-Alec es un nephilim- Escupió su hermano- Él tiene sangre de ángel, tú de demonio. De todos modos al final no iba a permitir que siguieras con ese capricho tan ridículo-

-Llámalo como quieras- Dijo Magnus retrocediendo dispuesto a salir de ahí- Pero lo voy a recuperar, y no puedo hacerlo contigo interponiéndote. Cada vez que te escucho es como si escuchara a Asmodeo- Tairen sonrió.

-Aunque no lo creas eso me halaga- Dijo, después lo miró más serio- Tu eres un brujo. Yo soy tu hermano mayor. Debes venir y gobernar conmigo-

-¿Siquiera has pensado en lo tortuoso que será vernos mutuamente por el resto de la eternidad?- Preguntó Magnus – Nos estaremos odiando la mayor parte del tiempo- A Magnus lo tomó desprevenido cuando Tairen se abalanzo hacia él, haciendo que pegara su espalda contra la pared de ladrillos rojos. Magnus gruñó por el dolor del impacto y movió las manos adelante para empujar a Tairen, pero éste llevó las manos del brujo a los lados y chasqueó los dedos sobre cada muñeca. Inmediatamente un rayo azul tintineante se formó alrededor de las manos de Magnus, manteniendo sus muñecas unidas a la pared. El brujo intento zafar una mano, pero apenas su piel tocó el rayo azul que la envolvía le atravesó un dolor como si se hubiera quemado esa parte. Magnus maldijo en su mente. Tairen y el eran hijos del mismo demonio, por lo que su magia era igual de poderosa, y así como dos imanes, se repelía entre sí. La única forma de liberarse de los rayos azules en su muñeca era que Tairen los quitara de ahí, algo que el brujo dudaba que su hermano hiciera.

\- Habla por ti- Contestó Tairen en un molesto susurro tan cerca de la cara de Magnus que este último sentía su aliento en su piel.

-¿Ahora me besarás?- Preguntó Magnus agrio- ¿Esto es lo que me espera si voy contigo a Edom?-

-Algo parecido- Comentó su hermano sonriendo.

\- Como comprenderás, desistiré tu oferta nada atractiva. Ahora suéltame- Magnus trató de moverse para empujar a Tairen pero por accidente su mano volvió a tocar el rayo y no pudo evitar soltar otro gruñido.

\- Yo de ti no me movería- Dijo Tairen. Magnus se le ocurrió que podría empujarlo con las piernas, pero Tairen pareció haberle leído el pensamiento y creó los mismos rayos azules para inmovilizarlas.

\- Recuerda que tenemos la misma magia- Dijo Magnus molesto- Cuando ya no este inmovilizado podría usar mi magia contra ti, así como tú lo has estado haciendo-

-No lo harás- Aseguró Tairen con un movimiento desdeñoso de la mano- Tu política ahora es la misma de tu nephilim ¿Seguramente iras corriendo a la clave a acusarme?-

-No iré a la clave- Aseguró Magnus- Lo haré yo mismo- Tairen volvió a sonreír y acercó su boca a la de Magnus. Este la vio venir y trato de girar el rostro, pero de nuevo su muñeca tocó el rayo y ya podía sentir la carne viva abriéndose paso en medio de las quemaduras. Tairen se aprovechó de la mueca de dolor de Magnus para sostener su cara quieta con sus manos y sellar sus labios. El brujo empezó a mover ferozmente su boca y con tanta fuerza que hacía a Magnus responder al beso. Este último aprovecho la oportunidad de sentir el labio de su hermano en medio de sus dientes y lo mordió. Tairen se alejó cubriéndose la boca.

-Me mordiste- Dijo sorprendido. Magnus podía saborear la sangre de Tairen en su boca.

\- Y lo haré de nuevo si vuelves a besarme- Aseguró Magnus. Tairen lo miró aun sorprendido unos momentos más, pero luego Magnus vio con horror como sus pupilas empezaron a oscurecerse tenuemente.

\- Hazlo- Dijo en un susurro y volvió a besar a Magnus con más ferocidad que la anterior vez. Magnus solo pensaba que cada vez que aquello siguiera ocurriendo, más estaba alejando a Alec. No podía permitir que siguiera ocurriendo. Ignorando la lengua de Tairen en su boca se preparó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Iba a atravesar su muñeca por el rayo azul, lo que sería igual a atravesar un aro de fuego solo que en este caso el rayo hacia fuerza para que no te liberaras. Magnus apretó el puño de su mano derecha y usó toda su fuerza para sacarlo del rayo azul, el cual se sentía como gelatina pegajosa, al tiempo que iba quemando la piel del brujo. Estuvo a punto de desistir pero volvió a recordar a Alec saliendo del loft y volvió a tratar de sacar su mano. Finalmente lo logró, y ni siquiera quería mirar cómo había quedado su muñeca. Sin ver intentó crear una llama de fuego en su mano, pero lo único que causaba era dolor y nada de magia. Frunció el ceño y trató de esforzarse más, seguido ahogó un quejido de dolor en la boca de su hermano sin conseguir crear magia. Trató entonces de usar su palma para empujar a Tairen, pero apenas lo hubo tocado su mano ardió por las quemaduras.

En ese momento una daga apareció a un lado del cuello de Tairen y se apretó contra la piel de esa zona haciendo a Tairen retroceder. Magnus se sintió aliviado cuando la boca caliente de Tairen fue retirada de su cuello. El rostro de Jace se asomó sobre el hombro de Tairen, era el quien sostenía la daga.

-Suéltalo- Ordeno con voz asesina- Y prometo no hacer de este día el último para ti-

-No romperías los acuerdos- Determinó Tairen, aunque había cierta duda en tu voz.

-¿Romper los acuerdos?- Se burló Jace- ¡Pero si esa es mi actividad favorita! Si te corto el cuello solo lo veríamos Magnus y yo. Y él es un brujo, puede deshacerse de toda evidencia. Además la clave me tiene cierta estima porque puede que haya salvado al mundo más de una vez. Créeme, no le importara- Tairen miró a Magnus, este último se encogió de hombros.

-Él es todo lo opuesto a Alec- Le presentó. Jace sonrió ante la presentación.

-Jace Herondale, cazador de idiotas como tú. Y de vez en cuando de demonios- Después el rubio miró a Magnus- O también puedes llamarme hermano de Magnus- Agregó para terminar la presentación y seguramente para enojar más a Tairen. Magnus sonrió y, si la situación se hubiera dado de manera diferente, puede que hasta hubiera llorado. No soportaba a Jace, pero sabía que de ser necesario daría la vida por él, lo comprobó cuando recordó lo que antes le había dicho a Tairen: Él se quedaría a pelear, aunque perdiera la vida en ello. No soportaba a Jace y sin embargo se sentía bien cuando lo tenía cerca, o cuando lo hacía reír. Recordaba que algo así era lo que sentía Alec. Y sabía que jamás podría llegar a sentirse así con Tairen.

-¿Hermano?- Repitió Tairen- ¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser hermano!- Jace miró curioso a Magnus y el rayo azul que envolvía una de sus muñecas y sus piernas.

-¿Y tú sí?- Repuso irónico- Déjame adivinar ¿Tuviste clases personalizadas con Sebastián Morgenstern? Porque déjame decirte que yo te hubiera cobrado menos y enseñado más- Jace volvió a mirar a Magnus- Suéltalo, no lo repetiré- Tairen miró hacia los feroces ojos dorados de Jace decididos a matarlo si era necesario, entonces pareció tomar la decisión correcta porque chasqueó los dedos y Magnus sintió el alivio de no tener los rayos sobre sus extremidades.

\- Hicimos un trato- Dijo Magnus acercándose a Tairen- No torturarías a Alec. Y esto claramente es una tortura hacia el- Tairen sonrió a pesar de tener una daga contra su garganta.

-No lo torture a el- Informó- Esta en ti si decides contarle o no, y en cuyo caso que lo hagas serás tú quien lo terminara lastimando- Magnus apretó los dientes, y Jace pareció notarlo porque se acercó al oído de Tairen.

-Te voy a soltar y tienes dos segundos para desaparecer de mi vista- Amenazó. Acto seguido alejó la daga y Tairen caminó tranquilamente alejándose de ahí despidiéndose de ellos con una mano. Jace se acercó a Magnus.

\- Tu hermano realmente es aficionado al incesto- Comentó. Después bajó la mirada y abrió los ojos hacia las muñecas de Magnus- ¿Por qué eso no se ha curado? – Magnus podía sentir el aire frio hacerle daño contra sus manos, y supo que debían de estar quemadas hasta el punto de dejar carne al rojo vivo. Seguía sin querer verlas.

-Porque Tairen es mi hermano y tenemos la misma magia- Explicó Magnus- Sanará pero más lentamente- Jace asintió sin dejar de ver con ojos abiertos hacia las muecas de Magnus- Vamos al loft, tengo que contarle esto a Alec- Dijo Jace.

-¿Tienes que contárselo?- Preguntó Magnus preocupado.

-Magnus, no puedes esconderle algo como esto- Dijo Jace seriamente. Magnus suspiró resignado.

-De acuerdo, crearé el portal-

-No, tomemos un taxi. No creo que sea bueno que uses magia con tus manos así- Y Magnus siguió sin querer verlas.

* * *

Isabelle, Clary y Alec llegaron a la ciudad silenciosa y un hermano silencioso los guió a un corredor en uno de los pisos subterráneos

-¿A qué hora desaparecieron los cuerpos?- Preguntó Isabelle en un susurro mientras caminaban siguiendo al hombre con la túnica color hueso. Nadie te decía que debías susurrar en la ciudad silenciosa, pero una vez entrabas era casi como una obligación.

- _En la mañana_ \- Respondió el hermano silencioso en sus cabezas- _El hermano Yevadayah era el encargado de custodiar la puerta. Entonces escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación, pero cuando entró los cuerpos de los niños no estaban en las camillas y no había ninguna señal de quien o que se los había llevado_ \- Alec escuchó lo que dijo el hermano y siguió caminando en silencio. Temía que algún hermano le preguntara sobre porque no estaba con su parabatai, porque mentirle a los hermanos silenciosos no era algo sencillo- _Aquí es_ \- Dijo el hombre de la túnica y abrió una puerta por donde los cazadores entraron. Allí había tres camillas blancas, dibujos de ángeles en las paredes y en el techo de piedra y un hermano silencioso sentado en una de las camillas mientras Jem hablaba con él. Alec supuso que ese hermano debía ser Yevadayah.

\- Clary, Isabelle, Alec- Saludó Jem apenas los vio- Gracias por haber vendo tan rápido, les presento al hermano Yevadayah- Los chicos asintieron a modo de saludo hacia el hombre de la túnica sentado en la camilla.

-¿No han podido descubrir nada?- Preguntó Clary y Jem negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo único que el hermano Yevadayah pudo escuchar fue el ruido de una de las camillas arrastrándose- Informó Jem- Seguramente producto de un accidente de lo que sea que haya hecho desaparecer a los cuerpos- Alec caminó hacia una de las camillas totalmente blanca, seguramente los hermanos silenciosos habían limpiado y vendado los cuerpos antes de colocarlos ahí .

\- ¿Y alcanzaron a investigar los cuerpos?- Preguntó Isabelle.

-Solo el de una de las niñas. La primera que llegó- Habló Jem.

\- _Su abdomen fue perforado por el agujón de un demonio_ – Intervino el hermano Yevadayah- _No tenía rastro de veneno en sus venas, pero si ausencia de sangre. Su cuerpo estaba drenado-_ Isabelle hizo una casi imperceptible mueca y giró su rostro hacia las camillas. En ese momento su celular sonó.

-¿Hay señal aquí abajo?- Preguntó Clary sorprendida. Isabelle le sonrió y sacó su teléfono. Era Simón.

-¿Izzy?- Preguntó el chico quien sonaba agitado- Tenias razón, pude rastrear la sangre de la niña y logré dar con el demonio. Pero chicos necesito que vengan, he avanzado mucho en mi entrenamiento pero aun no me siento capaz de matar a esa cosa ¡Tiene un gigante aguijón!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Isabelle sorprendida- ¿Enserio funciono? ¿Dónde estás?- Clary la miró interesada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Le di sangre seca de la niña a Simón y él logró rastrear al demonio- Informó ella.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Alec girándose hacia su hermana- ¿Simón? ¿Lo dejaste ir solo? ¿Y de dónde demonios sacaste la sangre?- Izzy rodó los ojos hacia él.

-Si Simón, lo deje ir solo porque él quiso, porque no quería venir a la ciudad silenciosa y porque lo creo muy capaz de hacer una runa de rastreo. La sangre la saque de mi toalla cuando me bañé después de cargar el cuerpo de la niña al instituto-

\- Gracias- Dijo Simón en el celular, quien había escuchado todo y parecía conmovido.

\- Simón ¿Cómo sabes que es el demonio?- Preguntó Isabelle.

-Porque tiene los cuerpos de los niños ahí dentro- Respondió el chico jadeando- Yo lo vi entrar cargando a tres niños y no ha vuelto a salir pero se escuchan ruidos extraños-

-¿Entrar? ¡Oh por Edom aléjate de ahí! ¡Los demonios pueden oler nuestra sangre!- Dijo Izzy preocupada.

-A diez metros- Completó Simón- No te preocupes Izzy, he leído sus libros de demonología. Los cuales, debo añadir, no tienen ilustraciones ¿No es más fácil, cuando describes a un demonio, tener una foto para fundamentar tu punto? La imaginación no te da para crear algo como "Ojos de tentáculos"-

\- Claro Simón. Cuando estas frente a un demonio lo primero que piensas es en sacar una cámara fotográfica y tomarle una foto para ponerla en los libros de demonología- Dijo Izzy rodando los ojos. Después se dio cuenta de la mirada de todos en la habitación sobre ella y continuo- Como sea, no vayas a entrar hasta que lleguemos ahí. Dime donde es- Alec escuchó a su hermana estar asintiendo a la voz de Simón en el teléfono y supo que irían a cazar. Levantó una mano y nerviosamente pasó sus dedos por el carcaj de su arco que cruzaba su pecho. No quería ir a cazar demonios sin su parabatai.

* * *

Llegaron al lugar que Simón les había indicado en Bushwick -Brooklyn. Se trataba de un viejo y abandonado deposito en una zona poco transitada. Simón estaba a unas cuadras del lugar pasando su peso de una pierna a la otra mientras vigilaba la entrada.

-Al fin llegan- Dijo cuándo los vio- No ha salido. Sigue ahí adentro- Alec escuchó un sonido que no podía descifrar, era como una mezcla de líquido correr con succión incluida.

-¿Ese es el ruido que dices?- Preguntó y Simón asintió con los ojos abiertos.

-Muy bien, vayamos- Dijo Isabelle caminando. Ella parecía más decidida que ninguno a ser la líder seguramente porque tomaba personal el daño a los niños. Alec, en un acto reflejo se tocó su runa parabatai.

\- Esperen- Dijo deteniéndolos a todos. El grupo se giró hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera halar sonó su celular.


	13. Sus manos

Jace y Magnus entraron al loft una vez que el rubio le pagó al taxi.

-Eres un idiota- Repetía Jace. No había dejado de repetirlo en todo el camino- Solo a ti se te ocurre esconderte con tu hermano. Eres un idiota- Magnus rodó los ojos y se dispuso a buscar a Presidente por el loft – Y aun teniendo mi protección decidiste salir de mi vista-

-No fue apropósito- Repitió Magnus por enésima vez – No creí que lo fuera a intentar de nuevo –

-Y sin embargo lo hizo- Continuó el rubio- Si no hubiera llegado…-

-Por si no lo notaste, cazador, estaba liberándome por mi cuenta- Cortó Magnus. Jace levantó sus cejas hacia él y luego bajó la mirada a las manos del brujo.

-Hacías un excelente trabajo- Dijo irónico. Magnus decidió mirar de una vez por toda sus manos y apenas bajo la mirada casi no las reconoció. Su mano izquierda tenía un aro rojo e inflamado alrededor de la muñeca, pero no se veía tan mal. La derecha en cambio estaba asquerosa. Tenía el aro rojo en la muñeca, donde podía ver su carne, y a lo largo de la mano tenía quemaduras rojas. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

-Qué horror- Dijo- No es lo peor que he visto, pero definitivamente es lo peor que he visto en mi- Comentó. Jace rodó los ojos y sacó su celular.

-Alec debe saber de esto- Informó- Y tú deberías hacer algo con eso o a mi parabatai le dará un infarto cuando lo vea… tal vez ponerte unos guantes-

-¿Guantes?- Preguntó Magnus incrédulo.

-Sí, guantes. Seguramente dirás algo como "No estamos en invierno" o algo así, pero puedes hundirlos en purpurina si quieres, así estarán más con tu extravagante personalidad -

-No es por la época- Informó el brujo- Es que dolerá. Mejor las vendo- Dijo y se giró hacia la habitación. Jace esperó pacientemente hasta que su parabatai contestó el teléfono.

-¡Alec! ¡Debes venir inmediatamente!- Dijo.

-Jace tu deberías venir- Repuso Alec- Encontramos al demonio, y todos sabemos que tú eres el mejor cazando-

-Cierto- Coincidió Jace petulante- Pero esto también es una emergencia -

\- ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Alec preocupado -¿Es Magnus? ¿Él está bien?-

\- Si, tu brujo está bien aunque no perfectamente- Respondió Jace- Nos encontramos al idiota de Tairen. Bueno, mejor dicho él se lo encontró, yo estaba un poco alejado. Y las cosas se pusieron feas- Jace escuchó a Alec suspirar.

\- Me lo imagino- Comentó el ojiazul – No sé si quiera ir pero debo estar con Magnus-

-Alec, ven para acá y yo iré con los demás a cazar el demonio- El ojiazul aceptó y se puso en camino. Jace colgó y se sentó tranquilamente en uno de los sofás a jugar a pasar una daga de una mano a otra. Unos minutos después, y aprovechando que Alec aún no llegaba, decidió preguntarle a Magnus algo de lo que había tenido curiosidad

\- Magnus ¿De qué trataba el trato al que te referiste cuando hablabas con tu hermano?- Preguntó desde la sala – Ese donde él no torturaría a Alec- El rubio esperó pacientemente la respuesta del brujo, la cual se tardó en llegar.

\- Te lo diré solo porque ya había decidido decírselo a Alexander- Contestó del brujo desde la habitación- Y espero que no me acuses a la clave-

-¿Acusar a la clave?- Se rió Jace- Magnus, por si no lo has notado, amo llevarle la contraria a la clave. Así que dime ¿Qué acto peligroso y totalmente irresponsable cometiste?-

-Invoque a Asmodeo- Respondió el brujo- Tairen me dijo que el demonio tenía que decirme algo y que no dejaría a Alec en paz hasta que lo escuchara-

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Preguntó Jace más interesado- ¿Algo que valiera la pena?- Pero Magnus no respondió. Jace frunció el ceño y siguió jugando, entonces escucho un suave golpe en la puerta y se paró a abrirla. Se encontró a Alec parado en el umbral, con su arco aun en su espalda, ahogándose con su propia respiración por los jadeos tan fuertes, y con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Jace lo miró sorprendido por la rapidez con que había llegado pero Magnus habló primero ya que estaba saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Esta mejor?- Preguntó el brujo mirándose las manos recién vendadas con tela blanca- Creo que así se ven bien- Comentó, entonces levantó la mirada e inmediatamente la cruzo con Alec- ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?- Preguntó instantáneamente. Alec ignoró su pregunta, y después de mirarle a los ojos por unos segundos más, bajó lentamente la mirada hacia las manos vendadas del brujo.

-Tus manos…- Murmuró avanzando a paso decidido hacia Magnus sin dejar de mirar las vendas blancas- ¿Qué les paso?- Preguntó firmemente.

\- Creo que es aquí donde los dejó solos- Comentó Jace parándose en el umbral- Y Alec, recuerda lo que te dije sobre actuar como yo-

\- Fue un placer tenerte aquí Jace- Dijo Magnus cordialmente. Miró a Alec, quien estaba ignorando a Jace y al mundo, mirando con horror las manos del brujo. El rubio salió y cerró la puerta. Magnus pasó saliva y trató de centrar su atención en el ojiazul.

-¿Qué les pasó?- Repitió Alec.

-Alexander, mi magia y la de Tairen es igual, por eso se repele entre sí. Tairen no puede tocar las chispas azules que salen de mis dedos. Y yo tampoco puedo hacer lo mismo con el- Alec parpadeó tratando de entenderlo.

-¿Me estás diciendo…?-

\- Que un hermano debe hacerte fuerte, pero en el caso de los brujos, un hermano te debilita-

-¿Y tú tocaste su magia?- Preguntó Alec confundido aun mirando las manos. Magnus notó que Alec no lo había mirado a los ojos salvo por el momento en el que acababa de llegar.

\- Lo hice- Confirmó Magnus volviendo a pasar saliva- El… Tairen usó su magia para asegurarme a una pared- Alec hizo una mueca confundido.

-¿Asegurarte a una pared?- Preguntó confuso, después abrió los ojos entendiéndolo todo y se giró para que Magnus no pudiera verlo - ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!- Magnus notó como Alec llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

-Alexander, lo siento- Dijo Magnus. Él normalmente sabía que decir en todo momento y en toda ocasión, aunque, como todo el mundo, tenía momentos de bloqueo. Pocos, pero los tenia. Y ese momento era uno de ellos.- No sabía que Tairen me seguiría hasta la feria, y no debí ir con él a la parte de atrás del…-

-¿¡Que cosa?!- Preguntó Alec girándose y encarando a Magnus con el ceño fruncido- ¿Ir con él? ¿De qué estás hablando?-

\- Dejé a Jace en el toro mecánico y fui con Tairen a la parte de atrás de una carpa- Confesó el brujo. Alec lo miró atónito un momento antes de girarse y caminar firmemente a la puerta de salida- ¡Alexander, espera! ¡Necesitaba hablar con él!-

-¡¿Sobre qué?!- Preguntó Alec enojado – ¿Programar el próximo beso? No tenías nada que hablar con el-

-¿No eras tú el que quería que él y yo tuviéramos una relación de hermanos?- Preguntó el brujo confundido.

-Cambie de opinión esta mañana. Ya no quiero que el este cerca de ti. De nosotros-

\- ¡Y yo como iba a saber eso!- Soltó Magnus frustrado. Presidente entró por la ventana abierta, les dio una mirada significativa a sus amos, pero como ellos dos lo ignoraron abiertamente el gato decidió irse a su camita. Alec se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente a Magnus.

\- Debiste saberlo, debiste decirme que yo estaba mal y que no podía permitir que esto siguiera. Debiste decirme que él tenía otras intenciones contigo-

-No sé qué intenciones tiene- Señaló Magnus.

-Y debiste dejar que Jace te acompañara ¿Para qué demonios crees que le pedí que viniera contigo? ¡Para protegerte!-

-No necesito…- Empezó Magnus pero Alec lo cortó.

-¡Si lo necesitas!- Dijo lanzando chispas por los ojos. Después bajó la mirada a sus manos y las señalo- Esa es la prueba de que lo necesitas ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que le pasara eso a tus manos? Magnus, sabes que son la parte esencial de todo brujo- Magnus miró sus manos vendadas.

-Ellas sanarán- Dijo convencido- En poco de tiempo-

-Tiempo en el que no podrás hacer magia- Comentó el ojiazul- Ahora si estas totalmente desprotegido ¿Cómo harás para defenderte si algo malo esta por ocurrirte?- Magnus bajó sus manos y miro con el ceño fruncido al nephilim.

-No soy tan inútil como crees, Alexander- Aseguró- Yo no soy solo magia-

-No- Concordó Alec- También eres el que despierta sentimientos impuros en tu hermano- Magnus abrió los ojos hacia él.

-¿Sentimientos impuros?- Repitió- ¿Sentimientos? Nada de eso, no sé porque Tairen hace lo que hace pero te puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos- Alec se giró de nuevo y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta. Magnus al verlo alejarse sintió como su corazón se contraía.

\- Entonces trata de alejarlo, y mientras estás en eso evita que él te bese. No sabes cómo duele-

-¿Te iras?- Preguntó Magnus con la voz rota. El ojiazul suspiró.

\- Te dije que no podía verte aún- Murmuró Alec, después salió del loft y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Magnus se dejó caer en el sofá y sostuvo su cabeza en sus manos, no sabía cuántas veces más podría soportar ver a Alec irse.

* * *

Jace llegó al lugar donde Isabelle, Clary y Simón lo estaban esperando.

-Al fin llegas-Bufó Isabelle al verlo acercarse. El rubio se acercó a Clary y le dio un rápido beso a manera de saludo.

-Pero llegue-Resaltó Jace- Y si me preguntas, hubiera preferido quedarme en el loft de Magnus que haber venido a matar un demonio-Clary lo miró curiosa.

-¿Tanto te divertiste con Magnus?-Preguntó.

-No-Respondió el- Bueno si, fue muy divertido, pero no era por eso a lo que me refería-

-¿Entonces?-Preguntó Isabelle. Jace miro a cada uno de ellos con ojos brillantes.

\- Creo que las cosas entre Magnus y Alec se pondrán difíciles- Comentó- Cuando los dejé solos parecían estar decidiéndose entre besarse o gritarse. Solo me fui por si ocurría lo primero-

-Eso suena difícil-Comentó Simón. Jace lo miró levantando una ceja.

-Que observación tan sabia- Dijo- Aunque me parece que yo ya la había dicho antes. Como sea, todo ocurrió porque el idiota del hermano de Magnus volvió a besarlo- Clary y Simón abrieron los ojos sorprendidos pero Isabelle lo miró seria.

-¿Besarlo?- Preguntó. Jace hizo una mueca.

\- Tal vez no sea la palabra correcta- Enmendó- Debería existir una palabra para ese punto intermedio que hay entre besarse tiernamente y darse el lote salvajemente- Clary le pegó en el brazo a Jace y este se empezó a sobar fingiendo más dolor del que realmente sentía. Isabelle frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria al demonio.

-¡Hey!- La llamó Jace tomándola del brazo - ¿A dónde crees que vas, princesa de la muerte?- Isabelle lo miró con la ira marcada en el rostro.

\- Se supone que no volvería a meterse con ninguno de ellos dos- Dijo ella. Jace levantó una ceja hacia ella.

\- Y ni siquiera he terminado -Dijo el- También uso su magia para quemar las manos de Magnus- Isabelle dio un grito ahogado.

-¿Sus manos? - Preguntó Clary- Pero Magnus es un brujo, sin sus manos no podrá...-

-Hacer magia- Terminó Jace- Lo sabemos. Sanarán pero pasará más tiempo del que normalmente pasaría para que algo así sanara en él-

-¿La clave no puede hacer algo al respecto?- Intervino Simón. Jace lo miró serio.

-A la clave solo le importa si están involucrados cazadores de sombras o mundanos. No querrán meterse en la relación de dos brujos-Determinó el rubio. Isabelle se soltó del agarre de Jace.

-Si estas tratando de persuadirme de no usar la cabeza de Tairen para colgar sombreros en mi cuarto, te advierto que no estas logrando convencerme- Dijo ella. Simón la miró con ojos abiertos.

-Eso es espantoso- Opinó. Después Isabelle lo miró duramente- Aunque bastante original - Agregó- Quiero decir ¿Quien no quiere una cabeza en su cuarto? Quien no lo quiera debe estar loco. He escuchado que está de moda- Todos miraron a Simón.

-Además- Continuó Jace como si Simón no hubiera hablado- Tenemos un demonio que cazar- Isabelle miró hacia el depósito donde estaba el demonio.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó ella- Pero una vez acabemos aquí iremos tras Tairen- Jace la miró curioso.

\- ¿Porque te preocupa tanto Tairen? - Preguntó - Alec esta con Magnus ahora, dudo que el permita que pase algo mas- Isabelle se mordió el labio.

\- Tengo cierta corazonada- Reconoció.

-Yo entiendo a Isabelle- Agregó Clary.

-Y yo también- Intervino Simón. Jace miró a cada uno de ellos.

-Muy bien ¿Que están escondiendo? ¿Que saben que yo no? Porque debo decirles algo, odio cuando la gente sabe algo que yo no- Isabelle rodó los ojos.

-Te lo diré cuando hayamos matado al demonio - Dijo. Entonces esa fue la señal para que empezaran a avanzar hacia el depósito, Isabelle con su látigo, Jace con su cuchillo serafín, Clary con una larga espada y Simón con un arco en su espalda y una flecha lista para lanzarla cuando fuera necesario.

Izzy miró al grupo una vez más y después de asentir abrió la puerta de una patada y el grupo se precipitó adentro. El lugar estaría totalmente oscuro si no fuera por una pared que brillaba por si misma de color azul.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Clary señalando la pared. Pero el resto del grupo estaba anonadado mirando el resto del depósito: Habían cientos de demonios con una apariencia parecida a escorpiones, todos estaban cubiertos de un líquido viscoso y verde. Alrededor, junto a las paredes del depósito, habían varios grupos de lo que parecía se huevos, y algunos de ellos se estaban rompiendo liberando a mas demonios.

\- Así que ese era el ruido que escuchaba- Concluyó Simón.

-No se supone que los demonios se reproduzcan así- Dijo Jace frunciendo el ceño. Simón se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer no estaban informados. Tal vez evolucionaron- En frente del depósito había un demonio escorpión mucho más grande que el resto, y enfrente de él, en el suelo, estaban tres cuerpos humanos.

\- ¡Los niños!- Dijo Clary señalándolos. El demonio más grande usó una de sus patas para tomar a uno de los demonios más pequeños, le enterró su aguijón en uno de los costados y después dejó caer el cuerpo sin vida del demonio. A continuación hundió la punta de su aguijón en el cuerpo de uno de los niños.

-¿Que está haciendo?- Pregunto Simón absteniéndose de dar una arcada.

-Él está llenado el cuerpo de los niños con la sangre de los demonios- Respondió Isabelle con la voz dura. Los escorpiones pequeños notaron la presencia de los nephilim y empezaron a acercarse a ellos. El grupo hizo un círculo cubriéndose sus respectivas espaldas y se prepararon para la pelea.

-¿Porque no dijiste que habían más demonios?- Preguntó Clary a Simón.

-No lo sabía- Respondió Simón- Les dije que no entré-

\- Pudiste haber mencionado que parecían escorpiones- Repuso molesto Jace. Simón lo miró.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Dije que no entré-Repitió. Jace lo miró.

\- Escuché que no entraste. Pero no escuché que no usaste una runa en la pared para ver el interior- Simón sonrió.

-Cierto- Aceptó- ¿Que tal esto?: No hice ningún tipo de truco o algo por el estilo para tener un vistazo de la reproducción antinatural y asquerosa que ocurría aquí adentro ¿Lo suficientemente específico para ti?-

-Nunca se es lo suficientemente específico- Resaltó Jace- Pero supongo que es lo mejor que puedo obtener de ti-

-Oigan-Llamó Isabelle- Dejen de hablar- Ella lanzó su látigo hacia adelante tomando el cuerpo de uno de los demonios y lo apretó tanto que el cuerpo terminó despedazándose. Clary corrió al encuentro de dos escorpiones y los dividió en dos con su espada.

-¡Clary!-Llamó Isabelle. La pelirroja se giró y acabo con otro demonio que la iba a atacar por detrás. Simón miró a su alrededor y encontró una nevera que parecía abandonada. Corrió hacia ella y se paró encima para tener más altura y lanzar flechas hacia los demonios desde ahí. Jace nombró a su cuchillo serafín y se precipitó hacia el demonio grande. Esquivó un aguijonazo que iba dirigido hacia su pecho, y aprovechando que esa estocada ocasionó que el aguijón del demonio se enterrara en el piso, usó su cuchillo serafín para cortar esa parte. El demonio aulló pero no se desintegró. Después lanzó una de sus patas para golpear a Jace, y él rodó sobre su espalda evitando de nuevo el golpe, pero apenas se hubo puesto de pie otra patada del demonio lo esperaba y esta vez le dio en un costado, haciendo que el rubio volara por el aire y se estrellara contra una pared a unos cuantos metros.

-¡¿A eso le llamas pelear?!- Se rió Simón sin dejar de lanzar flechas hacia todas direcciones a una velocidad que era imposible para cualquier humano corriente. Jace se levantó del suelo y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Solo estaba calentando- Informó antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el gran demonio. El escorpión gigante dio un gruñido como si Jace solo se tratara de una molesta mosca y lo tumbó al suelo poniéndole una pata encima para inmovilizarlo. Jace usó el cuchillo para cortar esa pata y ponerse de pie, y apenas lo hubo hecho el demonio lo empujó con lo que quedo de su aguijón y lanzó al nephilim contra un montículo de cajas.

-Maldición-Gruñó el rubio poniéndose de pie de nuevo-Necesito a Alec - En ese momento un demonio más pequeño trataba de acercarse a Clary por detrás y tenía su aguijón listo para el impacto. Jace sin pensar lanzó su cuchillo serafín, el cual corto el aire atravesando el depósito y se enterró en el pecho del demonio. Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que se había quedado desarmado. El demonio grande usó otra de sus patas para volver a tumbar a Jace e inmovilizarlo de nuevo, pero una flecha llegó y se enterró en esa pata. Jace miró el origen de la flecha esperando que se tratara de Alec, pero había sido Simón, quien se había compadecido del rubio y había decidido ayudarlo un poco. El demonio pareció aburrirse de Jace y se giró para tomar los cuerpos de los niños y caminar hacia la pared brillante.

-No te vayas, esto solo está comenzando- Dijo siguiendo al demonio y lanzándose encima de su espalda. El demonio gruñó y lanzo los cuerpos de los niños hacia la pared brillante, inmediatamente el azul brilló más intensamente hasta convertirse en blanco y después desapareció, dando paso a una pared normal. Casi al instante todos los demonios desaparecieron por si solos. Jace cayó al suelo en un golpe sordo.

-¿Qué demonios...?- Miro alrededor. Todos los demás estaban igual de confundidos mirando alrededor. Ni siquiera habían quedado rastro de los huevos o del líquido verde. Solo era un aburrido depósito desordenado.

-¿Todos están bien?-Preguntó Clary, a lo que los demás asintieron.

-Yo estaba cubierta de icor-Comentó Isabelle mirándose perfectamente impecable. Después miró a Jace- ¿Que paso con los niños?- Preguntó.

-El demonio los hizo atravesar el portal. Creo que por eso todos los demás desaparecieron- Opinó. Isabelle miró curiosa la pared donde antes había estado el portal.

-Un portal azul- Comentó.

-Y a no ser que Magnus haya desarrollado un gusto por las cosas terriblemente asquerosas- Agregó Simón- Solo conocemos a otro brujo que tiene magia azul-

-Tairen- Gruñó Isabelle- Debemos ir a buscarlo- Jace miró a su alrededor, hacia el depósito donde no parecía que se había llevado a cabo una batalla.

-Tal vez deberíamos informar a la clave- Opinó. Isabelle levantó sus manos al cielo.

-¿Ahora sigues la ley?- Preguntó. Simón se bajó de la nevera de un salto y puso una mano en el hombro de ella.

-Izzy, esto ya no podemos resolverlo nosotros- Dijo- Hay mundanos involucrados- Isabelle frunció el ceño.

-Pero a la clave no le importa Magnus- Resaltó.

-A nosotros si- Dijo Clary.

-Definitivamente- Agregó Jace- El tema con Magnus lo resolveremos nosotros, pero el de la muerte de esos mundanos debe resolverlo la clave- La chica pelinegra suspiró resignada.

\- Vayamos a buscar a Tairen, llamaré a mama en el camino-Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron del depósito.

* * *

Alec llegó a la estación del metro que jamás podría olvidar. Se sentó en el suelo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Cada vez veía más lejos la posibilidad de olvidar lo que había pasado entre Tairen y Magnus y lograr volver a tener la vida de antes con el brujo.

Una rata llegó y tocó las piernas del nephilim, Alec la miró y le dio una patada.

-Aléjate de mí- Le dijo, aun sabiendo que el animal no podía entenderlo- Me haces sentir más miserable- La rata lo ignoró y volvió a tocar sus piernas. Alec suspiró, no tenía caso. Le hubiera gustado más atraer a Magnus que a las ratas, a pesar de haber sido él mismo quien lo había dejado en el loft.

\- ¿Porque tuvo que ir a esconderse con su hermano?- Preguntó a la rata- Amo la forma de ser de Magnus. Amo como habla, amo como se viste. Pero me gustaría que él solo fuera así conmigo, y no con todo el mundo. - La rata chilló. Alec no sabía cómo debía tomar eso - Dime ¿Tan mal estuvo tratar que él tuviera un hermano? Yo no sabía que las cosas iban a terminar así ¡Además fue él quien insistió en ir a esa fiesta en primer lugar! Si no estuviera tan encariñado con las fiestas Tairen ni siquiera habría aparecido- Hizo una mueca- Bueno, tal vez sí. Y tal vez no debería desear cambiar a Magnus, porque sé que terminaría arrepintiéndome. Pero debe de haber algún modo para haber evitado...- La rata volvió a chillar, interrumpiendo al nephilim. Alec la miró mal.

-No eres una buena escuchadora-Repuso molesto- Presidente me hubiera escuchado. Ojala él te coma- La rata volvió a chillar y salió corriendo por el túnel del metro. Alec la miró irse y después volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Nunca había deseado tanto que Magnus llegara. Pero no lo haría. Primero porque le había dejado diciendo que no podía verlo, y segundo porque el brujo no sabía dónde estaba el ojiazul, y aunque quisiera rastrearlo, no podía hacer magia hasta que sus manos sanaran. De todos modos Alec no volvería, al menos no tan pronto. No había dejado que Magnus terminara de contarle lo que su hermano le había hecho en la feria, y no sabía si era mejor o peor no saberlo. Porque escucharlo le dolería como cuchilladas en el pecho, pero no escucharlo implicaba que su imaginación tuviera rienda suelta.

Alec odiaba ahora a su imaginación. Porque Magnus le había enseñado tantas cosas, y el brujo era tan bueno moviendo sus labios o sus manos, que podía imaginarse escenas con Tairen y Magnus donde el primero se movía igual que el último. Sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a recordar que solo fueron besos, pero eso no lo calmaba. La boca de Magnus era algo preciado para él. Y después sus manos... Esas que Tairen había lastimado. Lo que Alec mas amaba de Magnus era lo que ahora sentía que no le pertenecía. Pasó saliva y poco a poco dejó que el sueño se lo llevara a un mundo donde nada de eso pudiera ser verdad.

* * *

Magnus, desde que Alec se había ido, se había quedado sentado en el sofá con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza. Entonces sintió una presencia y se alegró creyendo que podría ser Alec quien había regresado. Levantó la cabeza y se encontró a Tairen mirándolo de pie. Magnus no esperó y se precipitó hacia él, empujándolo con sus manos pese al dolor de sus muñecas y haciéndolo golpear contra la pared.

-Hey, eso dolió- Se quejó Tairen.

-Me hartaste- Avisó Magnus- Vas a desaparecer de mi vida, y no quiero volverte a ver jamás. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Alec o a algún otro nephilim-

\- ¿Le dolió mucho?- Preguntó Tairen levantando una ceja. Magnus ignoró la pregunta- Magnus, vine por ti. Para llevarte a nuestro hogar en Edom-

-¡No iré a Edom!- Respondió- Convéncete de una vez, jamás iré. Al menos no hasta que muera-

-¿Porque rechazas lo inevitable?-Preguntó su hermano- Ya no tienes nada aquí. No te queda nada-

-Tengo todo aquí- Corrigió él. Tairen se liberó del brazo del brujo y miró alrededor.

\- ¿Así?- Preguntó divertido- ¿Y dónde está? Porque por lo que veo estas solo-

-Estas creyendo que todo lo que tengo en este mundo es a Alexander - Notó el- Y te equivocas, tengo otras cosas-

-No- Dijo Tairen- Estoy creyendo que ninguna de las otras cosas que tienes te importan si no estás con Alec- Magnus volvió a arremeter contra él, asegurándolo de nuevo contra la pared. Movió sutilmente sus dedos esperando que salieran chispas, pero sus muñecas estaban demasiado lastimadas como para hacer magia.

\- Aunque así fuera- Dijo- Ir a Edom no sería una opción - Tairen rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué ocurre? Creo que aun tienes la ridícula esperanza de recuperarlo- Comentó- Magnus, recuerda que la esperanza es para los mundanos. Nosotros estamos perdidos desde que nacimos-

-Vete de mi hogar- Dijo fríamente- Estas arruinando mi vida por algo que te he dicho que no haré-

-Sí, definitivamente aun tienes esperanza- Concluyó Tairen. Después se lanzó hacia adelante liberándose del agarre de Magnus y chasqueo los dedos frente a su cara. Inmediatamente Magnus cayó inconsciente al suelo- No puedes tener esperanza Magnus-


	14. La clave

Izzy, Jace, Simón y Clary llegaron al loft de Tairen en Manhattan. Maryse les había dicho que desde Idris enviaría refuerzos, pero el grupo no había querido esperar y habían decidido tomar a Tairen bajo arresto por ellos mismos. Al llegar Izzy golpeó la puerta.

-Tairen Bane -Dijo- Abre en nombre de la clave- Esperaron pacientemente pero no hubo respuesta. Izzy se hizo a un lado y Jace, sonriendo, pasó al frente y abrió la puerta de un golpe. El grupo se precipitó adentro.

-Wow- Dijo Clary mirando alrededor- Y yo que consideraba a Magnus excéntrico - Jace observó las paredes y puertas verdes y púrpuras.

-Esto no es excéntrico- Opinó- Esto es cursi. Magnus sigue siendo el excéntrico ¿Que acaso esos no son los colores del vómito?- Simón lo miró levantando una ceja.

\- Eso depende ¿Preguntas por las personas normales o solo por lo que has visto tú?- Clary le pegó a Simón.

\- No creo que aquí haya alguien- Comentó la pelirroja. Cada uno de ellos se dirigió a una parte del loft para comprobar que efectivamente estaba solo.

-Encontré esto- Dijo Jace saliendo de la habitación principal y cargando dos copas de vino- Junto a una cama hecha un desastre. Parece que alguien se estuvo divirtiendo anoche- Agregó con una sonrisa. Clary lo miró y entró a la habitación para salir sosteniendo una chaqueta.

-¿Creen que esto es de Tairen?-Preguntó- Podríamos usarlo para rastrearlo- Isabelle miró la prenda y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Eso es de Castiel- Murmuró ella. Simón la miró curioso -Runa de la memoria- Le recordó ella- Y si Tairen no quiere ser encontrado, seguramente usó su magia para que no podamos rastrearlo-

\- ¿Quién es Castiel?-Preguntó Jace haciendo una mueca de confusión.

-Un vampiro- Respondió Simón. Jace sonrió.

-Perfecto, vayamos a buscarlo y digámosle que nos diga donde esta Tairen-

-Jace, espera- Intervino Izzy- Hablar con Castiel no es nada sencillo, y tú no eres paciente. Yo y Simón iremos a hablar con él, tú y Clary traten de buscar a Tairen preguntando a submundos-

-Maia y su manada puede ayudar- Opinó Clary. Jace miró de la pelirroja a la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo- Aceptó- Llama si ocurre algo- Isabelle asintió y sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de texto de Maryse. Ella lo leyó y volvió a guardar el teléfono - ¿Algo importante?- Preguntó Jace.

-Oficialmente Tairen es un criminal buscado por la clave- Informó ella- Y es considerado altamente peligroso -

* * *

Al día siguiente empezó a amanecer en Nueva York. Clary, Jace, Simón e Isabelle se habían quedado dormidos en la biblioteca del instituto esperando la llamada de la clave. Isabelle y Simón habían ido al hotel Dumort tratando de encontrar a Castiel, pero el vampiro no se encontraba ahí. Los demás vampiros dijeron que, por ser de noche, había ido a cazar su alimento. Isabelle enojada había llamado a Maryse y le había contado sobre Castiel, quien también empezó a ser buscado por la clave aunque solo para un interrogatorio.

Jace y Clary no tuvieron mejor suerte. Ningún hada parecía estar dispuesta a ayudar a los nephilim, los demás brujos se enojaban cuando recurrían a ellos diciendo que no eran los niñeros de nadie, y los hombres lobo hacían todo lo que podían para ayudar, incluso habían dejado a dos guardias en el loft de Tairen en Manhattan por si su propietario volvía, pero aquello jamás había sucedido.

El grupo de jóvenes nephilim, decepcionados, aceptaron en la madrugada las órdenes de Maryse en la que les pedía que volvieran a descansar al instituto y que la clave los llamaría si encontraban pistas de Tairen o Castiel. Pero eso no había pasado hasta ese momento, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Isabelle adormilada se despertó en el sofá y después corrió a contestar.

-¿Mama?-Preguntó. Todos los demás despertaron. Clary del otro sofá, Simón del suelo y Jace de la silla del escritorio.

-Isabelle, tenemos noticias- Habló Maryse- La clave logró poner bajo arresto a Castiel-

-¿Logro poner bajo arresto?- Repitió ella sorprendida. Maryse respondió algo pero no alcanzó a escucharle porque Jace saltó de su silla feliz.

-¡Excelente!-Celebró el- La clave uno. Tairen cero- Isabelle miró como Jace parecía estar bailando por toda la biblioteca.

-Jace, no bailes en la biblioteca - Riñó Clary, aunque también parecía estar feliz.

-¡Que importa!- Dijo Simón también poniéndose de pie- Ese obsesionado con _Barney_ está donde debería estar- Jace señaló a Simón.

-¡Esa es la actitud! -Celebró-No sé lo que dijiste pero se oyó bien. ¿Pueden creer que es la primera vez que hacemos justicia como la clave ordena que la hagamos? Creo que no nos fue tan mal ¡Que viva la clave!-

-Jace-Llamó Isabelle- La clave no ha atrapado a Tairen- Informó. Jace la miró un momento antes de sentarse de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.

-Retiro lo dicho- Dijo.

-Isabelle ¿Me estas escuchando?- Llamó Maryse.

-Sí, claro- Dijo ella. Después escucho atentamente el mensaje de su madre y colgó molesta.

\- ¿Que paso?- Preguntó Simón.

-La clave puso bajo arresto a Castiel- Informó ella con una voz extrañamente lastimera. Jace apenas escucho eso volvió a ponerse de pie.

-¡Eso es un avance! Tenemos algo al menos- Izzy lo miró seria.

-Pero después lo liberaron- Jace volvió a sentarse.

-Retiro lo dicho por segunda vez ¿En qué demonios piensa la clave? Por el ángel, no debe ser tan difícil capturar a un brujo- Murmuró el rubio.

\- ¿Porque lo liberaron?- Preguntó Clary.

-Porque no tenía nada que decir- Dijo ella- No sabía dónde estaba Tairen y el resto de cosas que decía eran sin sentido- Simón la miró curioso.

-¿Entonces el volvió al hotel Dumort?- Preguntó- Tal vez nosotros si podamos hacerle preguntas adecuadas-

-Pero esta vez iremos todos- Informó Clary. Después miro alrededor- O bueno, al menos nosotros. Supongo que Alec seguirá con Magnus- Jace la miró abriendo los ojos.

-Alec-Murmuró- Debemos decirle todo lo que ha pasado.- El rubio sacó su teléfono, marcó un número y se llevó el aparato a la oreja. Espero pacientemente por unos momentos antes de alejar el celular de su oído- ¡No contesta!- Se quejó- Odio cuando la gente con contesta su teléfono-

\- Jace, cálmate, no pasa nada si no le dices a Alec justo ahora- Le dijo Clary. Jace volvió a llevarse el teléfono al oído y esperó.

-¡Alec! Al fin contestas ¿Dónde estás?- Todos los demás en la biblioteca esperaron pacientemente- ¿Estas dónde? Bueno, eso no importa. Trata de demorarte lo menos posible para que vuelvas con Magnus, debes estar... ¡¿Que dices?!- Jace se paró de un salto de la silla- ¿Como que dejaste el loft ayer?- Todos en la biblioteca se pararon. Isabelle miró preocupada a Jace.

\- ¿Magnus ha estado solo? -Preguntó. Jace asintió en su dirección mientras parecía estar escuchando a su parabatai.

-No Alec, escúchame. Acabas de ganarme mi puesto del mayor idiota del mundo- Jace espero- Si, encontramos al demonio y se puede decir que acabamos con él. ¡Pero tienes que volver al loft inmediatamente!- Jace rodó los ojos- No te estoy presionando para que resuelvas las cosas con Magnus, te estoy diciendo que en nombre de la clave debes volver al loft. Alec, Tairen estaba ayudando a los demonios a matar a esos niños, vimos su portal. En este momento la clave lo busca oficialmente ¿Ahora me entiendes? Magnus está en peligro- Después de que Jace dijo aquello, todos esperaron cómo reaccionaría Alec. Pero Jace no dio algún indicio- ¿Alec?- Preguntó al celular. Después se giró hacia los demás - Me colgó- Informó- Duro unos momentos callado y después me colgó- Isabelle suspiró.

-Tenemos que ir a hablar con Castiel- Insistió Simón- Alec sabrá que debe ir al loft- Todos asintieron, subieron, se bañaron y se cambiaron para salir del instituto con rumbo al hotel Dumort.

* * *

Alec llegó corriendo al loft. Usó su llave para abrir la puerta del primer piso y golpeó la del segundo. No hubo respuesta. Golpeo más fuerte, y como no volvió a obtener respuesta usó su llave para abrirla también. Adentro el loft se veía igual, todo estaba en su lugar y perfectamente ordenado.

-Magnus- Llamó Alec cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Se dirigió a la cocina pero ahí no estaba el brujo. Después a paso rápido se dirigió al estudio y también lo encontró vacío. Miró hacia la puerta de la habitación principal, la cual estaba cerrada. Entonces escuchó un ruido en la ventana y se encontró a presidente raspando con sus uñas el vidrio cerrado. Alec se acercó y le abrió al gato para dejarlo entrar. Cuando Magnus salía dejaba la ventana abierta para que presidente pudiera entrar y salir cuando quisiera. Entonces Alec miró de nuevo hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación. Era muy tarde para que Magnus siguiera durmiendo, pero a lo mejor había preferido quedarse acostado. Alec caminó hasta la puerta y la golpeó.

\- ¿Magnus? Soy Alec- Dijo. Pero no hubo respuesta. Por un momento creyó que Tairen había ido al loft y se había llevado a Magnus, entonces presa del pánico empezó a pegarle a la puerta con su costado hasta que esta se abrió. Casi da un suspiro de alivio cuando vio un bulto sobre la cama.

-Magnus- Dijo más tranquilo, entonces el brujo si se había quedado dormido. Caminó hacia él, pero algo en el lado de la cama donde el nephilim normalmente dormía llamo su atención. Sobre la almohada había un pedazo de papel. Alec lo levantó y leyó.

 _ **DESPUES DE TODO TENÍAS RAZÓN, NO ERES EN LO ABSOLUTO UN PRINCIPIANTE**_

Alec leyó la frase una y otra vez mientras escuchaba su propio corazón desbocado en su pecho.

-No- Susurró. Caminó hasta Magnus y levantó las cobijas. Apenas lo vio se cubrió la boca con una mano y caminó hacia atrás.

Magnus estaba desnudo. Tenía marcas de mordiscos en todo el cuello, chupetones y quemaduras en varias partes del cuerpo y arañazos en la cadera y el abdomen. Además tenía el cabello totalmente revuelto y una cortada en el labio, donde había sido mordido con demasiada fuerza. Sus manos, las que Alec tanto amaba, estaban desvendadas y sobre la cama dejando a la vista las quemaduras en ellas. Al menos eso era lo que Alec alcanzaba a ver a primera vista, ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que encontraría si se ponía a buscar. Lentamente una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, ahora si lo había perdido. Ahora nada de Magnus era suyo aún, todo lo había tomado Tairen. Tairen era la persona que se lo había quitado todo, porque sin Magnus sentía que ya no tenía nada, y lo peor de todo era que al principio se lo había permitido.

Alec no quería seguir viendo a Magnus así. Sabía que para que Magnus pudiera curarse por sí mismo, el brujo tenía que estar despierto. Eso lo había aprendido de su propia experiencia. Acercó lentamente una mano y la puso sobre el hombro de Magnus.

\- Magnus- Llamó pero no hubo respuesta. Sacudió levemente el hombro- Magnus despierta-Pidió. El brujo seguía sin moverse o reaccionar y Alec no quería imaginarse que tanto había hecho Tairen para agotarlo de ese modo. El ojiazul dejó el papel sobre la mesa de noche y lo sacudió más fuerte. Desesperado e imaginándose lo peor tomo el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos. El brujo seguía respirando, pero lenta y suavemente. Alec, al verlo así, tan cerca y con el rostro lleno de chupetones y cubierto por saliva seca, con esa cortada en el labio, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que todo era su culpa. Otra lágrima cayó por su mejilla y abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de Magnus.

Unos momentos después, con pesar, se separó del brujo y buscó el teléfono para llamar a Catarina tratando de ignorar el montículo de la ropa de Magnus y sus vendas de las manos a un lado de la habitación.


	15. Nuestro error

Magnus despertó pero no abrió los ojos. Se sentía adolorido, sumamente cansado y de algún modo húmedo. Pasó la lengua por sus labios secos y sintió en el labio inferior una cortada, frunció el ceño pero cuando volvió a pasar su lengua ya no había nada. La había curado. Estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando escuchó una voz.

-Magnus, no vayas a abrir los ojos- Era Catarina- Espera un poco a que termines de curar tus heridas antes de verte a ti mismo-

-Catarina ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó el.

-¿No recuerdas que pasó?- Preguntó ella. Magnus se esforzó en tratar de recordar.

-Alexander se fue- Empezó el- Después llegó Tairen. Discutimos, yo lo empuje contra la pared… y ya no sé qué paso después-

-Tu hermano volvió a usar su magia contra ti, por eso no pudiste evitar que te dejara inconsciente- Informó ella- Alec volvió y te encontró, entonces el me llamó-Magnus sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Sabía que volvería- Dijo, después hizo un gesto confundido al sentir la suavidad de las mantas en cada centímetro de piel de su cuerpo-¿Me desnudaste para revisarme?- Preguntó.

\- No- Respondió ella- Ya estabas así cuando llegué- Magnus hizo una mueca aún más confundido.

-¿Entonces Alexander me desnudó para revisarme?- Catarina suspiró.

\- Cuando él llegó, también ya estabas así- Dijo suavemente. Magnus trató de pensar a que se refería, y cuando se dio cuenta abrió los ojos. Catarina trató de cubrirlo con la manta para evitar que el brujo viera mucho de sí mismo, pero Magnus alcanzó a tener un vistazo de la piel de sus brazos- Magnus, debes curarte- Insistió ella. Magnus sabía que ella tenía razón y empezó a hacerlo en silencio. Catarina espero pacientemente, pero después pareció preocupada de que su amigo no haya dicho una palabra.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- Preguntó ella sentada en una silla junto a la cama. Magnus la miró en silencio, tratando de mantener su mente en otro lugar que no fuera en esa cama- Magnus, lo que te ha pasado es horrible y necesito saber si quedaras con algún trauma o si estás muy lastimado en alguna parte que yo no puedo ver. Por favor, di algo-

-Lo he perdido- Dijo él- Ahora definitivamente lo he perdido- Catarina giró levemente la cabeza.

-¿A quién?- Preguntó.

-A Alec- Respondió Magnus – El no soportará estar conmigo después de saber lo que pasó, después de haberme visto. Y tampoco se lo pediré- Catarina bajó la cabeza y observó las manos de Magnus.

-Están muy lastimadas- Comentó- Pero con remedios caseros mundanos no tardarán en recuperarse-

-¿Y el resto de mi?- Preguntó el brujo.

-Las cortadas y arañazos sanaran con tu magia- Dijo ella- Los chupetones en un día o dos. Pero en cuanto a las quemadas en tu cuerpo, esas tardaran más días. No entiendo porque tu hermano usaría magia sobre ti cuando estabas inconsciente. Tal vez lo hizo para mortificarte cuando despertaras, o tal vez fue… pasión del momento. Suele suceder- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso- Dijo- Me refería a cuanto tendré que esperar para recuperar mi vida. Jamás desee que esto hubiera pasado, y sin embargo me ha marcado. Probablemente para siempre- Catarina suspiró y puso amigablemente una mano sobre el antebrazo de Magnus.

-¿Te había pasado antes?- Preguntó. Magnus trató de recordar.

-No lo sé- Tuvo que admitir- Probablemente sí. Quizá estando borracho. Pero antes no me hubiera importado. Ahora las cosas son diferentes-

-Por Alec- Determinó ella

-Por Alec- Confirmó Magnus- Y por todo. Me había creado una vida, y ahora todo se disolverá- Catarina entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

-Dime la verdad Magnus- Pidió- Has estado con muchas personas en toda tu vida y puedo entender si poco a poco empiezan a desinteresarte cosas como tu propio cuerpo. ¿En este momento lo que más te duele es haber sido ultrajado de esta manera? ¿Haber sido tomado sin tu consentimiento y luego lastimado físicamente? ¿O lo único que te duele es que por esto vayas a perder a Alec?- El brujo dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada.

\- Tienes razón, hace algunos años no me hubiera importado- Confesó el- Pero te lo he dicho, Alec me ha devuelto a la vida. Me duele no haber estado con la persona que amo, aunque haya estado inconsciente. Y me duele que haya sido precisamente Alec quien me haya visto como me veo ahora- Catarina sonrió levemente.

-¿Ayudaría si te dijera que Alec, y el resto de su séquito, están ahí afuera esperando a que les diga cómo estás?- Magnus la miró un momento con ojos brillantes, pero poco a poco la luz se apagó.

-Eso no significa que Alec vuelva a estar conmigo- Dijo- Y no lo culparía- Catarina observó a su amigo con la mirada baja y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Escúchame idiota- Llamó ella y Magnus la miró sorprendido por el cambio de actitud- Realmente creo que ser una enfermera amable se me da bien, pero al parecer es diferente cuando se trata de ti. Contigo debo ser la misma de siempre, y siempre te he dicho cuando haces alguna idiotez, justo como ahora lo estás haciendo. ¿Te vas a apagar? ¿Alec no volverá a estar contigo y ya estas marchitándote? Magnus, ni siquiera es seguro. No has hablado con él, no sabes cómo va a reaccionar. Ahora es cuando te pido que repitas en tu mente esa maldita frase tuya-

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó curioso. Catarina rodó los ojos.

\- Tienes razón, literalmente nunca cierras la boca así que tienes muchas frases. Me refiero a "La esperanza es lo único que nos mantiene a veces" Ahora repite esa frase en tu cabeza. No le vas a dar el gusto al idiota de tu hermano de morirte en vida. Aún hay esperanza de que recuperes a tu nephilim, y mientras haya esperanza hay luz y brillo. Y tú eres un experto en esas cosas- Magnus sonrió de medio lado.

\- No sabes cuánto te quiero- Le dijo. Catarina se rió.

-No sabes cuánto quiero los momentos en los que no te pones sentimental- La bruja azul volvió a poner una mano sobre el brazo de Magnus- No te dejaré solo Magnus. Pase lo que pase con Alec, yo me quedaré y trataré de cuidar lo que queda de ti. Ahora creo que estaría bien empezar con tus manos- Catarina se puso de pie.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó Magnus viéndola salir de la habitación.

\- ¿No estás cansado de no poder hacer magia?- Preguntó ella- Enseguida vuelvo con el ungüento casero que estoy preparando en tu cocina- Magnus la vio salir y cerrar la puerta a su espalda. Levantó sus manos y movió sus dedos, pero aparte de dolor nada más ocurría. No salían chispas. Con un suspiró se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Detestaba cada milisegundo de tener la saliva de su hermano por todo su cuerpo, y quería quitársela de encima inmediatamente. Además, bien podría tener la esperanza de que con el agua se fueran las otras molestias que sentía y que le hacían sentir asqueroso.

* * *

Alec se estaba mordiendo el labio mientras golpeaba insistentemente sus zapatos con el suelo. Tenía un pedazo de papel en la mano y la ansiedad le hacía retorcerlo cada vez más.

-Alec, cálmate- Habló Clary, sentada en otro sofá junto a Jace- Magnus está en buenas manos- El ojiazul la miró.

\- El respiraba muy lento- Repitió por enésima vez. Isabelle, quien estaba sentada a uno de sus lados, puso fraternalmente una mano en su hombro.

\- Se pondrá bien- Tranquilizó ella. Alec negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el suelo.

\- Estaba tan lastimado- Contó en murmureos que los demás apenas oían- Por todas partes. Magnus… él siempre ha sido tan fuerte, le gusta llevar el control de las cosas y ahora lo han controlado a él. Lo han subyugado. Lo han obligado a pertenecerle a otra…-

\- Cálmate- Insistió Isabelle suplicante- Por favor Alec. Entendemos que esto es difícil para ti, para todos nosotros también lo es. Pero ponte en la posición de Magnus, él necesita apoyo- Alec levantó un poco la cabeza y la fijó en su parabatai, quien tenía la mirada baja mirando al vacío.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Simón, quien estaba sentado al otro lado de Alec. El ojiazul liberó el papel de sus manos.

-Es la nota que le dejó Tairen a Magnus- Respondió. Clary miró el papel interesada.

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó. Alec suspiró.

-Dice que después de todo Magnus no era un principiante en lo absoluto- Clary levantó una ceja hacia él, obviamente no entendiendo- Cuando conocí a Tairen, él iba a decirle a toda la fiesta que Magnus era malo en la cama- Isabelle dio un grito ahogado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Es Magnus Bane, nadie le creería- Alec frunció el ceño ante aquello, pero sacudió la cabeza decidiendo pasarlo.

\- Fue lo mismo que yo pensé- Reconoció- Pero Magnus se molestó y le dijo que él no era ningún principiante- Ellos asintieron entendiendo ahora si la nota.

-Debemos buscar a Tairen- Dijo Jace de repente- Ya vimos lo que le hizo a su propio hermano, es peligroso-

\- No me moveré de aquí- Determinó Alec firmemente. Jace lo miró entendiéndolo y parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero Catarina salió de la habitación.

\- Esta bien chicos- Dijo ella acercándose a la sala- Magnus acaba de despertar, y ya logró sanar gran parte de sus heridas- Alec respiró aliviado.

-¿Cómo lo está tomando?- Preguntó Clary. La bruja empezó a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Es difícil- Contó ella- Pero Magnus siempre ha estado preparado para muchas cosas en su vida y creo que hay muy pocas que no podría soportar- La bruja miró a Alec por unos segundos antes de regresar a su labor en la cocina.

-¿Y hay alguna pista de Tairen?- Pregunto Jace.

\- Ellos discutieron- Contó ella- Magnus lo apresó contra una pared y Tairen se liberó y lo durmió con su magia- La bruja guardó silencio, no era necesario que continuara. Unos minutos después salió de la cocina con un paño, vendas limpias, y un ungüento en un frasco. Parecía estar dirigiéndose a la habitación de nuevo pero Alec la alcanzó antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta.

-Espera- Pidió- Quiero verlo. Quiero hablar con el- Catarina lo miró no muy convencida.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le preguntó- No imagino cuán difícil debe ser esto para ti también y no servirá de nada si ustedes...-

\- Estoy seguro- Cortó- Por favor, déjame entrar a mí- Catarina miró al grupo, después a las cosas que cargaba en sus manos y por último a Alec.

-Está bien- Aceptó entregándole las cosas en sus manos- Si me necesitas estaré aquí- Alec asintió y se giró hacia la habitación.

-¡Alec!- Llamó Jace a su espalda- Recuerda, tu no…-

-Lo sé, Jace- Cortó el dándole una triste sonrisa a tu parabatai- No volveré a tomar tu puesto- El rubio sonrió y Alec entró a la habitación.

Estaba vacía, la cama estaba sola y el ojiazul podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer. Magnus se estaba bañando. Avanzó, dejó las cosas de curación en la mesa de noche y se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, donde seguramente Catarina había estado sentada. Observó el espacio en la cama donde Magnus debió de haber estado minutos antes. No entendía porque las cosas habían llegado tan lejos, porque alguien querría hacerle daño a Magnus, y porque ese alguien era precisamente su hermano. Pero lo que si entendía era que se había acabado. No volvería a permitir que algo así ocurriera de nuevo, no frente a sus propias narices. De repente el ruido del agua se apagó y momentos después la puerta del baño se abrió liberando una nube de vapor caliente, y en medio a Magnus. El brujo estaba vestido con una sudadera gris claro y tenía el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Apenas vio a Alec, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Alexander- Exclamó. Alec inhaló, absorbiendo el delicioso aroma sándalo que tanto le recordaba a Magnus, y por lo tanto que amaba.

-Creo que debes acostarte- Opinó el nephilim. Magnus lo miró y después pasó la mirada a la cama donde una mueca de asco se dibujó en su rostro. Alec vio las manos del brujo, estaban rojas y prácticamente inservibles para hacer magia. En otro contexto Magnus hubiera cambiado la cama con magia, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, y Alec entendía que no quisiera volver a la cama- Espera- Pidió. El ojiazul se dirigió al armario y saco un juego de sabanas limpio y nuevas mantas. Después organizó la cama para Magnus y finalmente se la señaló- Ahora sí, acuéstate- Magnus le hizo caso.

\- Adoro ser consentido- Aceptó el brujo- Pero gran parte de mis heridas ya están curadas. No tengo que quedarme acostado- Alec se sentó en la silla de Catarina.

-Lo sé- Dijo- Precisamente porque sé que adoras ser consentido es que lo hice- Alec tomó el paño de Catarina y sacó un desinfectante del cajón. Después estiró su mano para tomar la de Magnus, pero el brujo la alejó.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó- Entiendo totalmente si no estás seguro-

-Estoy seguro- Confirmó el y trató de volver a tomar la mano del brujo, pero esta vez Magnus lo permitió- Perdóname- Pidió. Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

-Alexander, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte- Dijo- Tu no hiciste nada malo-

-No debí haberme ido- Dijo el nephilim pasando el paño por las quemaduras.

\- Actuaste según lo dictaminaba tu corazón y esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ti- Reconoció el brujo – Yo lamento no haber podido hacer algo para evitarlo. Realmente empiezo a creer que soy dependiente de la magia- Alec frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-No digas eso, de ninguna manera- Regañó- Perdón si te lo hice creer en algún momento, pero tú no necesitas a nadie para que te cuide, porque Jace trató de hacerlo y tus manos resultaron lastimadas, y luego yo trate de hacerlo y ocurrió… esto. No creo que sea culpa de nosotros, es que tu hermano debe ser más fuerte de lo que creíamos- Magnus asintió.

-Eso no es muy consolador, pero me hace sentir mejor- Dijo. Alec se rió y volvió a pasar el paño por las heridas -¿Cuándo termines de consentirme volverás a irte?- Preguntó Magnus, porque no quería esperar más para saberlo.

-No esta vez-Respondió el nephilim dejando un paño a un lado y tomando el ungüento- Cuando Jace me llamó y me dijo lo que te había pasado me di cuenta de que estaba actuando como un idiota. Irme de aquí a algún lugar donde estuviera solo y donde lo único que hiciera sería pensar en ti no ayuda en lo absoluto. – Alec buscó los ojos de Magnus- Quiero estar contigo, no quiero torturarme a mí mismo alejándome y extrañándote todo el tiempo. Te juro por el ángel que si sigo haciéndolo me volveré loco-Magnus pasó saliva y observó como el nephilim usaba sus dedos para esparcir el ungüento sobre las quemaduras.

\- Pero no seremos los mimos de antes- Dedujo Magnus- Tu no serás el de antes, no me miraras de la misma forma-

-Tal vez- Dijo- Probablemente cada día me enamore más – Magnus cerró los ojos como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dolido.

\- No hagas esto- Pidió con voz suplicante- Si todo lo que estás haciendo es por mí, entonces te pido que dejes de hacerlo. Probablemente cuando me encontraste inconsciente parecía miserable o alguien que necesitaba compañía- Magnus abrió los ojos para buscar a Alec, quien lo observaba atentamente- Alexander, no necesito tu lastima- Alec se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada.

-Tienes razón, me será muy difícil poder vivir con la idea de que tu hermano y tu… tuvieron algo- Aceptó el- Y también tienes razón, quiero hacerlo por ti. Porque lo mereces, por mi culpa estas así y mereces ser feliz- Magnus bajó la mirada y retiró su mano de en medio de las de Alec- Magnus, también lo hago porque te amo y eso tú ya lo sabes- Trató de agregar el chico.

-Pero preferirías no estar aquí- Determinó el brujo.

-Preferiría volver a la normalidad- Corrigió Alec – Que me hicieras sentir de nuevo que soy la persona más importante y especial del mundo, y yo tratar de hacerlo contigo- Alec suspiró- Magnus, nunca me importó que tan relevante yo era para otras personas. Nunca me interesó ser la prioridad de alguien. Pero cuando llegaste tú eso cambió, porque sin pedírtelo tú me diste ese lugar solo por ser yo. No me importaba no ser relevante o especial para todo el mundo, siempre y cuando lo fuera para ti. Ahora siento que eso se ha ido, que ese ya no es mi lugar-

-No es así- Trató de arreglar el brujo- Pase lo que pase, ese siempre será tu lugar –

-Me lo arrebataron- Insistió el chico.

-Pues yo te lo regreso- Repuso Magnus rebelde- Alexander, ojala pudiera hacer algo para aliviar la tortura por la que estás pasando. Pero creo que lo único que puedo hacer es decirte que sin importar lo que haya pasado, eso no me ha hecho cambiar en lo absoluto lo que siento por ti. Ocurrieron cosas con mi propio hermano, pero aún eres la persona más maravillosa y especial de todo el universo. Y si me das la oportunidad, si me dejas de nuevo, te prometo que haré todo lo posible para volver a hacerte sentir que eres relevante en mi vida, más allá de otras personas con las que haya estado- Alec hizo lo que para Magnus fue un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Y me dejaras consentirte?- Preguntó estirando una mano para volver a tomar la de Magnus. Magnus lo permitió - Claro que sí- Respondió el chico sonriendo del todo- Es lo que más quiero ahora- Magnus sonrió más tranquilo y observó atento como Alec terminó de esparcir el ungüento en las heridas y luego vendó las muñecas- Listo-

-Gracias- Dijo Magnus

-¿Aun no puedes hacer magia?- Preguntó Alec. Magnus levantó una de sus manos, la dirigió a la manta y sacudió levemente sus dedos. Lo sentía, su magia estaba ahí, luchando por salir. Pero las quemaduras ocasionadas por la magia de su hermano eran como una capa protectora que no permitía que se creara magia. Decidió intentar con otra cosa y chasqueó los dedos de la mano izquierda, ya que esos no estaban lastimados. Ahí sentía más fluidez pero aun no era la suficiente para crear magia.

-Un poco más de tiempo-Comunicó. Alec asintió y empezó a acariciar con sus dedos la superficie de las vendas en un acto distraído -¿Aburridas no?- Comentó Magnus viéndolo, Alec se dio cuenta de que se refería a las vendas y se rió.

\- Tienen que ser así- Dijo. Magnus arrugó la nariz.

-¿Tienen?- Repitió- Son muy pocas veces en mi vida en las que he usado vendas mundanas, y siempre he estado tentado de personalizarlas- Alec cubrió con sus manos las de Magnus, como si quisiera proteger las vendas de lo que sea que Magnus les pensaba hacer.

\- No tienes magia- Le recordó- Y cuando la recuperes no puedes usarla por que necesitas energía para recuperarte del todo. Sea lo que sea que estés pensando Magnus, no te dejaré- Magnus levantó los ojos hacia los de él y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Estás seguro de eso que acabas de decir?- Preguntó- Deberías reevaluarlo, porque no sabes lo que estoy pensando- Alec pasó saliva.

-No… se… si…- Empezó- Afuera están Jace, Izzy, Clary y Simón. Vinieron por ti- Agregó rápidamente. Magnus miró hacia la puerta y se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello.

-De acuerdo, pero antes debo pedirte perdón por dos cosas- Dijo- Dos cosas muy importantes- Alec lo miró preocupado – La primera es que realmente lamento que hayas sido tu quien me encontró y me vio. No alcance a mirarme antes de haber curado varias heridas, pero lo poco que vi no fue agradable- Alec suspiró y miró al suelo antes de volver a mirar al brujo.

-Mi trabajo es cazar demonios- Dijo- Y sin embargo no recuerdo haber visto algo peor- Magnus parpadeó- ¡No me refiero a ti!- Se apresuró agregar- Me refiero al hecho. Como te encontré. Fue horrible, pude imaginarme tantas cosas, y te estaba viendo… todas esas marcas… - Alec cerró los ojos- Decir esto me avergüenza, pero lo diré. Ni siquiera yo te he marcado así antes-

-Alexander- Llamó Magnus y Alec volvió a abrir los ojos- No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, y agradezco que sea así. Realmente es la cosa más aberrante que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-

\- Quisiera salir a buscar a tu hermano por mí mismo- Soltó Alec sintiendo la ira crecer dentro de él. Magnus lo miró curioso sin entender a qué se refería. Obviamente el brujo ignoraba que su hermano había desaparecido. Pero Alec sentía que aún no era el momento de decírselo -Creo que jamás podré olvidar la imagen de verte como te vi- Continuó el chico- Pero sé que te he visto de mejores maneras en todos los aspectos, y eres un experto en la imagen. Probablemente termines opacándola- Magnus sonrió.

\- De eso no tengas la menor duda, garbancito- Alec negó con la cabeza ante el apodo, pero no dijo nada para corregirlo.

-¿Y cuál era la segunda?- Preguntó. Magnus pasó saliva antes de contestar.

-Volví a invocar a Asmodeo- Soltó- Con Tairen- Alec abrió los ojos y la boca, pero no dijo nada por unos momentos.

-Magnus- Dijo Finalmente, pero parecía más sorprendido que cualquier otra cosa- ¿Por qué?-

-Por ti- Respondió el brujo- Él me dijo que si lo hacía entonces te dejaría en paz-

\- No vuelvas a poner tu vida en peligro por mí- Pidió Alec con voz protectora.

\- Por ti haría cualquier cosa- Repuso el brujo- Ya no puedo prometerte que me abstendré de hacer algo en el futuro. Porque sé que si tu bienestar está en juego, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa o romper cualquier promesa –

-Magnus- Dijo ahora el nephilim con voz suplicante- Sé que te dije que ahora creo que eres capaz de defenderte por ti mismo, pero me es difícil aceptar que te pondrás en peligro por mí-

-¿No crees que vale la pena?-

\- No- Dijo Alec seguro- Por supuesto que no vale la pena. Yo siempre voy a estar en peligro, quisiera al menos tener la tranquilidad de que tú no lo estarás-

-Tú lo dijiste, tú siempre estarás en peligro- Dijo Magnus- Cada vez que sales a una misión estas en peligro. Y yo no puedo hacer nada. Déjame al menos protegerte las veces que pueda hacerlo- Alec suspiró.

-Esto no es sencillo- Advirtió- Dame tiempo- Magnus asintió entendiéndolo. Después el nephilim recordó y lo miró interesado.

-¿Y qué te dijo tu padre?- Preguntó.

-Creo que mejor te digo eso cuando estemos frente a los demás- Comunicó Magnus mientras se ponía de pie.

* * *

Magnus y Alec salieron de la habitación y se sentaron en la sala con los demás excepto Catarina quien apenas vio a la pareja salir se había despedido para ir a cumplir con su labor en el hospital.

-Nos alegras que estés mejor Magnus- Dijo Clary. Magnus le sonrió.

-¿Y no recuerdas nada que nos ayude a encontrar a tu hermano?- Soltó Jace. Magnus lo miró curioso y después a Alec .

-¿Huyó?- Preguntó- Espero que no estén planeando matarlo, porque seguro eso no le agradará a la clave-

-Planeamos ponerlo bajo arrestó- Corrigió Jace. Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Dudo que yo le importe lo suficiente a la clave- Opinó. Jace lo miró un momento más y después cruzó mirada con su parabatai con el mensaje claro "¿No le has dicho?" Alec se giró hacia su novio.

-Magnus, hemos decidido mantener lo que te pasó en secreto- Comunicó. Magnus asintió entendiéndolo- A tu hermano lo busca la clave- Magnus abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Qué tan grave?- Preguntó.

-Mucho- Intervino Isabelle- Fugitivo altamente peligroso. Tairen ayudó a unos demonios a matar niños y luego a robar los cuerpos- Magnus se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-No quiero ni pensar en lo que se dice de mi apellido en estos momentos en el submundo- Murmuró- Si antes no me toleraban en algunos lugares, ahora me odiaran- Después el brujo pareció recordar algo y levantó la mirada hacia Clary -Esos cuerpos- Le dijo- Los de los niños perforados ¿Son estos mismos?- La pelirroja asintió. Después el brujo se dirigió a Isabelle- ¿Y dices que fueron robados?-

\- Logramos encontrarlos- Dijo ella- Estaban custodiados por demonios. Entonces un demonio lanzó los cuerpos a través de un portal azul y todos los demonios desaparecieron- Magnus parpadeó atando cabos.

\- Los demonios fueron ilusiones- Les dijo- Solo llamados a este mundo para cumplir con una tarea, luego por si mismos desaparecerían. Ese tipo de magia solo la pueden hacer los brujos y las hadas-

\- ¿Hadas?- Preguntó Simón- Tienen problemas con la clave, no creo que se quieran meter en más-

-Exacto- Le concedió Magnus- Y en cuanto a los cuerpos, esas perforaciones, me recuerdan a un ritual. Dos niñas y un niño deben ser perforados en el abdomen y ubicados en el suelo en forma de triángulo. Junto con algunas palabras y por supuesto magia se crea una entrada a Edom- Alec lo miró curioso.

-¿La entradas no son en lugares estratégicos?- Preguntó.

\- Si, por supuesto- Concordó Magnus- Existen esas entradas, en su mayoría custodiadas y las que no es porque están perdidas. Pero los brujos somos hijos de demonios, debíamos encontrar algún modo de viajar con nuestros padres a su mundo. Por eso ese ritual solo lo pueden hacer los brujos- Todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos por lo que Magnus les decía.

\- Otra cosa- Recordó Isabelle- Uno de los demonios llenó los cuerpos de los niños con sangre demoniaca ¿Eso es para ese ritual?- Magnus la miró y arrugó la nariz.

-No. Que desagradable ¿Vieron todo eso?- Ella asintió.

-Entonces puede que sea para otra cosa. Tal vez otro ritual- Comentó Isabelle.

-O-Continuó Magnus- Solo no querían que los cuerpos se descompusieran rápido- Comentó. Isabelle se estremeció.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- Preguntó Simón curioso- Sobre la sangre demoniaca y los rituales- Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Me gusta leer y aprender sobre lo que puedo hacer. Pasé unos años de mi vida en el espiral y también he hablado con brujos muy antiguos. Que no practique todo lo que sé no significa que no sepa hacerlo- Magnus miró a Simón y sonrió- ¿Por qué crees que soy el gran brujo de Brooklyn?-

-Definitivamente no por modesto- Comentó Jace- Como sea, ahora que lo sabes todo ¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar tu hermano?- Magnus lo miró un momento en silencio, después al resto del grupo y se preguntó levemente si alguno de ahí lo había estado escuchando.

\- Acabo de descifrarte que organizó un ritual para crear una entrada a Edom- Repitió lentamente - Lo que nos lleva a que, obviamente, está en Inglaterra tomando té- Jace rodó los ojos.

-Entiendo, crees que está en Edom- Magnus asintió pero se detuvo. Probablemente no era así.

\- ¿Magnus que pasa?- Preguntó Alec quien había notado la duda del brujo.

\- Debo decirte lo que me dijo Asmodeo- Dijo el brujo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Preguntó el nephilim. Todos en la sala se acercaron un poco a la pareja para escuchar mejor.

-¿Me perdí la reacción de Alec cuando se enteró de la clara desobediencia de Magnus al invocar a su padre?- Preguntó Jace con voz lastimera. Magnus decidió ignorarlo y continuar.

\- Él quiere que Tairen y yo, como sus hijos, heredemos una parte de su reino para controlarla- Alec pareció quedarse mudo.

-¿A qué te refieres con controlar?- Preguntó Simón.

\- Cuando ocurrió lo de Sebastián, Edom quedó en el caos- Contó Magnus- Asmodeo creó más demonios pero no son muy obedientes por los recientes que son. Necesita dividir el poder para tener más control sobre ellos. Eso nos daría a Tairen y a mí más poder, muchísimo más del que ya tenemos por ser hijos de un demonio mayor. Podríamos quitarnos la inmortalidad, resucitar muertos, volver a nacer las veces que quisiéramos- Todos lo miraron en silencio- Se oye terrorífico, lo sé, pero aquí viene la parte tentadora. Si Tairen y yo no aceptamos, los demonios se saldrán de control y atacaran la tierra. Es todo un reino, ni siquiera los cazadores podrán detenerlos-

-¿Y no se supone que Asmodeo usaría mi inmortalidad para restaurar el orden?- Preguntó Simón. Magnus se encogió de hombros.

\- Al parecer no fue suficiente- Opinó.

-¿Y qué opina Tairen al respecto?- Preguntó Clary.

\- Él quiere ir- Afirmó el brujo- Pero no solo. Quiere que vayamos los dos y gobernemos. Me dijo que podríamos volver aquí y encargarnos de que nuestro apellido, mi apellido, signifique poder-

-Entonces es cierto- Dijo Isabelle mirando a Magnus con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro- Tu hermano quiere que vayas a Edom, por eso todo lo que ha hecho- Magnus asintió.

-Creo que me quiere solo- Dijo- Que no tenga a nadie más en el mundo salvo por él. Así aceptaría ir a Edom- Isabelle miró a Magnus y pasó sus ojos a su hermano, quien tenía la mirada perdida.

-¿Alec?- Preguntó ella preocupada. Magnus se giró hacia su novio. Alec pareció despertar y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y preocupados.

-No lo hagas, por favor dime que no lo harás- Le suplicó- Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por mí, seguramente aceptarías ir para evitar la invasión de demonios. Para mantenerme a salvo. Pero no lo hagas. Magnus, yo sé que va a llegar un momento en el que debas regresar a Edom, pero ese momento no pasará mientras yo esté vivo. No lo permitiré- Magnus tomó una de las manos de Alec.

-Alexander- Dijo- Es cierto lo que dije, por ti haría cualquier cosa. Pero no iré a Edom a evitar ninguna invasión, prefiero quedarme aquí y luchar contigo. Solo así me aseguraría por mí mismo de que realmente estas bien- Alec suspiró más tranquilo.

-¿Y la parte de la inmortalidad?- Preguntó. Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco, ya hemos hablado de esto- Dijo- No te preocupes, Edom jamás sería una opción- Alec apretó la manos de Magnus en gesto de agradecimiento.

-A ver si entendí- Habló Jace- ¿Probablemente tu hermano no se ha ido a Edom porque está esperando a que tú le digas que iras con él?- Magnus lo miró y asintió.

-Por eso la sangre demoniaca- Agregó Isabelle- Piensa conservar los cuerpos para cuando ese momento suceda-

-Y por eso te hizo lo que te hizo- Agregó Alec- Llegó tan lejos porque ya tenía todo listo. Salvo tú. Y necesitaba encargarse de que acudirías a él cuándo… -

-Cuando estuviera solo-Completó Jace. Después miró a su parabatai- Cuando tú te alejaras definitivamente. No lo consiguió con los besos así que intento con algo más. Alec, él ha estado jugando con tu cabeza y todo lo que quería era que te alejaras, justo como lo hiciste- Jace sonrió y se recostó en el sofá- Lo sabía, te comportabas como un idiota- Alec tomó la almohada más cercana y se la lanzó.

\- Eso ya no pasará- Le informó- Ahora que sabemos lo que Tairen quiere, sabemos que vendrá eventualmente. No dejaré a Magnus solo- Alec lo miró- No porque no crea que eres capaz- Agregó- Un poco más de protección no sobra- Magnus se rió.

-Claro, entiendo- Dijo- Esto ahora es asunto de la clave- Alec asintió diplomáticamente tratando de esconder su inevitable sobreprotección, y Magnus tratando de esconder su emoción por pasar mucho más tiempo que el que antes pasaba con el nephilim.


	16. Llegó el momento

Dos meses después, eran las seis de la tarde en el loft de Magnus Bane. En la calle una fuerte lluvia se precipitaba hacia los peatones que corrían buscando refugio. Pero dentro del loft, Magnus, Alec y Presidente gozaban del calor de la chimenea.

Magnus y Alec estaban sentados en el sofá viendo una película. Entonces el brujo miró al nephilim sin que este último se diera cuenta y sonrió.

-Alexander ¿Haces café?- Le preguntó. El nephilim lo miró.

-Sería genial si tuviéramos cucharas- Le dijo- Recuerda que Presidente ama tomarlas de la cocina- Magnus bajó la mirada a las vendas que cubrían sus manos y que le habían impedido hacer magia por semanas.

\- Tengo la corazonada de que no las tomó esta vez- Mintió. Alec se levantó y tuvo la esperanza de abrir el cajón y que realmente sus cucharas estuvieran ahí. No estaban. Pero Alec no pudo evitar dar un grito ahogado cuando se encontró con todos los cubiertos del instituto. Entonces tomó cuantos pudo y regresó corriendo a la sala con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Magnus…- Empezó pero se detuvo en seco. El brujo estaba mirándolo divertido con una mano levantada hasta la altura de su hombro y un rastro de chispas azules saliendo de sus dedos. Ambas manos estaban liberadas y las vendas descansaban en el suelo. Alec lo miró boquiabierto, después dejó caer todos los utensilios al suelo donde hicieron un terrible estruendo y salió corriendo a abrazar a su novio.

-Es increíble- Murmuró en el abrazo- ¿Cuándo te has curado totalmente? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- Magnus correspondió al abrazo.

\- Quería darte la sorpresa- Se justificó- Anoche. Me levante de la cama y me quite las vendas para probar si ya podía hacer magia- Alec apretó un poco más antes de soltarlo y tomar sus manos para evaluarlas. Estaban perfectas, como si nada les hubiera pasado, ni siquiera una cicatriz. Esas son las ventajas de ser un brujo.

-Acabas de recuperar tu magia, recuerda no excederte- Le advirtió. Magnus asintió obediente. Alec había sido más sobreprotector en esas últimas semanas y entendía porque. Tairen no había aparecido y poco a poco la clave fue disminuyendo la intensidad de la investigación. Tampoco había habido más muertes de niños, solo demonios comunes que Alec y los demás iban a cazar de vez en cuando.

En ese momento el celular del ojiazul sonó y este contestó.

-Alec- Era Jace- Dile a Magnus que me alegra mucho que haya recuperado su magia. Pero que no la use con nosotros- Magnus alcanzó a escuchar y le hizo una seña a Alec para que le diera su teléfono. El nephilim se lo dio y el brujo se acercó el aparato al oído.

-Jace- Dijo Magnus para hacerle entender al rubio que ahora era él.

\- ¡Tu!- Exclamó el rubio- ¡Ladrón de utensilios! ¡Devuélvelos!- Magnus levantó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Así le hablas a un brujo?- Preguntó amenazadoramente .

\- Magnus, gran brujo- Dijo Jace en un tono claramente fingido- No existen palabras para expresar cuan dolido estoy con la vida de que ya puedas hacer magia, esos momentos tranquilos y pacíficos en los que no tenía tus poderes dirigiéndose hacia mi eran tan hermosos. Los extrañaré profundamente-

-¡Jace!- Riño Isabelle desde el fondo. El rubio suspiró.

-Los utensilios- Repitió- Al menos las cucharas. Regrésame las cucharas- Magnus miró el desastre de cubiertos en el suelo de su loft- Lo estás pensando, sé que eso estás haciendo- Dedujo Jace.

-Tal vez- Concedió el brujo.

-Magnus, o me das al menos las cucharas o iré por ellas- Amenazó el rubio. Magnus se giró para ver hacia la ventana donde claramente se veía la fuerte lluvia en el exterior.

-¿Lo harías?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Clary, mi abrigo!- Gritó el rubio afirmándole al brujo. Magnus no puedo evitar reírse.

-¿Recorrerás las calles desde el instituto hasta aquí bajo la lluvia solo por unas cucharas?- Preguntó. Alec lo miró preocupado.

\- Ya voy para allá- Informó Jace antes de colgar maldiciendo la magia de Magnus. El brujo miró el celular un momento antes de soltar una carcajada.

\- ¿Viene para acá?- Preguntó Alec levantando sus dos cejas negras- Magnus, debiste devolver las cucharas-

-¿Y no darle a Jace la oportunidad de atravesar diluvios como un caballero dorado?- Preguntó el brujo- Él lo apreciará-

-¿Caballero?- Repitió Alec- Son solo unas cucharas- El brujo le guiñó un ojo.

-Exacto- Concordó. Alec negó con la cabeza aunque no podía dejar de sonreír. Magnus miró hacia el desastre de utensilios en el suelo, estuvo tentado de usar su magia para ordenarlos pero sabía que Alec lo reñiría, así que como buen novio se agachó y empezó a levantarlos uno por uno. Alec pareció notar el gesto hecho por él y sonrió cruzándose de brazos y observando al brujo.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo Magnus después de recoger unas cuantas cucharas- Me vendría bien algo de compañía aquí abajo. Valoro que estés apreciando mí peinado desde allá, pero mi boca está aquí- El nephilim sonrió más abiertamente, Magnus no estaba peinado en lo absoluto. Desde que había ocurrido lo de Tairen semanas antes, el brujo parecía querer vestirse de forma más cómoda y menos brillosa. Alec solo esperaba que la razón no fuera por algún equivocado pensamiento de que había provocado a su hermano por su forma de vestir. En nephilim se agachó junto a Magnus y unió sus bocas en un suave beso. Alec aprovechó para mover sus manos tan rápido como lo permitía su velocidad nephilim y recoger todos los utensilios en pocos segundos. Apenas los tuvo todos dejó la boca de Magnus y se puso de pie. El brujo miró sorprendido a Alec cargando todos los utensilios y después el suelo totalmente limpio.

\- Creía que eso de no usar magia era para ambos- Comentó.

-No, solo para ti- Informó Alec. Magnus se cruzó de brazos fingiendo molestia y Alec se rió mientras lo pasaba para llegar a la cocina para guardar los utensilios en los cajones. En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Jace- Dedujo Magnus poniéndose de pie- Sí que ama las cucharas- Agregó caminando hacia la puerta. Alec entró a la cocina y abrió el cajón. Pensó en que tan efectivo sería organizar los utensilios para que al final el rubio se los llevara. Miró alrededor hasta que dio con los gabinetes donde Magnus guardaba la comida enlatada de Presidente. Sin dudar y sabiendo que en ese momento Magnus estaría abriéndole a Jace, abrió el gabinete y escondió los utensilios detrás de las latas. Sonrió con suficiencia y salió de nuevo a la sala, la cual se encontraba vacía.

-¿Jace?- Preguntó mirando que la puerta principal estaba cerrada- ¿Magnus?- Miró hacia la habitación principal pero también estaba vacía. Se asomó por la ventana de la sala a ver si Magnus había salido, pero la calle estaba sola- ¿Magnus?- Repitió. Entonces abrió la puerta cerrada del estudio. Magnus estaba contra la biblioteca, una red azul brillante lo rodeaba manteniéndolo inmóvil y un rayo estaba tan cerca de su boca que Alec temía le quemara los labios - ¡Magnus!- Exclamó. El brujo lo miró preocupado, Alec no entendía porque pero inmediatamente lo entendió: Sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el antebrazo, pero realmente Tairen, desde el otro lado del estudio, le había lanzado un rayo de magia. El nephilim intentó hablar o moverse, pero estaba congelado en su lugar.

-Increíble ¿Verdad?- Preguntó mirando su perfecta obra de un cazador estático. Después se giró a mirar a Magnus- Al parecer Asmodeo realmente quiere que vayamos porque me dio un pequeño adelanto de lo poderoso que seré- Magnus lo miró fríamente- Sé que estás pensando. Sí, es magia negra, pero dime ¿Realmente existe la magia esencialmente buena?- Tairen se giró y corrió el escritorio de Magnus, descubriendo un pentagrama. Después chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron velas negras y los cuerpos de los niños.

-Como si hubieran acabado de morir- Comentó Tairen mirándolos fascinados. Después se agachó y se tomó su tiempo para organizarlos en forma de triángulo. Magnus sabía que no podía hablar o caminar, pero lo que lo rodeaba era una red y uno de los espacios le dio la oportunidad de sacar una mano, teniendo cuidado de no tocar los rayos azules. Seguramente Tairen daba por hecho que Magnus aun no podía hacer magia, así que este último teniendo una mano libre movió los dedos para crear una bola de fuego azul y trató de dirigirla a la espalda agachada de su hermano. Estaba a punto de liberarla pero dudo. A lo mejor Tairen tenía razón y Alec le había enseñado una política que era mucho mejor que la que él había conocido, sea como fuere, Tairen era su hermano. Podía odiarlo, podía no soportarlo, pero seguía siendo su hermano, y a un hermano no le lanzas una llama de fuego mágica a la espalda.

El brujo miró a Alec, quien lo observaba atento, esperando su movimiento. Magnus chasqueó la mano y antes de que el sonido llamara la atención de Tairen un rayo azul se dirigió hacia su hermano apresándole las manos justo como Tairen lo había hecho en la feria. Inmediatamente la red que lo rodeaba desapareció.

-¡Magnus!- Exclamó Tairen sorprendido sin poder moverse, porque sabía que si lo hacía se quemaría. Magnus miró a Alec y extendió una mano hacia él, pero era inútil. Ni con toda su magia podía liberarlo de ese hechizo de magia negra. Tairen se dio cuenta del vano esfuerzo y se rió secamente – Eres demasiado débil como para ayudarlo- Comentó- Solo podrás hacer algo por el sí aceptas mi trato-

-Convéncete que nunca aceptare ir contigo a Edom- Dijo Magnus sin saber muy bien que hacer ahora.

\- Creo que ya lo hice- Dijo Tairen- ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí? Vine por ti-

-Dijiste que podría volver a la tierra- Recordó Magnus- Hubiera vuelto de inmediato- Tairen negó con la cabeza.

-No soy estúpido Magnus- Dijo, haciendo a Magnus rodar los ojos- Sabía que hubieras vuelto. Por el- Agregó señalando a Alec- Seguramente hubieras terminado volviéndolo inmortal. O volviéndote a ti mortal- Magnus levantó las cejas sorprendido – Pero eso no hubiera podido permitirlo. ¿De que serviría todo esto si hubieras decidido morir en unos años? ¿O de que serviría si también tuviera que compartir el resto de mi vida junto a tu chico? – Magnus entrecerró los ojos.

-Espero que lo que estés diciendo no sea que planeabas atentar contra la vida de Alexander- Advirtió con voz asesina.

-No, claro que no- Respondió Tairen- Matar por mí mismo no es mi estilo. Realmente lo que planeo es llevarte a Edom y encerrarte en una de las prisiones de nuestro padre. Aún no se por cuento tiempo, le aproximo unos sesenta años. El tiempo suficiente para que todo mortal que conocieras haya muerto. Entonces te liberaré-

-¿Crees que así deseare tener esa vida?- Dedujo Magnus, no sin sentir un ligero escalofrío.

\- Sé que podré controlarte una vez él no esté- Corrigió Tairen señalando de nuevo a Alec- Y una vez todo aquello que te lo recuerde haya desaparecido- Magnus miró a Alec quien alternaba su mirada entre él y Tairen. Ojala Magnus pudiera saber que quería decir.

-Te equivocas, yo vivo por mí mismo- Le informó- Aclarado eso libera a Alec inmediatamente, antes de que llamé a la clave y ellos a sus hermanos silenciosos para que se encarguen de ti- Tairen entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-Tengo una mejor idea- Comentó. Usó una de sus piernas, la cual estaba libre, para agarrar una silla y lanzarla a Magnus. Este último la esquivó pero la distracción fue lo suficiente como para romper el rayo sobre Tairen. Él corrió hacia Magnus y lo rodeó para sujetar sus dos manos en la espalda

-¿Una llave mundana?- Preguntó usando una voz despectiva. Tairen se rió.

\- Sabes defenderte con magia- Le dijo- Defenderte de una forma mundana te es más complicado- Magnus se retorció, pero el agarre era tan fuerte que solo consiguió una punzada de dolor en el antebrazo.

\- No sabes cómo odio que hables de mí como si me conocieras de toda la vida- Dijo con los dientes apretados. Miró un momento a Alec, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Magnus no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que el nephilim estaba tratando de luchar contra el hechizo que lo mantenía inmóvil. Entonces dio un salto mortal hacia atrás dejando sus manos aún entre las de Tairen, haciendo que este último cayera al suelo- Si me conocieras mejor sabrías que no use cientos de años de vida solo para viajar como turista. Los Alpes son conocidos por sus artes marciales- Tairen gruñó en el suelo y se giró haciendo a Magnus caer junto a él.

-¡Opus!- Gritó Tairen e inmediatamente el pentagrama junto al cuerpo de los niños empezó a brillar y a liberar un fuerte viento. En el suelo Tairen aún agarraba las manos de Magnus, ambos estaban mirándose mutuamente en posición fetal- Vamos a casa- Le susurró.

-Estoy en ella- Respondió Magnus.

-Magnus, no seas terco- Riñó su hermano. Magnus frunció el ceño.

\- Es irónico que pueda decirte exactamente lo mismo. No iré y tampoco deberías ir tú- Magnus levanto levemente la cabeza y observó el portal que se había abierto sobre el pentagrama. Debía darse prisa antes de que demonios empezaran a liberarse desde Edom - ¿Quieres un hermano? ¿Me quieres como hermano?- Preguntó.

-Quiero pasar el resto de la eternidad contigo- Respondió Tairen decidido, como si hubiera pasado tiempo pensando en ello.

-De acuerdo- Accedió Magnus- Pasemos ese tiempo aquí. Juntos lucharemos contra los demonios de Edom cuando estos sean liberados. Y si morimos, lo haremos juntos, como hermanos- Tairen levantó una ceja.

-Qué extraña definición de hermano pareces tener- Comentó- Ven conmigo a Edom, ahí estaremos mejor-

-Según la palabra de un demonio- Repuso Magnus- No tenemos que creerle-

-Es nuestro padre- Dijo serio Tairen

-Es solo tu padre- Corrigió Magnus- Para mí es Asmodeo, un príncipe del infierno cuya sangre corre por mis venas pero que no significa que lo valore. No ha hecho nada para que yo lo aprecie y sé que tampoco lo ha hecho por ti-

-Me dio la oportunidad de dirigir una parte del infierno- Le recordó Tairen- Nos la dio a los dos, pese a tus desplantes y claras acciones de un mal hijo desagradecido. Finalmente, después de tantos años, encontré algo por lo que sentirme vivo. No lo echaras a perder- Magnus parpadeo sorprendido.

-¿Dirigir el infierno te hace sentir vivo?- Preguntó, pero Tairen negó con la cabeza.

-Tú me haces sentir vivo- Le dijo, y Magnus volvió a parpadear sorprendido – Eres mi hermano. Llevas tantos años vivo y has vivido tanto… cualquiera hubiera esperado que empezaras a olvidar tus emociones. Pero no. Aún sientes, tan fuerte y tan verdadero como cualquier mundano con solo una vida. Lo quiero, sé que contigo yo podré sentirme así también-

-Yo te ayudaré- Se ofreció Magnus volviendo a darle un vistazo al portal abierto hacia Edom- Te sentirás vivo de nuevo. Incluso las cosas más sencillas pueden tener un gran significado si las ves de un modo distinto a como las has visto toda tu vida- Tairen lo miró esperanzado- Pero lo haremos aquí en la tierra, donde realmente existe la vida- Entonces Tairen frunció el ceño.

\- Con Alec- Dedujo mirando molesto al nephilim, quien miraba atento e impotente la escena- Él va a estar con nosotros-

\- Él es quien más me hace sentir vivo- Dijo Magnus. Tairen frunció el ceño y apretó el agarre en Magnus. Entonces este último supo que cualquier avance que haya logrado se había ido.

\- Y tú a mí- Dijo- Cuando estás conmigo. Si no lo estás, voy muriendo de nuevo. Si estas con Alec voy muriendo- Tairen usó su fuerza para ponerse de pie y llevarse consigo a Magnus - Nos quedaremos si no lo hacemos con el- Propuso- Haré lo que me dices si él no está incluido. Puedes enviarlo a Edom, decirle a algún demonio que acabe con su vida, hacer lo que quieras. Pero él no estará involucrado en nuestras vidas- Magnus abrió los ojos sorprendido y después miró a Alec. El nephilim le devolvió la mirada con los ojos brillantes, no le pediría a Magnus que hiciera algo. La decisión era de él, y lo que decidiera el ojiazul lo aceptaría.

-No alejare a Alec- Determinó decidido.

-Entonces yo lo haré- Respondió Tairen avanzando hacia el portal arrastrando a Magnus detrás de el- Juro que te encerraré y después volveré para encargarme de tu chico- Magnus movió ligeramente sus manos, que ya estaban blancas por el fuerte agarre de su hermano.

-No espera- Pidió- Déjalo a él en paz-

-No, si realmente lo quieres tanto preferirás una muerte rápida que la dolorosa que le espera al cazar demonios- Respondió. Entonces Magnus supo que ya no había remedio, no había oportunidades. Decidió entonces actuar. De un manotazo liberó sus manos y se agachó para hacer tropezar a Tairen con sus piernas. Después se paró y corrió hacia el cuerpo de los niños, lo único que debía hacer era alejar uno de los cuerpos del pentagrama y entonces el portal se cerraría. Alcanzó a rozar la fría piel del niño cuando sintió un peso sobre su espalda y cayó al suelo, muy cerca del portal.

\- A casa- Repitió Tairen y trató de avanzar para meter a Magnus al portal, pero la posición era muy incómoda para hacerlo. Entonces hizo algo que Magnus no se imaginó que haría. Invocó a Asmodeo- ¡No! ¡Espera!- Gritó tratando de quitarlo de encima, pero Tairen aun así continuó con la oración y cuando acabó sonrió triunfal. Magnus miró aterrado el portal. Esa era una entrada Edom, si Asmodeo llegaba entonces atravesaría el portal y sería libre en la tierra. Magnus levantó una mano para lanzar un rayo y lanzarlo a un hombro de su hermano, el dolor fue el suficiente para que Magnus lo quitara de encima y corriera para finalmente llegar al cuerpo del niño.

-¡No!- Gritó Tairen al reaccionar y corrió hacia el portal. Magnus separó el cuerpo del pentagrama y una explosión de luz le hizo cubrirse los ojos.

-¡Magnus!- Dijo Alec. Magnus esperó a que la luz menguara y abrió los ojos para buscar a Alec con la mirada, pero apenas lo hubo hecho el nephilim llegó y lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo es que estas liberado del hechizo?- Preguntó extrañado, porque sabía que Tairen no lo haría. Entonces se dio cuenta y miró alrededor. La habitación estaba vacía. Tairen había atravesado el portal y llegado a Edom. Sin perder tiempo se soltó de Alec y usó el pentagrama para invocar a Asmodeo. El nephilim le siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos.

-¿Invocaras a tu padre?- Le preguntó-

\- Tairen esta solo con él en Edom- Le dijo- Puede que no me agrade, pero nadie debería estar en una situación así- Magnus se giró para verlo- Aunque haya jurado matarte- Alec sonrió, Magnus lo había elegido a él a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido desde que Tairen había aparecido.

\- Adelante- Le dijo- Yo estaré aquí contigo- Magnus sonrió agradecido y terminó el ritual de invocación. Finalmente una cortina de humo se elevó en el pentagrama en medio de velas negras y Asmodeo se formó en el centro.

-Pero si es el hijo pródigo- Observó- Creí que vendrías con tu hermano Magnus- Magnus entrecerró los ojos hacia él.

-Cambio de planes- Informó- Ni Tairen ni yo aceptamos tu trato. Libéralo en la tierra ahora mismo- Asmodeo sonrió abiertamente, una sonrisa que a Magnus le recordaba a su hermano.

-No puedo- Dijo- Veras, después de pensarlo, me di cuenta que darle mi reino a dos brujos no era una decisión muy sabia-Magnus por alguna razón se estremeció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó Alec. Asmodeo lo miró.

\- Tiempo sin verte mortal- Comentó el demonio- Quiero decir que prefiero dejar mi reino para mí-

-Pero no puedes- Repuso Magnus- Los demonios se saldrán de control-

-No si usaba una vida inmortal- Informó- Lo ideal era usar la vida de ustedes dos, pero nada, ni siquiera tu propio hermano, logró convencerte de que vinieras a Edom. Ahora que Tairen vino no podía perder más tiempo. Creo que las cosas estarán mejor ahora- Alec avanzó y tomó la mano de Magnus, quien miraba al demonio en shock.

\- Mi hermano…- Murmuró. Asmodeo le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano.

-Ni lo querías- Repuso.

-De todos modos era mi hermano- Dijo él serio.

-El único que tenías- Agregó Asmodeo guiñándole un ojo de gato. Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Realmente eres un demonio, y es en el infierno donde debes estar- Le dijo molesto.

-Claro. Tu eres mitad demonio- Repuso Asmodeo- Y recuerda que cuando mueras volverás a Edom, lo que significa que este es tu hogar por naturaleza. Algún día dejaras de fingir que eres un mundano y que puedes tener una vida tranquila-

\- Se muy bien lo que soy y cuál es mi hogar- Repuso – Espero que puedas cargar con la muerte de tu propio hijo-

\- Es una pena, el único que realmente me apreciaba como padre- Se lamentó falsamente. Magnus levantó sus manos frente al pentagrama y de sus dedos salieron chispas que apagaron las velas y esparcieron el humo, haciendo que Asmodeo lentamente se perdiera.

-Lo siento mucho Magnus- Dijo Alec una vez Asmodeo se había ido. Magnus se giró para verlo.

\- Sabia que no podíamos confiar en Asmodeo- Dijo- Ojala hubiera podido convencerlo- Alec avanzó y le mostró su apoyo en un abrazo.

\- Gracias por escogerme- Murmuró- Por no dejarte convencer de él- Magnus respondió al abrazo.

-Siempre te escogeré- Le dijo. Alec sonrió.

-Y yo a ti. No me volveré a ir- Prometió- Me quedaré contigo todo lo que la vida nos dé. Y seré tu novio y tu hermano- Magnus se rió.

-No harás un mejor trabajo que Jace- Opinó- Quien por cierto debió llegar hace horas. Siempre llega corriendo pero el día en el que un portal a Edom es abierto en mi estudio y el decide retrasarse- Magnus caminó hasta la sala justo a tiempo para que sonara el timbre. Alec se apresuró a abrir y Jace apareció en el umbral.

-Mis cucharas- Dijo apenas hubo abierto. Después hizo una mueca al oler el interior del loft- Azúcar quemada ¿Demonio?-Alec y Magnus se miraron antes de mirar a Jace.

\- Demonio- Confirmó Alec.

-Mejor pasa- Dijo Magnus- Es una larga historia. Y llama a los hermanos silenciosos, es muy perturbador tener los cuerpos de tres niños en el estudio-

* * *

-¡Por el ángel!- Exclamó Jace después de que Alec y Magnus terminaran de hablar. Después el rubio miró su parabatai- Tairen técnicamente trató de reemplazarte. ¿Estaba intentando tomar tu lugar? ¡Si no te llega ni a los talones!- Alec lo miró incrédulo.

\- Jace ¡Eso que importa!- Dijo- Lo que deberías resaltar es que intentó llevarse a Magnus- Jace rodó los ojos.

\- Alec, Magnus es un brujo. No creo que lo hubiera permitido de todos modos. Y menos ahora que puede volver a hacer magia-Dijo obviándolo. Magnus levantó las cejas hacia Alec.

-¿Qué respondes a eso?- Preguntó al nephilim. Alec dio un pesado suspiro.

-Sí, lo sé. Puedes defenderte solo- Admitió. Magnus sonrió.

\- No me malinterpretes, amo tenerte encima mío todo el día- Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Alec abrió los ojos y Jace los cerró.

-¡No frente a mí!- Pidió.

-Definitivamente no frente a ti- Concedió Magnus. Entonces Jace volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Como sea- Dijo el rubio- Me alegra que todo haya terminado finalmente. Y realmente Magnus, me alegra que no te hayas vuelto una alteza del infierno. Ahora tengo que llamar a Isabelle, la llamé para que le escribiera a los hermanos silenciosos pero se preocupó más por brillitos y venía para acá según me dijo. Le diré que no sea dramática y que estas bien- Jace se puso de pie y sacó su celular de un bolsillo en su pantalón, pero antes sonó el timbre- Ya es tarde- Anunció caminando para abrir. Apenas giró la perilla de la puerta, ésta se abrió e Isabelle se precipitó adentro buscando a Magnus con la mirada. Apenas lo vio se lanzó a él en un abrazo.

-¡Me alegra que estés bien Magnus!- Le dijo. Después se alejó ligeramente para jalar a Alec para que se uniera al abrazo- Me alegra mucho que los dos estén bien, jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo les hubiera pasado y yo no hubiera estado aquí- Magnus aceptó gustoso el abrazo al principio, pero después la fuerza de la pelinegra empezó a hacerle faltar el aire. Trató de liberarse pero Isabelle apretó más fuerte.

-Ni lo intentes Magnus- Advirtió ella- Ustedes dos son unos idiotas ¿Cómo se acercaron tanto a ese chico? ¿Nunca sospecharon que lo que quería era matar a Alec y obligar a Magnus a dirigir demonios? Me tenían muy preocupada, merezco abrazarlos cuanto quiera- Magnus se rió. Momentos después Isabelle rompió el abrazo. Magnus y Alec notaron que detrás de ella habían llegado Clary y Simón.

-¿Tu lo sospechabas?- Preguntó Jace. Isabelle se encogió de hombros.

-No quería creerlo- Admitió- Digamos que le di el beneficio de la duda. Grave error. Pero de todos modos yo no lo veía tan seguido, Magnus y Alec si-

-¿Y la invasión de demonios?- Preguntó Simón- ¿Tenemos que prepararnos para una guerra?- Magnus negó con la cabeza.

-Asmodeo usó la inmortalidad de Tairen para controlar a sus demonios- Informó con una triste voz.

-Lo lamento Magnus- Dijo Clary.

-Está bien- Dijo el brujo- Ni siquiera podía verlo como un verdadero hermano-

-Y entendemos el por qué- Coincidió Simón.

-Pero aún nos tienes a nosotros- Agregó Isabelle con una sonrisa de apoyo. Magnus le devolvió la sonrisa y sin que nadie dijera nada, cada uno por voluntad propia se acercó hasta que finalmente todos se dieron un gran y reconfortante abrazo, que más que un gesto era una promesa.


	17. Diario- Epílogo

_Querido papel_

 _Magnus me dijo que te pusiera un nombre creativo, entonces pensé ¿Se refiere a un nombre de una persona? ¿De un animal? ¿Algo más excéntrico como Júpiter o maullido? No se me ocurrió nada más conveniente que ponerte "papel" y lo mejor es que nadie puede criticarlo._

 _Últimamente Magnus se ha acercado mucho más a mi familia. Ha ido varias veces con Jace a cine, y en ocasiones lleva a Simón. Creo que lo hace porque sabe que a Jace le molesta escuchar a Simón hablar de cosas mundanas en mitad de una película. Pero me gusta pensar que los tres la pasan bien._

 _Isabelle y Magnus aman comprarle montones de ropa al bebé de Clary, enserio se ven muy felices cada vez que llegan con cientos de bolsas al instituto._

 _Magnus ama al pequeño, y muchas veces se queda con Clary cuidándolo mientras el resto de nosotros sale a cazar demonios. Él me dice que desde Clary no ha visto a un niño crecer, y quiere repetir esa maravillosa experiencia._

 _Él y yo hemos tratado de superar todo lo que ha pasado. No es sencillo pero afortunadamente tengo al novio más fantástico del mundo, y él sabe que hacer o decir para volver cada momento uno de los mejores en mi vida (Gracias al ángel que Magnus jamás leerá esto)._

 _No hemos hablado de su forma de vestir. Poco a poco ha ido reutilizando la purpurina en su cabello pero aún falta algunas cosas como ropa ajustada o maquillaje en los ojos. No sé si debería decirle que echo mucho de menos verlo radiante cada que sale de vestirse, no quiero presionarlo a superar algo que claramente no es sencillo. Pero de todos modos verlo vestirse más sobriamente no es del todo malo, la ropa holgada resalta algunas partes suyas, especialmente los hombros y la clavícula. Y no tener marcadas otras partes me hacen tener curiosidad de verlas. Definitivamente han sido buenos días._

 _Catarina ha venido seguido a revisar a mi sobrio pero fantástico novio, y ella sigue insistiéndome cada que le pregunto en que Magnus es fuerte y con el tiempo superara todo lo que le ha pasado. Espero que sea así, y también quiero ser un apoyo para él en ese lento proceso._

 _Jace me llama dócil, Isabelle amable, Clary comprensivo y Simón prudente. Magnus ahora me llama protector. Todos ellos tienen razón, sé que soy todas esas cosas. Puedo ser dócil, amable comprensivo y prudente, pero me vuelvo protector con quien realmente me importa. Y si le hacen daño, puedo cambiar totalmente y atacar si es necesario. Lo haría por Clary, por Simón, por cualquiera de mi familia, y sobre todo por Magnus. Si en un futuro algo así vuelve a ocurrir puede llamarme sobreprotector todo lo que quiera, pero lo defenderé de quien sea._

 _Ahora me iré a dormir, adiós papel_

 _Alec_

* * *

 _Buena noche maullido de papel_

 _Garbancito, me gusta pensar en ti como una especie de tierno gatito. Y en cuanto a lo de defenderme, que considero muy dulce, sería cuando te conviertes en un feroz león. Lo cual es realmente sexy, así como tú durmiendo ahora mismo._

 _Tu novio, el fantástico y radiante hasta con ropa holgada._

* * *

 **Y eso es todo. Si llegaste hasta este punto es porque enserio te gusta leer y amas el drama :) Gracias por leer y espero un comentario señalándome cualquier error o incorfomidad, o diciendo si les gusto o no.**


End file.
